Uchiha
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: The Uchiha Clan started out with just him then there was Sakura, and to his surprise there was Sarada and life continued from there... [A collection of oddball one-shots, mini arches and poems]
1. Fathers and Daughters

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha**

Sasuke wasn't one to worry about catching a wife.

He had had Sakura since they had been children, she always loved him and always would. It didn't matter dark or gruesome or dangerous he could be, it didn't matter that he had tried to kill her or that she had tried to kill him, it didn't matter that they weren't together all the time because he knew she loved him and he loved her. Things for them had changed though when they had become lovers. Drastically changed because within a matter of minutes Sakura's infinite amount of choices in life were narrowed down to the ones only involving him because once he had a taste of her he wasn't giving her up. She was his, she was his queen and his only.

And it being only him and Sakura was fine with him. He didn't need anyone else really. True he had a few friends who had dared to trust him after everything he had done but he didn't have many. So having Sakura as his wife managed to both infuriate the villagers and make his friends happy. Not that he cared, all he cared about was that he finally had her. That was how he had gotten the first woman in his life and he was content with her.

Families weren't his thing, he didn't think he'd be father material and he knew any child of his would be an outcast for simply being his. The dobe and his wife were happily caring for their first child. Sauske pitied the dobe's kid because the poor bastard looked just like his father, blond hair and brilliant blue eyes with two whiskers on each cheek. Poor kid never stood a chance if you asked him, it was so painfully obvious he was related to the dobe.

But Sasuke was happy for his idiotic friend but he and Sakura didn't need children despite what the dobe said. Children would be a hassle and honestly he did not want any child of his to live as an outcast because of who their father was. Sakura though would be a fantastic mother, he saw it in her. She was so loving and caring it would be difficult for her not to be a good mother. He remembered pulling the pinkette to him and thinking she was enough family for him.

Sarada being born was a shock which throw him for a loop. In all honest Sakura had never looked pregnant. True she had been sick some days but he and she both attributed her sickness to over working, and though her breasts had been tender they hadn't exactly been inactive in their love making so she just blamed him for her discomfort. She had put on a little weight but nothing too significant, even in his mind there was nothing wrong with her besides the weight did nice things to her beautiful curves and mostly filled her out a little more. And there had been mood swings but nothing dramatic; beside Sakura was an expressive, emotional woman by nature so they hadn't worried about it.

Then they had gone on that mission, it wasn't anything special and it had just been him, her and Naruto because this was before Naruto was Hokage.

There had been nothing special about the mission, other than Sakura's discomfort when she was resting. It was as if she had to be active to feel fine, he had caught onto this but hadn't said anything at the time. Naruto and him both kept an eye on her. They had received a message that Naruto was needed in the village, Sasuke and Sakura decided to continue with the mission. They had made it about six hours before Sakura could barely walk she was in so much pain, he was relieved that the weather was too bad for them to continue since she wouldn't complain about her pain and would force herself to continue with him. He didn't want that though, he just wished his wife wasn't so stubborn sometimes so he could care for her when she needed care, like now. They had made it into a cave with a storm raging on outside of them. It was really late and would be dawn in a few hours, he knew that much.

It had shocked them both when Sakura was stripping and there was a huge splash of water. He remembered staring at his wife while she stared dumbfounded at her feet and the dirt that was soaked around her feet. Then she had moaned, her head fell back and she sank to her knees. He had panicked thinking she was dying, she merely composed herself. He had just about had a heart attack when she reached between her legs and hissed.

"Sasuke," she had said in a pained but calmed voice. "I think I'm having a baby."

He had just about fainted then and there but she groaned again hugging herself in pain. He just held her in his arms and did what she instructed. It was a wild, long, hour. Definitely the longest night of his life. Sakura fought like a warrior to bring their unexpected baby into the world, she always fought hard but he had never seen her like this as she screamed and cursed him to bring their unknown child into the world.

She was born just before the dawn broke over the storm. She came screaming right into his hands and Sakura had collapsed panting. She was so small it was unnerving to him, but she scrunched up her little face and screamed bloody murder at him. It was as if she were demanding something but they didn't understand. Sasuke carefully wrapped the babe up, he did what Sakura instructed and sliced her umbilical cord, separating mother from child, then he held his girls in his arms. Sakura closed her eyes a bit as she held their daughter who finally settled and sucked on her mom's exposed breast. He just sat there in wonder and shock.

A lot of shock.

"Did you know?" he asked her in a hoarse voice as he rested against the wall of the cave and held his wife in his arms. The pinkette shook her head, he touched the babe's cheek the looked at his wife who was staring at the suckling child.

"Sakura?" he said her name softly, she blinked at him then.

"There were no signs! I didn't have a belly or anything! There was no movement and I swear I had my period every month!" she defended herself frantically as she tightened her hold on their baby. He wondered why she was being so panicky, he was the one who was freaking out here. But there was a wild, almost ferral look in his wife's eye which had him wanting to sooth her.

"I know," he had replied simply as he held her close to him. She sighed as she leaned against him again. He lightly traced the breast his daughter was intently sucking on and Sakura closed her eyes.

"How'd we miss this?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. He just nodded then. They were both busy, they rarely saw each other and when they did they usually jumped each other. Sakura's moods, weight gain and discomfort could be attributed to the pregnancy neither father nor mother had known about. He knew her chakra signature and never not a once had there been another signature within her. Of that he was certain.

The light of a new day kissed the newest Uchiha as she held onto her mother.

"What are we going to do Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly when the new Uchiha yawned and closed her onyx eyes. Sasuke rested his chin on his wife's shoulder and tried to think. Honestly he was still wallowing in shock from becoming a father when he had never really planned on having a child. She'd be cursed, just like his entire family was cursed, and she'd be shunned because she was an Uchiha and she was his daughter.

But as he stared down at her sleeping and Sakura shyly covering her breast he couldn't find it in him to hate the child. She was innocent with a tuff of black hair and onyx eyes like him but he could clearly see Sakura's resemblance in the girl's face and eyes. She'd be a knock out when she was older if she took after her mother, the thought had him paling slightly.

"You and she will rest here and I'll take care of you," he answered seriously. Sakura was in pain and he knew it.

"Alright," Sakura yawned as her eyes fluttered shut. He just stared at his girls sleeping soundly in his arms. His prosthetic hand reached out and softly traced his daughter's cheeks as he held them.

This had been the start of his little world. Sakura had stayed in the cave for two weeks, hiding her chakra and their daughter's chakra while he tracked down their target. He accomplished their mission then he helped Sakura and their daughter (who they had yet to name at this point in time) home. Sakura was very sore so the journey was not fast.

Upon arriving to the village with Sakura holding her pink bundle; who she would not let go of to save her life; they were rushed by Naruto. Naruto would've tackled his wife and daughter if he had not caught the idiot by the collar and thrown him back, Sakura hid behind him then holding her baby.

" _ **WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME!**_ " Naruto roared when he got to his feet.

The roar woke the baby who screamed in retaliation at the noise. It was then that the greeting party noticed Sakura's and his baby. The girl was not happy as she screamed at them for disrupting her sleep. Though there were obviously a lot of questions, but they were on hold as he took Sakura and his daughter to the hospital with the dobe silently trailing behind them.

They were patiently waiting in the waiting room while Tsunade checked Sakura and the youngest Uchiha over. The dobe was sitting with him as if in shock. It wasn't like the dobe's wife had just magically given birth to a baby! At least when Hinata had been pregnant she had looked pregnant; very pregnant like she had been expect two or three rather than the one. While Sakura had never even looked pregnant with one.

"Where'd you and Sakura pick up the baby?" Naruto asked. Sasuke swatted his friend as he sat there still in a daze in the hospital waiting room. Shock did not even begin to describe how he felt towards the newest Uchiha but he did not have to tolerate the dobe and his idiotic remarks while he was in this shock!

"She's ours," Said firmly as he sat there still dumbfounded.

 _ **Holy shit he was a father!**_

And unlike the dobe next to him he hadn't had any time to prepare for this! Holy shit! He wanted to run, now, just grab Sakura and run. He didn't know what to do about this. Kids were not something he ever planned on! And though he talked about possibly rebuilding his clan he hadn't really meant it, why bring more hatred into the world?

"Teme?" Naruto shoved his shoulder, he looked up at Tsunade and stood then. He was still in shock as he looked the older woman over from head to toe, she was wearing a stern expression on her face and he paled. Something was wrong, Sakura was hurt, the baby wasn't healthy, something was wrong!

"Mother and child are healthy, Sakura's healing quite well but that's to be expected. Your daughter is a perfectly healthy bouncing baby girl, which is shocking because I did not know Sakura was pregnant," Tsunade gave him an accusing look which had him taking a step back.

"In any case you should go be with them Uchiha," Tsunade smiled then. Sasuke did as he was ordered and hurried into the room before his wife's old mentor would change her mind and pumle him. He stopped when he saw Sakura curled up in a chair, their baby again feeding and a distant look in the pinkette's emerald eyes.

"We haven't named her," Sakura looked at him then. He walked over to his wife and daughter.

"Sarada," he said automatically. Sakura blinked. He was shocked he even had a voice at this point and he was even more shocked when he told her the name his mother wanted to use on him if he had been a girl. Thank kami he hadn't been a girl though, else he'd have never gotten Sakura.

"That's pretty," Sakura agreed as he knelt in front of her. His wife's lips curled in a slight smile as she sat there looking at him. "You know, I apparently carried her for nine months but she still looks and acts like you, that's not fair."

"We didn't even know about her, if you wish to talk about unfair," Sasuke reminded her.

They both looked at what they had created and he held them in his arm. He wouldn't always be around, he knew that with all the missions to come but he'd guard his wife and daughter with his life. Sasuke pressed his lips into Sakura's pink hair and closed his eyes. Though he wasn't ready to be a father he wasn't going fail his daughter.

The years came and went, he wasn't always around and though he missed out on some firsts he was always informed by Sakura what was going on with her and Sarada.

The toddler was toddling around the house on unsteady legs now, he was home for a brief time and he was holding his wife in his lap as they watched the raven haired toddler wobble towards them. Sarada was an extremely agile child when she could be going fast, when she had to walk…she was a little wobbly.

"She's getting better at walking," Sakura insisted when he plopped the toddler in her mother's lap. He said nothing as he sat there enjoying his girls. Sakura yawned a bit, he smiled when Sarada copied her mother and before he really knew what was happening they were both sound asleep. Sakura was sprawled on his chest and Sarada hugged her mother's chest. The smile he had been fighting back since he had come home slipped as he kissed his wife's pink hair and touched his daughter's black locks.

Getting them into respectable beds was not easy, he soon learned that his daughter had definitely inherited her mother's monstrous strength. The toddler had a grip like iron but it was night time and it was bed time and he was not sharing his wife for the night. He was a greedy bastard at heart and liked having Sakura all to himself at times, especially at night.

His lips came to his wife, she moaned as she rolled onto her back beneath him.

"Missed you," she breathed when his lips trailed down her throat. She had no idea how much he missed her as his Sharingan activated to engrave every moment, every reaction, every expression of hers' to his memory. He'd never forget her, he had activated his Sharingan a few times when she and Sarada weren't aware just to engrave perfect moments into his memory. He'd have to leave again, he and Sakura knew it, and it was unknown how long he'd be gone but when he left he'd be taking a bit of her with him.

It was later that night, after thoroughly pleasing his wife, that they lay in bed and he held her tightly against him when there was a thunderous crash from Sarada's room. His eyes snapped open, as did Sakura's, he grabbed his katana and rolled out of bed. Sakura had her kunai and ran a head of him, for which he cursed be hell hath no fury like a mother. He was a step behind his wife when there was a scream, Sarada was wailing her head off and she was in the arms of that redheaded bitch.

Sasuke was fast as he attacked, Karin never stood a chance but still the redhead leapt out the path of his blade. Her red eyes narrowed as she tried to run from him. Sakura was faster, he never recalled seeing Sakura so mad as then, nothing could've stopped her as she attacked Karin. Finally Karin was down, Sakura clutched her daughter to her as she stepped behind him. Snarling he leaned over the woman who was still mad as a hatter.

"What do you want, Karin?"

"Orochimaru will be most interested to hear you have a daughter, Sasuke," and with that the woman vanished. He straightened then looked to his wife who was soothing she crying toddler, Sakura looked utterly ridiculous standing there, he was very glad he had no neighbors then. It would not be decent for them to see his wife like this. However, his Sharingan activated and he etched the sight into his memory while he thought about Karin's words.

"What did she want?" Sakura hissed to him once they had Sarada settled.

"Tomorrow we get a seal to hide her," was all he said as he held his wife who had set Sarada up in their room. He'd hide his daughter and he'd go destroy that pain in his ass once and for all.

Thus began Sarada's need for glasses. It wasn't that the toddler needed them but rather that was the safest way to keep the seal on her and not rouse Naruto's or anyone else's suspicion. Sarada did not like her glasses at first, she had even thrown them at him. Sakura had laughed like a loon, he had not been amused; why did women have to be so annoying!? He smirked when Sarada smashed tomato on Sakura though, and it appeared the glasses wearing toddler did not like the affects the action had to her glasses as she screamed for help.

It had been a fun month but he left on another mission, he wasn't around. Though his Sharingan showed him his family it never showed him his family. There were times he was so homesick for Sakura's cooking that he could barely eat anything and there were times when he'd see a little raven haired girl playing and think it was Sarada. But none of it mattered as he would protect his home so his wife and daughter could be safe.

He returned again, just for a day and was watching the children playing in their playground at school. His daughter was easy to spot, aside from wearing her family crest she was the prettiest child out of all the children there; and no he was not being bias. She was sitting quietly on a swing watching the other kids, he saw a bit of Sakura in her then; he could never remember Sakura playing with the other children either. Perhaps his daughter was just shy, or just quiet. Both were fine with him.

"I thought I'd find you here," he looked at his wife when she walked to stand beside him. His prosthetic arm reached out and pulled her close to him, he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent as he looked at his daughter.

He growled when he saw a familiar blonde idiot running towards his daughter. He didn't know what was said but the young Uchiha stood up slowly and as the blonde continued to eagerly chat away she pulled back her fist and slammed it into the blonde's shoulder sending him sprawling.

"Hentai!" his daughter roared, the blonde sat there rubbing his shoulder glaring at the girl before the two started fighting. Sasuke was torn between concern and amusement. He was amused greatly by his daughter's attitude but he was concerned because it appeared as if she and Boruto were having a relationship like his and Naruto's. He frowned a bit.

"You know she's exactly like you," Sakura announced then he glared at her.

"More like you," he replied then kissed her firmly.

"You're leaving again aren't you." Sakura stated.

"Aa," he replied.

"Come back safe," was all his wife said. He kissed her hard, he kissed her thoroughly, he kissed her as if it was the last time because it could very well be the last time. He had to eliminate a certain threat to his family and thus eliminate a threat to the village.

"Love you," she whispered when he pulled away.

"Hn," he replied then he left.

Six more years passed, not that he really paid much attention to it as he tracked his prey. Someone who could use his Sharingan and was not an Uchiha, a sick creation of Orochimaru no doubt. Sasuke was disgusted with this but he continued to track the threat steadily. Today he decided was as good as time as any to share with Naruto what he had been tracking.

He was sorely tempted to contact Sakura but refrained since he had a fear that she had moved on with her life and found someone else. Six years was a long time, his daughter should be eleven or twelve now and if he just reappeared now he'd probably upset her whole life. It was for the best if he stayed away, he destroyed everything he touched and Sakura was a very good mother. Of this he still had no doubts.

Then he'd been attacked by one of those strange being holding his Sharingan and been furious. Now he waited for Naruto and instead of Naruto he was glaring into a set of Sharingan eyes which had him holding his katana steady. She wasn't Sarada, his mind whispered, she was a thing created by Orochimaru sent to destroy him.

"Papa…?" the girl said frightened and he stopped. That voice, the shape of her eyes, the expresion, her forehead, even her hair. It was all Sakura, all of it, in a way he couldn't help but attack because it was impossible. But as he slammed the blade into the post beside the child's head she started crying and he froze, she looked exactly like Sakura then.

"Sarada? Is that you?" he couldn't believe it, there it was, all the evidence of Sakura right there. She was even wearing the seal to hide her chakra, still. He listened as his daughter angrily yelled at him, he brushed her off most because if he didn't he'd snatch her up and drag her back to her mother when it appeared that she wanted nothing more than to be here. She stormed out crying, he watched as the dobe hurried after his daughter and he stood there feeling useless again.

He had never known how to handle emotion, and he did not know anything about his daughter or her emotions. Terror of the unknown and the uncertain filled him and he wished desperately to have Sakura there. Sakura always knew how to handle the Uchiha clan, even Itatchi had had a soft spot for her. Much to Sasuke's dislike his brother had seemed to like the pinkette. He stared as his friend comforted his daughter then the attack happened. Sasuke reacted quickly he couldn't let his friend or daughter be hurt.

He had been shocked when his katana had stabbed Naruto, he had been furious but it did not compare to the fear he felt when he saw Sarada in genuine danger as her black eyes widened. He reacted, there was no thought to his actions as he shielded his child. The paralyzing pain coursed through him as blades stabbed his back, but he never cared, Sarada was safe. That's all that matter as a snarl formed on his lips to attack again.

It appeared that again Sakura was the protective mother she had been a decade again when she came flying in. His heart stopped when he saw her. She was just as beautiful and fierce as he remembered, and now she stood before him.

"Sorry, I meant to tell you," she murmured. He felt confused as he stared at her. It wasn't her fault, it was more than likely his fault like it always was. After all he had been one of the few to make her cry, but he had been the only one to continually make her cry. Her green eyes met his and he regretted leaving her six years earlier.

Then she was gone, his heart stopped in fear as he stared at where she had been. There was a bone chilling fear coursing through him then as he continued to shield his daughter and stare at where her mother had been. Then he made up his mind, the creature with the Sharingan was definitely one of Orochimaru's creations and he would find out just where and why this creature had attack him, his daughter and his wife. He would not tolerate this.

They found Sakura, and then they told Sarada everything.

He had been greatly offended for his own child to think he'd dare to even…consort with a whacko like Karin. But he understood, he understood as he held his wife and rested his chin on her head as they spoke to Sarada about her birth. There would be no record of it, why would there be? They hadn't even known Sakura was pregnant when she had given birth in the middle of a raging storm in a cave in the middle of nowhere with no medical assistance or witnesses. They hadn't exactly planned to have her, at that Sarada stared at them in shock. Sakura handled all of the talking, mostly because he still couldn't find it in him to speak of his daughter's birth. Not because he wasn't proud of his daughter but the unnerving shock could still paralyze him from the mere memory of her birth and the terror he had been feeling for Sakura that night.

True Shin was not completely gone, his clones had scattered but at the moment he felt it more important to be a father as he returned to his house; which was rubble then; to be a father. Sakura blushed furiously as he looked at the rubble, Sarada giggled and he frowned at his wife to hide his smirk. She blushed even more then dragged him to her parents' home.

That was the first night he had been with Sakura in six years and in between him and the object of his desires was his twelve year old. Sarada had asked to stay with them, he hadn't objected and merely said it was up to Sakura who seemed eager to hold her baby after everything that had happened. So now he stared at his girls and wondered what miracle had given him them.

The next morning he and Sakura walked Sarada to the Acedemy, she was holding his hand and her mother's with a determination he hadn't known a twelve year old could have. She smiled slightly and he assumed she was happy as she ran to meet up with her friend. The moment his daughter let him go he grabbed Sakura who stiffened then relaxed in his arms. He watched in satisfaction as Sarada punched the dobe's blonde son who cried out.

"I think Sarada has a crush," Sakura chuckled, he scowled.

"No," he said automatically. But as he watched the dobe's son his eyes narrowed. He was going to have to have a talk which struck the fear of Kami into the boy because he would not tolerate the dobe's son taking a liking to his daughter.

Sakura laughed, he glared at his wife who just continued laughing as they walked to their lot of rubble then. He'd have to rebuild their house and as he glanced at his wife he decided it wouldn't be so bad.

The year was hell!

It appeared Sarada and Boruto excelled at two things, arguing with one another and getting into trouble together. He was beginning to get seriously annoyed with the boy's habit of walking in happily and shouting he was here; honestly the dobe's son was worse than the dobe himself. Sasuke did not like this at all, Sakura though just brushed off his worries about the boy and helped take care of him.

Things with his daughter got a lot better, quickly as he began teaching her the secrets of her clan. They still did not have the most talkative relationship but he left that to her and her mother. Sakura seemed to be able to speak multiple languages to his envy. She spoke Sasuke Uchiha and she spoke Sarada Uchiha and according to her those were two very different languages. He was not amused with this. However he was proud of his daughter and how quick she learned, he'd expect nothing less from Sakura's daughter though when he remembered how smart she had been during their Team 7 days.

Time continued, he watched with pride as his daughter bested the creep, Sai's, brat Inojin. He was not surprised, Sarada was after all her mother's daughter and she would not surrender to some Yamanaka. Though he was furious when Boruto hugged his daughter he didn't hide the smirk when he watched his girl shove the boy off of her. He and Sakura congratulated her on besting Inojin, she just shrugged and smiled slightly.

The years continued to pass, he did not like his daughter's relationship with Boruto for so very many reasons but he refrained from saying them when Sakura scolded him for being heartless. Mostly he had nightmares about being related to the dobe. That and there was no one good enough for his daughter; period. He did not care if he was still labeled a traitor or a menace or a threat he did not veiw anyone worthy of his precious daughter.

Sakura told him that was ridiculous but he ignored her because he knew full well he still was not worthy of her. He watched as Sarada grew, he watched as she gradutated from rank to rank and worked her way to ANBU. She was talented, he'd admit that. She was unusually good at fighting, but he assumed she had taken after Sakura in deciphering patterns. She probably also took after his brother, it was strange but he saw a lot of Itatchi in her and in ways he didn't know how to explain.

He felt nothing but pride though as he watched her grow up and was involved with her life. At least until now as he stood there fidgety. Sakura walked out holding a small bouquet and smiled at him lovingly, he frowned but loved the way she had aged and how beautiful she as she stood before him.

"Come on Sarada!" Sakura called out. His onyx eyes flicked to his daughter who nervously stepped out of the changing room dressed in a beautiful gown she and her mother had picked out for today. His chest tightened as he looked his beautiful daughter from head to toe. She was breath taking.

"I feel rediculous," Sarada muttered.

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous for your own wedding Sarada," Sakura assured their daughter. He grunted when an elbow slammed into his ribs. He nodded then and glared at his wife, Sarada giggled a bit.

"Now I'll be waiting out there for you Sasuke, everything will be fine Sarada," Sakura assured his baby with a kiss on her own seal before she left them alone.

"Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Where you nervous when you married mama?" she asked him softly as she took his arm and clutched her bouquet.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. He had been terrified Sakura wouldn't show or she wouldn't say her vows or she'd realize she wasn't getting the best she deserved and would run. He was really lucky that the woman he loved was dumber than a brick on occasion, if Sakura was smart she'd have run for the hills decades ago. But he didn't dare to tell his daughter that. She was getting married today.

"What if he doesn't love me?" Sarada muttered nervously.

"Then you're always welcomed home; I'll bury the body," he assured her. She smiled then. He kissed her brow and the music started. It was time to go, Sarada took a deep breath and he walked his baby out to her husband-to-be and swore if the idiot didn't treat her right then he'd make the poor bastard disappear. Sarada did not deserve someone as bad as he, just look at all the pain he had put Sakura through.

Still he reluctantly handed his only daughter over to her future husband and sat with his wife who smiled happily as she held his real hand. He tightened his hold on her then.

"We did pretty good Sasuke," Sakura whispered as they watched the ceremony.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"Because she's just like her father," Sakura smiled. He frowned, Sarada was nothing like him. She was just like her mother; and thank Kami for that.

* * *

 **On a personal note I do not think Karin is Sarada's biological mother, I stand with Sakura being her mom and if you have a problem with that then too damn bad! Karin's BATSHIT CRAZY! Besides, I personally like Sakura with Sasuke way better than Karin with Sasuke. So I stand by Sarada being Sakura's daughter, besides any spawn of Karin's would be crazier than a Looney Tune, and probably locked up in an asylum...**

 **Just saying.**

* * *

 **It has been one long day, a lot of writing was done though most of it was trashed. I wrote this though, didn't think it was half bad. Gave it to my dad as a Father's Day gift, he didn't think it was all that bad either.  
**

 **Happy Father's Day everyone, and to all of those dads out there we appreciate you.**

 **There'll be another Father's Day special from me called My Father out soon, sometime this weekend, it's an Inuyasha fanfic if you're wondering.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Uchiha!**


	2. Bittersweet

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha**

Love was bitter sweet, he figured that out after the war, after his travels and after breaking her heart a million times. But Sakura didn't care about her broken heart, he had noticed that she only cried when she was alone or thought no one would notice. But he did.

As a boy he hadn't cared about her, hadn't even noticed her really. Sure he had vague memories of a pink haired girl who would hide with her tears. But she hadn't mattered to him, she had only just been there and he ignored her because she wasn't an Uchiha. They got older and she gained something, he didn't know what it was but she began talking to him. Shyly at first, then more frequently and about nothing in particular but again he ignored her. She meant nothing, nothing at all.

Then his family was massacred, he only knew rage, pain and darkness then as he plotted his revenge against his brother. Itachi would suffer for everything that he had done, of that he had been certain of. Not that he knew all of what his brother suffered, it was difficult to know everything when you were a kid. If he had known then what he knew now he'd have never hated Itachi as intensely as he had, and he'd have never wasted all that time being hateful towards everyone. But he had been a child then and thought it was no excuse it was beyond his understanding at the time.

That was something he understood now, and in his way Itachi had loved and protected him from everything. Though he had no doubt that he had betrayed his brother in a way. But Itachi had forgiven him, he couldn't even forgive himself, it was irritating him now that he was older. Everyone could forgive everything he had done in his life, he couldn't, and it didn't matter to him that he had been a stupid, angry kid who had committed those crimes and betrayals. The point was he had hurt everyone close to him, he knew this for a fact because he had tried to hurt them. He wanted the world to hurt as badly as he had, and because of that he had been able to hurt her the most.

Sakura was an easy target for inflicting pain upon when he had been younger, she had loved him unconditionally and been weak enough for him to hurt. He'd admit that he enjoyed the fact she was rather like a kicked dog, would yelp and lick her wounds and always limp back to him with a smile in place and love in her eyes. Yes, she was rather like a kicked dog, and when he was younger he had enjoyed having her as his personal emotional punching bag because of that. Now that he was older though he hated himself for that, for having been that cruel and bratty to probably one of two people who loved him.

Still, the pinkette was important in his life even when immersed in hatred.

As genin she was still annoying, she talked to him a lot about nothing; as if he needed that, and blushed at every little thing he did or said. She was annoying, but she was cute. And somewhere deep down within him he knew he needed her love so he didn't go insane.

The dobe on the other hand was just a loser and a pain in the ass. Naruto had this annoying need to be loud and boisterous and a flirt with Sakura. He enjoyed having Sakura on his side when he would torment the dobe. But it didn't matter because he came to accept the dobe to be something like a brother to him.

The three of them had been a solid team, though it was mostly him and Naruto doing the grunt work, working to keep her safe. They both cared about her and though Naruto claimed to love her she would brush off his claims, she also brushed off Lee's claims and would stick close to him as if to hide from the others. He hadn't minded, he liked having her near even when he was lashing out to hurt her. Then during the exams she had cared for him and Naruto, he didn't remember the details clearly but he remembered seeing her hair and her face and the blinding rage that filled him.

She was never supposed to look like that! Half her face was swollen and her hair was sticking up in odd angels and was short. The fury that filled him was incomparable to anything he had ever felt as a power filled him and he attacked. The thing that had stopped him from killing the three who had hurt her was her as she hugged him, it was the first time in a long time he had felt loved. She hadn't been afraid of him, she had been afraid for him and he learned the difference quickly enough. Though it didn't help him as they passed the exam and continued working as a team, he craved something more and she didn't understand that she was in his way. Naruto didn't even notice how she stood in their way, but he ignored it for a while until he had to leave. The mark, the brand, the curse demanded he leave and his thirst for Itachi's death was just as great.

He had left the village and her that night, he hadn't looked back after he left her unconscious on that bench and raced off to find the snake so he could gain the power to kill Itachi. After Itachi was dead he'd have let the snake devour his soul if he wanted because he'd have completed his objective and have avenged his clan and his parents and himself. So those years were a blur for him because aside from hatred he didn't remember much about those years; though he did remember trying to kill pink, and she had nearly let him.

Sasuke would never be certain if he should be grateful to the dobe or not for having saved her, she was still annoying but in other ways. Like when he had last seen her and she had merely waved him off at the gate with a smile and then she had disappeared in the village before he could see those emerald eyes of her. It pained him to know how he had hurt her but he wasn't certain if he should be grateful or hurt that she was alive. He was both, in a way; he guessed.

He was grateful, so very grateful that she was alive because in the war she had been the thing to focus on and to keep him sane. And she seemed to love him, still, but she was wary around him like the dog kicked one too many times by the person they loved. Still he was very grateful that she was alive and that she was there as strong as ever; and fearless. She had been alive, vital and dangerous and beautiful to him.

But the moment he tried to kill her again so as to get to the dobe he realized that he wished he had succeeded the first time in his attempt to kill her so he didn't have to stare at those emerald eyes which were wide with pain and sadness and understanding and worse, love. She had looked at him with love as blood slipped from her lips and she stared him in the eyes as he pulled his hand from her body and let her fall to the ground before tearing after Naruto to kill the blonde.

And as he lay there dying he saw her face before his eyes and thought he was being punished for his crimes. Sakura belonged in heaven, he in hell, and yet there she was crying over him pleading with him and Naruto to live. She was sobbing uncontrollably and pleading so frantically he was certain that he was in hell because Sakura crying. He hated it when she cried, even as a genin he hated it because it showed she cared and he didn't want her to care. Still her crying was enough to make him realize that this was indeed reality and that he was in fact alive; not for lack of trying though.

After this he realized he loved her, she still tried to be there for him but she was quieter, a little more wary and a tad less nervous. And he knew, he knew as he lay there in the hospital with her as his attending physician, he loved her and it pained him then. He needed to make it up to the world everything that he had done before he loved her. Still his rebuffing her had given him a blistering lectured from Kakashi who glared at him the entire time, so Sakura was apparently someone everyone in the village protected and cared about. It hurt that they thought that he'd hurt her but he couldn't fault their logic when he had hurt her so often in the past.

On his journey though he learned a lot about the pinkette who had once cried over everything.

She didn't cry, at least when people were around her to see her cry. She didn't break, he was relatively certain he had smashed everything there was to break within her to smithereens and then some. She didn't fall in love, she had always been in love with him. And worse, she didn't smile as much, he only had himself to blame and he knew it.

Still he didn't outwardly express his interest in her as he went about earning his redemption. He needed to be forgiven and it seemed so difficult; but apparently his actions against Madara in the war were part of his saving grace. Not many knew about his attack on Naruto or his actions against Sakura so they didn't judge him for those though he found those actions to be the most difficult to live with. But he was figuring out how to live with it.

Sakura would send him letters; they were brief because she was busy but they were filled with concern and care and antidotes to various poisons because she didn't know where he was. The dobe would send him letters to; though those were more like novels, and they were very entertaining because Naruto had to learn how to be a diplomat if he wanted to be Hokage and it was difficult for the dobe. Yep, it was real difficult for the dobe to be diplomatic; and Sakura's letters insinuated that she was very amused by this. He wrote them back usually, but there was never much for him to say.

His journey for the most part was quiet. He had a lot of time to think about everything that he had done in his life, he reflected on some of his worst moments and realized was bittersweet. Though he had his revenge, he was alone. There were few in this world who would care if he were to die and those few were the ones he thought to be idiots. Mostly he though Naruto, Kakashi were idiots because they just wouldn't give up on him and would lecture too. Holy shit did those two lecture him.

But they really laid in on him after Naruto got married. It was clear what his friend and sensei had an idea of what he should be doing, he wondered if Sakura knew what those two were up to. Probably not, her letters had never indicated she was pursuing him or even cared if he came for her so long as he was happy. Then again he could see her yelling at those two idiots if she knew. But he never told her what those two were shoving him towards. Sakura would've died and gone to cloud nine, knowing her and her desire to marry him.

The years were slow, but the weeks in village seemed to always slip by more quickly than he'd have liked for some reason. It wasn't that he hung out with the married dobe, or the other married couples of the Rookie 9 so he mostly hung out with Sakura. She didn't seem to mind hanging out with him but it didn't seem to be her priority or her joy, still she enjoyed herself. He was certain that she had enjoyed herself when he came to the village but she still seemed distracted. It was as if she didn't mind if he were there or not. Still it was nice but those few weeks would slip by the quickest while the months he was away were as slow a glaciers.

But then Gaara had come into the picture. According to the Hokage and the dobe he might not have a shot at Sakura much longer, apparently the Kazekage had an interest in her. This did not improve his mood and he was really unhappy reading letters from Sakura because they didn't elude to whether or not the dobe and the pervert were blowing smoke up his ass or not. So he had to return to the village. He was greeted by Sakura, it was simple enough to see her there but how he reacted was another matter.

True it was normal for her to hug him but he just about lost it when he walked to the gate to see her with the Kazekage. When she came forward to hug him, to smile and to greet him like she normally did he hugged her back for the first time ever. And he glared at Gaara the entire time, when they walked in the village he stayed close to Sakura, she happily filled him in on all that had been happening in the village and he would internally file the information away for later purposes just in case. He wasn't stupid enough to actually ignore her now when she could be stolen from him. The Kazekage appeared to be doing the exact same thing as he as they walked down the street with her.

Unsurprisingly she was completely unaware of everything going on between him and Gaara, they both glared though when she ran up to walk with Sai. The married man talked with his pink teammate while he and Gaara tried not to lose control and kill one another.

He stayed longer than he intended, way longer than he intended actually, and ended up luring Sakura away from Gaara most of the time. It wasn't until there was the threat of the Kazekage proposing that he eloped with Sakura. She was shocked and demanded what was going on as he dragged her to the Hokage to officiate the marriage. Sakura had been thrilled, shocked, but thrilled all the same and he could breathe a sigh of relief knowing no one would ever take her from him.

Or at least he had thought no one would try to take her from him.

That fucking snake interfered and one mission while he was away Orochimaru came for her. Sakura put up a hell of a fight, nearly leveled a city block according to Naruto but she was just no match for the snake. By the time the news had reached him she was missing for two weeks, he wasted no time tracking her down then. And come hell or high water he'd rip the snake to shreds if his wife was hurt in anyway, there would be no mercy from him because Sakura was his and his only. She had been his since they had been genin and it was staying that way.

When he finally found her she was battered, bloodied, and barely breathing, the snake was gone. He tended to his wife first, getting her to the village and to her master, Tsunade, who wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp but refrained because she had to attend to Sakura. He knew that the woman's care for Sakura was the only reason he wasn't beaten to death by the woman.

He tracked the snake down, but to actually kill Orochimaru would take power that he didn't possess. So he settled for breaking the snake, Orochimaru would never be the same after the beating Sasuke delivered. Of this he was certain because no one ever laid a finger on what was his and Sakura was most certainly his. Returning to the village was still difficult, he was still pained by what had happened to Itachi and all the suffering his brother must've endured but Sakura was here and he needed her. So he shoved his pain away as he returned to her then, she was barely conscious when he returned to her. But she smiled.

It was something he didn't deserve but was grateful for all the same. Sakura's smile meant a lot to him, it always had though in different ways when he was younger than now. And after everything they had down, and all the pain he had inflicted on her he knew he was the cause of a lot of her tears which she would hide from them all. So for her to smile at him it meant a lot to him and it made him feel a tad bit better.

A few years passed before people started having kids, Sakura left with him immediately when all of her friends got pregnant. She didn't think she'd have any children with her seal and she'd rather roam with him than be caged by her friends. The thought was…odd. Though he had advocated the desire to build his clan again he hadn't exactly thought of it as an importance, now Sakura feared not being able to have any children so he didn't bring the matter up with her. He'd rather have her than a child so he was content with this arrangement.

Their travels were short lived though, when Sakura actually got pregnant. They hadn't expected it, but she was thrilled and he was terrified. Not that he was willing to say that he was scared but he was terrified of being a father. The months were fast, he endured all of her pregnancy and decided men were not given enough credit for what the endured. True the woman was the one who carried the kid and had the invasion of the body snatcher but the guy was the one to endure the morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings, and ducking Sakura's monstrous temper when it was unleashed because if he got hit it would hurt like hell.

Sarada was born in the Land of Water where they had hidden from some trackers. She nearly killed her mother but Sakura loved her anyway. He on the other hand was not certain how this was going to work now that they had a new born with them.

It appeared to be fine though and his daughter was very attached to him, she liked being held by him and secretly he reveled in holding her close. Sarada looked just like her mother, well, not completely like Sakura, sarada had black hair and black eyes but she looked at him with her mother's face and smile. Life got really challenging for him though when she learned to walk, him and Sakura didn't have time to chase after missing-nin or Orochimaru when they were trying to keep up with their daughter. This was most difficult for him, and very nerve wracking because Sarada had natural chakra control and would wobble up trees, making him and Sakura panic.

Their first year as parents was challenging but Sarada was an easy baby, she just wanted to be held, fed and changed. He read nightmare letters from Naruto who was trying to keep up with his son, Sarada was a low maintence baby. She crawled, chewed, laughed and giggled, and gurgled; but she mostly remained indifferent and liked to be held by him or Sakura.

Her second year was more challenging because she wanted to walk on her own and do everything on her own. She definitely got that from her mother, who had a challenging time keeping their daughter in their camps to keep her safe. Sarada wanted to explore, and she seemed to have a knack for impeccable timing, she always wanted to explore when they were on a mission.

She was three though when he and Sakura learned their worst fear. Some ninja they had been tracking kidnapped Sarada, and she screamed bloody murder. When he and Sakura got to her, her Sharingan was activated and she was crying. He killed the men who had threatened his family while Sakura had run off with their daughter to keep her safe.

It was when he returned to the camp to see Sarada clinging to Sakura that he realized what was to come. He didn't fight it, but he didn't encourage her as he let her decide. He couldn't return to the village with them, he wanted to but he knew he couldn't, not with the threats looming over the world. Sasuke never wanted his daughter to fear for her life or to worry about a war or to cry because she would be an outcast with him in the village.

Sakura's and his' last night together was passionate as they said their goodbyes. They were quiet but he never left her alone that night.

He walked her to the gate, though he didn't walk her all the way to the gate. He said goodbye to his girls then resumed hid hunt for the threats against his village. However, he turned around and teleported over the village gate to see Sakura and Sarada greeted by Naruto Kakashiwho just stared at Sarada.

Which was where he where he was right now.

"Sakura! Who's this?" Naruto asked as he looked equally dumbfounded as Kakashi

"This is Sarada, Sarada can you say hello to Kakashi and Naruto?" Sakura asked their daughter. The toddler shyly shook her black head as she stepped behind her mother. "She's shy, takes after her papa that way."

"Papa?" Naruto asked only for Kakashi to whack the dobe upside the back of the head, Sasuke was glaring daggers at the dobe though.

"Yes, this is Sarada Uchiha," Sakura said patiently. Kakashi knelt down to his daughter's level. Sarada hugged her mother tighter then and pressed herself closer to Sakura's legs.

"Hey," Kakashi said, the toddler peeked at his former sensei who was watching her. Sasuke watched his daughter then reach out and yank down Kakashi's mask, Sakura gasped, the dobe tried to sneak a peek along with him at Kakashi's face but Kakashi rearranged his masked.

"Why you wear mask? You're not ugly," Sarada asked timidly, and he smirked. Kakashi gave a nervous laugh then looked at Sakura.

"Smart kid," was all the Hokage said, Sasuke sensed the smile behind his sensei's mask. Sakura just smiled a bit as they walked into the village and he watched them go. Part of him was breaking, another part of him was quick to leave before he could be discovered. At least his girls were safe, he thought and when he looked over the last few years he realized that he had had it pretty good.

Running through the forest he pondered a few things momentarily. Itachi would've loved being an uncle, he'd have probably liked Sakura. Though he'd have probably liked Sakura a bit too much. His parents would have loved Sarada and Sakura and though his pink wife was far from the normal of the Uchiha clan she'd have been liked and loved. He had little doubt of that. But at this moment he wouldn't make his family proud, they'd probably hate him and he hated himself because there was this very real possibility of him never returning. Perhaps one day though he'd be able to explain why he left to Sarada because Sakura already knew why he was leaving.

Still he was breaking as he ran after the unknown threats.

* * *

 **Tips for posting:  
**

 **1.) Have a decent story**

 **2.) Enjoy what you write**

 **3.) Actually post it**

 **4.) Pay internet bill so as to post chapter...**

 **And that's all it takes to post a story folks! I found this out today when I learned I forgot the internet bill...**

 **Oh well, shit happens! Anyways, I might use this as a post for one shots and what not that I think up.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Uchiha! =)**


	3. Dates and Distractions

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha**

Life for Sarada had always revolved around her single mother. Mom was the one who came to the rescue, mom made the brownies for school functions, mom cleaned the house, mom worked for the money, mom got the groceries, mom took care of her, mom helped her with her homework, and mom loved her. Her mom was special, and dangerous, and lonely. But tonight she had decided to do something for her single mom with her absentee father because he was back tonight. Still tonight was mostly for her mom rather than anyone else; it was to make her lonely mom happy.

Sarada noticed how lonely her mom would be some nights. Those were the nights that Sarada concealed her chakra and saw her mom sitting alone on the porch with tears in her eyes. Sarada was four when she first remembered seeing her mom cry, and she didn't know why her mom was crying. Promptly she had run out into the night and hugged her mom saying she loved her and didn't want her mom to be sad. Her mom had hugged her and said she wasn't sad, then her mom had tucked her into bed again, kissed her brow and left her to sleep. Sarada remembered that night like it had happened yesterday.

And for years she noticed that about her mom, her mom never cried unless she thought she was alone, and Sarada had never revealed that she knew her mom was crying. In that respect she had a very different view of parents. Though all her friends complained about their parents and complained about being pestered Sarada knew parents hurt too so she didn't complain about her mom. Instead, from the time she was really small to now she always helped her mom out in every way she thought possible, cleaning the house (though she had to learn sweeping the dirt under the rug didn't make it clean), to buying groceries (usually she was short on money and the shopkeepers loved her so they let her take what she needed and pay with her allowance, her mom would still go back and pay for the food though), and even cooking (ramen was good). Her mom let her help, and Sarada would always feel happy about this.

Her mom was also different from her friends' parents because her mom was a single parent. Sarada hadn't understood when she was younger that her father was merely absent because he was off saving the world, she had only known that her mom was alone. When she was about six she started asking about her absent father, she had noticed at that age that she didn't have a father and all of her friends did. Her mom had smiled and poked her forehead affectionately with an 'I'll-tell-you-when-you're-a-little-older'. It was code for 'it-hurts-to-talk-about' for her mom; and yes she noticed that now but when she had been six she hadn't. Nothing could hurt her mom when she had been six, because her mom had a monsterous strength, superb chakra control, and was the best medic-nin in the history of shinobi; even surpassing her Grandma Tsunade.

Though she only had one parent Sarada had a lot of adoptive aunts and uncles and grandparents. She had Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Shizune who were funny; Aunt Shizuno was a worry wart and Grandma Tsunade let her do as she pleased, which usually involved learning a bit about chakra and medical ninjutsu. She had Uncle Kakashi; though her mom would threaten him with death if he read any Icha Icha books around her; she wondered what Icha Icha was; but Uncle Kakashi was fun to be around. He told her stories about her mom when her mom had been little and they were so funny sometimes she would die laughing; she couldn't imagine her mom being so love struck that she would be that weak.

Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata were always busy, they had Boruto and Himawari to take care of but she was always welcomed in their loud home. Uncle Shikamaru and Aunt Temari were fun too, though she hated playing shōgi because she always lost after hours of planning and executing; Shikamaru said she was a challenging opponent though. Her Aunt Ino and Uncle Sai were so strange it was like she was on a different planet when she landed with them there. Aunt Ino was loud, bossy, demanding and nosy; Uncle Sai, while having good intentions; was just weird but she still liked being around them and Inojin wasn't bad company when she desired company.

For the most part though, Sarada would rather be alone than with her friends, and she thought it odd. Chōchō said that was just because she was cool, but Sarada didn't care. All she cared about; even now was her mom and her dad and keeping her few friends safe. It was because of her minimal affections for others that had led her to doing this tonight; well this and a devious plan which would probably scar both Chōchō and Boruto for life but they deserved what was coming to them! Anyways, back to her harebrained scheme she had enlisted the help of Shikadai for that tonight and now both she and Nara were watching from the shadows to see if her plan was working.

Her mom was smiling with joy, her dad was irritatingly indifferent but at least her parents were here and her plan was working as she happily bit her bottom lip to keep herself from cheering at the sight. The Nara boy sighed about this being troublesome but she ignored his attitude because he had offered to help her; and why he had been willing to help her when this was so 'troublesome' was beyond her.

"Shush, they'll hear us!" she hissed, he lifted a brow and looked at her with blank green eyes. She frowned then peeked as her father seated her mom in the restaurant. Sarada smiled with glee then grabbed Shikadai's arm to drag him after her as they slipped stealthily through the shadows. For her climbing the tree with chakra was no problem, she had to drag Shikadai up after her as they sat on the branch watching the date she had arranged for her parents.

"Why are you doing this?" Shikadai asked as he got comfortable on the branch. She looked at her long time, lazy friend and sighed.

"I want my mom to be happy," she murmured. And it was apparent that her parents were happy when they were together but she didn't know if her father was happy or not. Her dad was not the easiest of people to read.

"How do you think Boruto and Chōchō are doing on that blind date you set up?" Shikadai asked.

"Probably cursing, but they had it coming and I never said I was going on the date," she defended. Boruto hadn't been as easy to dupe into the date as Chōchō but she had been successful in her quest to get him to agree to the 'date' by saying she had been looking forward to it. The dobe had thought she had been asking him on a date, she had merely planned it to get back at his insufferable ungratefulness and Chōchō because she was being dramatic about her parent situation. Sarada thought it would be a fitting punishment for those two for being annoying. Still she like them both but lessons had to be taught and forcing them to endure each other's company for a prepaid night would be a good lesson for them. She smiled a bit as she activated her Sharingan to see better just how her parents' date was going. Shikadai used his shadow jutsu to keep her from falling.

* * *

Sakura smiled a bit, both from being happy and sensing her daughter's chakra. Sasuke smirked a bit.

"She's here," he murmured sounding amused.

"Of course she is, who do you think set this up?" Sakura asked him amused by her daughter's antics. Sarada had set this up obviously and she was going to see this date through though her father had wanted nothing more than to sit at home and relax. He was here merely because their daughter had demanded him to take her out; Sakura had had nothing to do with arranging this date.

"I didn't know she and the Nara kid were close," Sasuke said after they had been served dinner. Sakura smiled at the waiter who blushed the hurried away under Sasuke's glare.

"She's close to all the kids but she would rather be alone, I'm surprised Shikadai even bothered to come with her, he's so like his father it's amusing." Sakura ate her meal in a silent bliss. What her baby didn't know was that she was most used to this silence and indifferent behavior that Sasuke displayed; it was difficult to be mad at him for being himself. But it appeared that Sarada was determined for them to be on this date and Sasuke had caved and brought her here and now she was being spied on by her daughter and Shikadai. Though Shikadai helping with this was most surprising as she and Sasuke ate in a comfortable silence.

"Her Chūnin Selection Exams are coming up," Sakura said indifferently.

"Uh-huh," he replied. She smiled.

"So Boruto? Is he going to participate?"

"The dobe's son is just like him and determined so yes; besides I'll only teach him if he's willing to participate in the exam." Sasuke shrugged and Sakura laughed happily because that sounded just like Boruto and Naruto. Honestly the two were so similar that it made her laugh. And the funniest thing was Boruto tried to be as different from his father as possible; he was failing miserably at it because he was turning out to be exactly like Naruto in the long run.

"Remember when we were genin and Naruto was hell bent on being better than you in every way?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," he replied meaning yes.

"I think he did beat you in the long run," Sakura said happily. Sasuke's eyes narrowed then, she smiled. "He's Hokage after all, and he's in control of Kurama so I think he beat you in the long run."

"I got you," he pointed out, she smiled brilliantly and the sighed.

"Yes you did, and just think you and Naruto have children the exact same age on the same team who despise one another, oh the possibilities," she mused deviously. It was good for Sasuke to worry, though it was also good that aside from Chōchō, Sarada was surrounded by boys. Sasuke paled, she let her lips curve into a devious smile as she leaned forward on the table. "After all, you despised me when we started, and being hated by an Uchiha…"

She was silenced when he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Sarada is not marrying anyone!" he hissed through clenched teeth, she laughed before he kissed her. She then just stared at him, he smirked and there was a loud crash outside.

"Lets go," he dragged her away then, she laughed.

* * *

The fastest way to shut Sakura up and to distract a daughter; kiss Sakura. He had seen his daughter and the Nara brat fall into the bushes and then he had grabbed Sakura to drag her off. It also got his wife off of the topic of his daughter growing up and getting married.

Come tomorrow though, that blonde idiot kid was going to have the fear of Kami installed in him because there was no way in hell his angel would ever marry that blonde dobe. He'd make that clear, but for tonight and right now he'd enjoy the pinkette he had stolen from the older blonde dobe when they had been children. And he'd leave his daughter to her own devices for the night. No doubt she'd try to follow them, she was like her mother in that aspect; and she was dragging the Nara brat along. For some reason her being with Shikadai did not bother him as much as her being with the other boys of her age group, Shikadai wasn't going to try anything because he was too much like Shikamaru.

Sasuke smiled a bit as he laced his fingers with Sakura's and they walked home in silence. He barely got her home before his mouth was on hers' again and she was shoved against the door. Sarada's date had worked better than she would ever know as Sasuke dragged Sakura to bed and smiled when she laughed.

* * *

 **I've had this for a bit and refound it so I thought to post it before George ate it, I'm still retrieving works off of George at this time so I'm finding all sorts of stuff.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Uchiha! =)**


	4. I've Seen Love

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **I've Seen Love…**

.

I've never heard love.

Sure you can hear the words and the music,

But it has never sounds real to my ears,

Most words of love sound false as if they're a pretense,

A desire to obtain something.

.

I've never scented love.

True you can smell the chocolates and flowers,

And they're beautiful smells but normal,

It's as if the world says there's always beauty here,

And it's lovely but not love.

.

I've never tasted love.

Granted I've never gotten a boy to kiss me,

But I've heard love tastes like champeign,

It's supposed to be an intoxicating and drowning taste,

Something wonderful but it's not love.

.

I've never touched love.

I always felt love, they've seen to that,

My family and friends have always loved me

But I've never touched that elusive fire

I wish I had by now but I haven't.

.

However I've seen love.

It's not loud, or overpowering, or intoxicating, electrifying.

The love I've seen is painful, patient and empowering,

But despite that I've seen them love.

.

It's in the looks, the little touches, the secret smiles,

The stolen kisses and the unwavering faith,

Yes my young eyes have seen love.

.

Perhaps one day I could have that

But for now I'll just watch their love

It's blossoming every day and flourishing

But it flourishes in the shadows,

In the secrets and with care.

.

I've never heard love,

I've never scented love,

I've never tasted love,

I've never touched love,

But I've seen love.

.

And it's beautifully breathtaking.

* * *

 **Felt like writing one of my rare poems.  
**

 **This is from Sarada's POV about her parents in case you're wondering.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Uchiha! =)**


	5. The Worst Nightmare

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha**

Now as a father Sasuke had never really had to worried about his eldest daughter, Sarada, she had her mother's indestructible strength; complete with the seal to prove herself indestructible, and she was his daughter with a Sharingan and everything. There was literally nothing his daughter couldn't out maneuver, outwit, destroy or annihilate. He had never, ever worried about her, she was just too much like her mother in the temper department to worry about; boys were quick to go the opposite direction when they saw her. Not because she wasn't gorgeous; she was the prettiest girl in the village aside from her mother, if he did say so himself, but they ran because she could knock their asses to Suna and back and never break a sweat.

However, he was seeing the error in his ways now as he stared at a young man who was holding bouquet of flowers at his door while Sakura was helping Sarada get ready for the date. A date of which he had had a week's notice on from his wife, because Sarada had been too nervous to even bring up the topic with him.

And perhaps that was his first error, he hadn't thought about when she would become interested in boys because she was always so studious why would she ever be interested in boys; especially when none of them were good enough for her. or perhaps his mayjor error came just before he left for nine years, when she was three years old and had announced to him directly this boy was annoying. Or perhaps it was when he had returned home and her accomplice when setting up a date for him and her mother had been the very toddler she had told him to be annoying. Or perhaps when he had been too busy with training her and dobe jr. to notice that when she wasn't training (because then he was being pestered by dobe jr. for more training) or she wasn't at the hospital with her mother or learning to be Hokage, she had been with this particular 'annoying' boy.

"Evening Sir," the boy said, Sasuke just stepped aside to let the green eyed boy with a spikey tail on his head into his apartment where his girls were against his will. The green eyed boy stood there, and he looked nervous in a Nara lazy way as he stood there looking completely at ease, but there was something in those eyes, the eyes he had inherited from his mother as he tracked him. Sasuke was half tempted to Amaterasu the boy and say he didn't know what happened to Sarada's date.

Not that that would fly with her mother or his seventeen year old daughter. A four year old trotted out of his room to grab his pants' leg which had looking at the four year old looking a lot like him and Itachi staring up expectantly at him.

"Aa," he acknowledged as he picked him up. Itachi looked to the Nara boy with wide onyx eyes and he looked over to see his youngest daughter peeking around the corner with wide onyx eyes at the Nara boy.

"Sayuri," Shikadai greeted. The younger toddler disappeared down the corner. Sasuke put his eldest and only son down and the four year old darted off after his little sister.

"Sir," Shikadai looked at him and shifted from foot to foot as he stood there.

"Let me be clear, you make her cry, break her heart, harm her in anyway and you will not need to worry your future, because I will end you," Sasuke snarled out. "She is my eldest daughter, and if you dare to treat her how I treated her mother," because the entire village apparently knew he had broken Sakura's heart repeatedly when they were younger. "I will rip you to shreds, light you on fire and walk away without a backwards glance. You will treat her like a queen or you will perish, understood, Nara?"

The boy looked at him with wide startled green eyes before a lazy smirk spread on his lips and he nodded.

"Yes Sir, I will treat her like a queen."

"Good, and if you touch her, I'll kill you," Sasuke said flatly. He couldn't stop his daughter from dating, Sakura had already given him a week's notice that Sarada liked a boy and had been asked to the festival by a boy and she was going, and said boy (at the time unnamed boy, probably left anonymous by Sakura so he lived to this point) was to be alive and well when Sarada's date came.

"Yes Sir," he nodded and they stood there in silence. He was not happy about this and he was still tempted to Amaterasu the boy standing there but he didn't because to do so would mean he'd be igniting the wrath of his wife and eldest daughter. It was strange how all three Uchiha women had Sakura's temper, he had hopes that his son was going to be like Itachi in the temper department, but there was also Sakura's slight bump holding their fourth child which she claimed had his temper.

"Good," he snarled and he heard a crash in the other room.

"Itachi!" he heard Sarada yelp.

"Alright, everyone's alright, Sarada, nothing happened, so come on," he heard Sakura order. He was shocked with how his daughter looked as she rounded the corner. Itachi was hugging his mother's skirt, a sleepy Sayuri was hugging her mom who was holding her up, and Sarada was holding her mother's hand as she appeared.

His family, it was the only thought in his mind as he looked at them.

"Hey Shikadai," Sarada mumbled as she blushed a little. Sasuke scowled at Shikadai who smiled at her and offered her the flowers.

"Here," he said nervously and Sasuke picked up Itachi again before the four year old could cause trouble.

"Well, Papa?" Sarada asked him shyly. He looked his eldest over with a critical eye, she looked gorgeous in her pink kimono which faded into red at the bottom, flower petals were embroidered into it with leaves which brought tints of green into the design, he recognized it as a gift from her grandmother and grandfather with the Uchiha crest on the back of it.

"Beautiful," he said coolly. She smiled happily.

"I'll have her home by…" Shikadai started.

"Nine," he answered, that gave them two hours an elbow in his ribs had him scowling at his small pink wife.

"Eleven," Sakura said and he glared at the boy.

"Ten!" Sarada compromised then. "We'll be back at ten. Thanks Mom!"

"Have fun," Sakura ordered.

"Love you, dad!" she said as she took Shikadai's offered arm, he glared at the boy.

"I'll take care of her!" Shikadai assured him in a laidback tone which had him lifting his brow as he watched them go.

"I don't like this," he grumbled.

"Oh Shush, she was going to grow up at some point!" Sakura said as she walked to the nursery, he followed her with Itachi who tugged on his hair, Sasuke glanced at his son who grinned as he poked his brow, Sasuke smiled slight to the toddler in his arm as they walked into the nursery and he put the kid on his bed.

"Why can't they just stay… little?" he grumbled as he tucked Itachi in and walked over to Sakura who was putting Sayuri on her bed.

"Well, they have to grow up at some point, it's inevitable," she pointed out as she finished tucking Sayuri in who giggled at having a kiss on the brow when Sakura got to her feet unsteadily, Sasuke helped her up, it had only taken four pregnancies for her to actually look pregnant, and even now in month eight she only looked like she was just starting her second trimester according to Tsunade.

"Sayuri, don't grow up," he ordered his grinning toddler, she was almost two and he loved being around this time as leaned over and kissed her brow. She yawned and fell asleep. Itachi and Sayuri were taking after their eldest sister at this age, they didn't talk yet, and while he wasn't worried about it after having had gone through this with Sarada, it was apparently concerning to Tsunade, Kakashi, the Dobe, Hinata, Mebuki, and Kizashi and pretty much all of their friends. However, Sarada had spoken her first words when she had found her mother miscarrying and unconscious and half-dead; not a pleasant memory for him but it was when Sarada had screamed her first words.

"Don't be ridiculous Sasuke," Sakura said as they left the toddlers to sleep. "Besides, she could do worse than Nara, I think she mostly likes him because he can keep up with her thought processes."

"He's a he and he's with my daughter, I don't care who he is; I do not like him," Sasuke grounded out.

"She could date Boruto," Sakura pointed out flatly. He felt his eye twitch with a homicidal intent. Whether that kid was his student or not, he'd burn him alive if he even thought about courting Sarada. At least Nara was respectable, dobe jr. was the fucking dobe but smarter at seventeen.

"No, not even Karama would do that to me," Sasuke snapped.

"I don't know, you've don't a lot of really bad things over the course of your life… and what goes around comes around," Sakura teased, he snarled as he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"No," he answered her and she smiled as she laughed.

"Sasuke, you had to know this day would come," she mused.

"I thought I'd be dead at least two weeks when it did," he admitted and his wife laughed as she rested her brow on his chest then looked up at him. He was shocked when she pulled him down for a hard kiss on the lips. He responded greedily as he gently pushed her up against a wall and was mindful of the slight protruding bump holding his fourth child. His fingers were in her hair as they kissed for a long moment and nothing else mattered to them for a second.

"She'll be alright Sasuke," Sakura breathed when he pulled away. He rested his brow on hers and just stayed there for a moment.

"I still don't trust him," Sasuke said firmly. Sakura smiled.

"You're not required to trust him, just… trust Sarada. She's a smart young woman, and she's an Uchiha, and I didn't raise a fool so trust her Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Aa," he agreed reluctantly as he kissed her again.

"Sasuke,"

"No, you are still very pregnant despite your deceptively normal appearance and we are not having a repeat of Sarada or Itachi," he said firmly. She grumbled a bit as they eventually ended up on the couch of the fourth time rebuilt house to watch a movie. Sakura was sound asleep within minutes and he smirked in triumph as he enjoyed a moment of peace while he waited up for his daughter to return. At around nine forty he maneuvered Sakura to her bed, she protested a bit as he put her on the bed but he won just simple because she was exhausted. But as a mother of three and pregnant, he didn't think it was surprising that she was exhausted.

He left Sakura sound asleep in their room as he waited up for Sarada. Eighteen minutes after putting Sakura to bed, at exactly nine fifty-nine he heard Sarada's voice and he activated his Sharingan as he watched his daughter and their date. He actually took a deep breath to prevent himself from lunging out of his house, grabbing his daughter and killing the Nara brat when he saw Shikadai kiss his daughter's small form and wait for her as she walked into the house at exactly ten o'clock on the dot.

"Dad!" Sarada gasped once she saw him after shutting the door.

"Sarada," he greeted, the seventeen year old blushed and bit her lip.

"You saw that?" she asked shyly.

"Aa," he answered with a nod; there was no point in lying to the girl because it was a rule Sarada had started when she had found his journals of all his crimes and nightmares when she had been thirteen. She had demanded the truth and then after receiving a long and painful talk from him and Sakura about what had gone on in his past she had then ordered nothing but the truth ever be told because she wasn't going to stand to be treated like a child when she had a right to know the truth.

"Please don't kill him?" Sarada said uncertainly.

"Did he harm you?"

"No," she answered.

"Did he touch you?"

"No."

"Did he break your heart?"

"No."

"Then I don't have a reason to kill him, yet," Sasuke informed her. Sarada giggled a bit and walked over to the couch before flopping onto it with him as they both stared at the television in companionable silence.

"Dad?"

"Hn."

"When did you know mom was the one?" Sarada asked him suddenly and he stiffened slightly at the question as he looked over to his eldest daughter who looked at him expectantly.

"Elaborate," he ordered.

"When did you know mom was your one, the one you wanted to marry and be with for the rest of your life?" Sarada asked.

"Truth or censored?" he demanded. There was the truth of his side, or she could just as her mother who would have the censored version so he didn't look more like a bastard than he already was.

"Truth," Sarada said as she pulled her short hair down.

"The first time I left you and her behind," he answered and that froze Sarada.

"But that was… that was…" she stammered.

"Right after your third birthday," he answered honestly and she just gaped at him. "I married her when the Kazekage was trying to lure her to Suna, I knew I loved her when I had to leave you two behind," Sasuke explained and she just blinked.

"But mom loved you… for… forever? How come you didn't love her?" Sarada asked. He just sighed.

"You read the journals Sarada," he answered coldly and his daughter looked at her lap. "Why?"

"Well… I was just curious…" she evaded and he glared at her and she sighed. "Fine, I think… I think I might… like Shikadai more than just a date," she mumbled and peeked at him. His eyes narrowed and she gave him her nervous crooked grin.

"If he breaks your heart I'm killing him," he warned her seriously and she smiled her lopsided grin broadly as she gave him a hug; in private they expressed affection, though rare, but in public this almost never happened as he hesitantly brought his arm around Sarada and hugged her as well as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're the best dad ever," she informed him as she pulled away then hurried to her room leaving him stunned when he walked back to his room and smirked in triumph at his daughter's sweet words as he changed for bed and crawled into the bed as he pulled his wife close and rested his hand on her swollen stomach.

"Sasuke," Sakura mumbled.

"I'm the best dad ever," he whispered in her ear and she laughed sleepily.

"Told you so," Sakura yawned. "I love you," she whispered as she fell back into her deep slumber and he curled around her in response.

"Aa," he agreed solemnly.

* * *

 **A Father's Day Gift!**

 **This story is NOT tied to Until the Day I Die, its a stand alone one shot idea I wrote for Father's Day 2016.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Uchiha! =)**


	6. Troublesome

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Nara**

Nara Shikadai could honestly say life could be a drag, he didn't want to be a Nara; Nara's had expectations on them. He didn't want to be the Kazekage's nephew, the Kazekage's nephew had expectations on him. And he did not want to be a member of Ino-Shika-Chō because there were expectations on him.

However, this didn't mean he hated his life.

He just found it cumbersome having expectations on him when all he wanted to do was play his games, watch the clouds and take a nap.

It wasn't a lot to want out of life, but it was what he had wanted, at least until there was the challenge of a certain Uchiha around.

Now, he could state that he always hung out with Inojin and ChōChō; he remembered taking bathes with them as children, he called their parents' his aunts and uncles, and he walked into their homes without any fuss. Their homes were his home.

But aside from Inojin and ChōChō he could always remember one other being around, and he remembered snapping to attention whenever she walked into the room.

Uchiha Sarada.

He remembered meeting her in a hospital, she didn't say anything to him, or anyone as he remembered. However, there was something about the young black haired, black eyed toddler which always captured his attention whenever she was near. She was definitely her daddy's little girl, he could remember that because Uchiha Sasuke had always terrified him; even as a toddler. There was something threateningly ominous about Uchiha Sasuke that he had respected, and tried to figure out so he could maneuver around the Uchiha to his daughter. But then Sasuke had left, and Shikadai didn't have an obstacle to watch out for.

As young children he had run with Inojin and Boruto with ChōChō and Himawari tagging along after them. Uchiha Sarada hadn't ever really joined their antics, she had watched from a far and that had always bothered him. it had bothered him so much that once he had followed her stealthily through the village market. She had an allowance and seemed to be picking up groceries, he watched in confusion as shop owners actually slammed the door in her face and shouted at her to leave, but she had quietly ignored them all.

It had baffled him so much that when he asked his mother and father about why the villagers shunned Sarada he was furious on her behalf at their answer. Sarada was an Uchiha, and not just any Uchiha but the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, her father had been a traitor, her uncle had killed her clan, her ancestor had started the war with one of her few surviving cousins; Uchiha were not really welcomed here.

But he never expressed his disgust in the villagers' attitudes towards Sarada, instead he suggested that ChōChō and Himawari might like playing with a girl instead of them one day and they had both been confused until he pointed out that Sarada was alone. The Uchiha was soon dragged after their group. At least until the Academy. When they were all of age to attend the Academy Uchiha Sarada didn't join their class.

This had once again confused him, but he hadn't thought too much about it. Maybe she didn't want to be a shinobi, she was a quiet girl. Shikadai hadn't paid her much attention until he heard his father, mother and Aunt Karui arguing one day. Karui shouted that any Uchiha was dangerous and shouldn't be in the Academy and the council should stick to such a decision, Shikadai was once again mad about this, he didn't stick around to hear the rest of the argument as he snuck out of the house. He went over to Aunt Ino's and Uncle Sai's, Inojin and Sarada were sitting on the floor. Inojin and Sarada were doing the Academy homework together, Sarada was tutoring Inojin.

An interesting idea came to Shikadai's mind.

However, there was a reputation he had to keep: lazy; else people would expect things of him and that simply wouldn't do as he spent the evening with Inojin and Sarada. He was startled with how simple this was for her, and he suggested to Inojin that he bring it up with their sensei; Shino; that perhaps the Uchiha should join the class. She was already tutoring Inojin, and that was apparently without studying.

Sarada joined their class the next year of the Academy.

Shino-sensei complained to Anko-sensei that he and Sarada were evenly smart, but he'd never apply himself. Shikadai had smirked at that as he walked off with his hands clasped behind his head as he went to play games with Boruto and Inojin. He saw Sarada from the corner of his eye in a tree with a book as villagers talked trash about her right below the tree she was in and he saw her look at him. Shikadai blushed as he looked away, he didn't dare to intervene because she wasn't just an Uchiha. She was a Haruno and as a Haruno she had an atrocious temper when unleashed; he'd seen it when she whacked Boruto over the head with a book.

Shikadai enjoyed it when his uncles visited. Uncle Kankurō and Uncle Gaara were odd men but very smart. He asked them about the Fourth Great Shinobi War trying to figure out the Uchihas' role in the war without letting on the fact he was more than another lazy genius. Shikadai absorbed the information and stored it away for analyst later as he snuck off to play his game with Inojin. Boruto had been growing into a brat and cheating, it was annoying.

It was when he was twelve that he saw Mirai and her squad partner Hajime at his graduation to a squad that he grinned thinking his 'older sister' to be his mentor. No, he was baffled when tradition was broken and his mentor turned out to Moegi. It was a bit of a drag, she was so… uppity, it was annoying. But he supposed it could be worse, he could be stuck on a team with Konohamaru as his sensei.

He and Inojin did not take to training, well, Inojin did because he feared his mother's wrath but who didn't fear Aunt Ino's wrath!? And getting ChōChō to do anything was a challenge already so why would they fight about training when none of them wanted to train as it was.

Shikadai just enjoyed his time sneaking out to play his handheld games and watching the clouds. That is until one day he was sitting in a fast food restaurant with Boruto and Inojin; hiding from his mother as they played a game. She had stomped in, all in a huff because Boruto was being a brat and he had to admit he had liked watching her as scolded Boruto, but he was unimpressed with Boruto who had cheated at their game again as he and Inojin left. Shikadai didn't make it far as he watched Sarada with Mitsuki before Mitsuki had left her.

He had walked with her through the village, making it a simple run in, she said she had to go to the market and he said his father had always told him to walk a girl home. She didn't argue with him and for the most part they ignored one another, she asked questions about his game, he answered them. He asked questions about her book, she evaded answering them. It was amusing, and cute, she neatly stepping out of the questions or deflecting them or giving a vague grunt as an answer.

He saw her to her apartment, saw her look ready to cry at the door and his eyes narrowed on the red painting on the door: TRAITORS. Sarada said nothing to him, slipped between him and the door, thanked him for his kindness of walking her home but she was good. He had said goodbye and they had parted ways.

No one ever knew he tracked down the four civilian assholes (who were older teenagers) and wrapped them up with darkness then threatened them with eternal darkness if they didn't leave the Uchiha family alone. They had pisssed themselves in fear of him as he walked away lazily. He spent the night playing shogi with his father.

The Chūnin Exams were upon them, he had procrastinated about filling out the paperwork but under his mother's threat of training with her, he had quickly filled it out. Sarada had been proud about filling hers' out according to Boruto who was eager to participate in the exams. Shikadai said nothing, and he and Inojin tried to pry information about the exams out of their fathers but received nothing, then the exams came.

Unsurprisingly Sarada and her team made it through the first round. In his mind she was about his only serious competition here so he kept a wary eye on her.

He, Inojin, and ChōChō made it through the second round with flying colors. He watched in abject terror though when two Mist genin were carted out of the ruins with several broken bones and crush injuries, he looked over to Uchiha Sarada who held her flag in victory with her red eyes and superior smirk. She was terrifyingly adorable then, in his mind and he had been horrified at the thought. So much so that he had hurried after his father after the examines before something stupid came over him.

But his father's words had him mortified and he glanced at the troublesome Uchiha who was walking away from the exam with a cool air around her.

His father's words rang in his ears though 'troublesome girls are always the best'.

His father just had no idea how troublesome Uchiha Sarada was.

The time for the third and final exam came, he was winning his matches, but from the stands he watched in a wondering terror as Uchiha Sarada smashed her opponent's face in and stood there grinning innocently.

After the whole disaster of the Ōtsutsuki, he and Sarada were the only two to pass to chūnin level.

Their families had celebrated together and he spent the entire night trying desperately not to look at her. He had come to the horrible realization that he had a crush on her, and he had no idea when that had even started. He had always liked Uchiha Sarada, and now that he knew that for a fact he was terrified of her finding out. Or worse, her father finding out. Shikadai shuddered to think of what Uchiha Sasuke would do to him if it was known that he liked Uchiha Sarada; that was a thought which had him wanted the shadows of the restaurant to swallow him up and make him disappear. The horror of the thought of an Uchiha finding out he liked Sarada was mortifying.

But life went on.

Eventually ChōChō and Inojin made chūnin, he was happy to have his friends at his rank again; and he was careful to keep the fact he liked Uchiha Sarada from Akimichi ChōChō or else half the village would know and that was a nightmare which could keep him awake at night. Inojin knew his horrid secret, but Shikadai also knew that Inojin had a crush on Uzumaki Himawari and Boruto was their best friend; see the problems here?

Shikadai worked in strategy like his father, but he also ended up in diplomacy like his mother. It was all a drag, but he found it was better than obsessing and worrying about his stupid crush on a certain Uchiha.

His life was completely destroyed one day though when ChōChō brought Sarada over to the Akimichi residence and he was hanging out with Inojin there so they could play their handhelds. It was much more entertaining to play them when they had to actually sneak around to play them. But that wasn't why his life was ruined. He hadn't paid ChōChō attention when she said that they were having a makeover and the boys weren't allowed; at seventeen this seemed childish and he had dismissed it.

Then the girls had walked out again after hours of doing whatever it was girls did.

His jaw dropped at the sight of Uchiha Sarada. Akimichi ChōChō was an impressive sight, she was always confident in her looks and she was confident in who she was. But Shikadai had never seen Uchiha Sarada outside of her ANBU training gear, mission gear, and her headband. Now she stood there in civilian pants, a red blouse, white sweater, no glasses, a red ribbon in her ebony hair and her onyx eyes darting around uncomfortably.

She had said something about wanting her glasses back, but Shikadai knew glasses weren't going to hide that again. Holy fuck! She was gorgeous!

Not in the way that ChōChō was, or Himawari, or the village girls.

Sarada was rather small, she was built like her mother, slight of frame and not a lot of feminine qualities. She hits like her mother too; which means mountains can and do topple under wrath. But she is a slight framed girl with long legs, small breasts, a small waist and a slight flare of hips. However that wasn't what he couldn't look away from, it was her face.

Now, he had vague memories of a toddler without glasses, but those were vague and a he couldn't ever remember Uchiha Sarada without her glasses. Which was ridiculous because she had the best eyesight besides a Hyūga. Anyways, without her glasses she looked… beautiful. Her lips were full, her oval face was elegant, her brow arched neatly, her eyes were not overly large but beautifully full, her lashes were thick, that large brow of hers' also held the Strength of a Hundred Seal, and her nose just made the deal completely.

He was royally fucked then as he stared at her with bulging eyes. He actually fell out of his seat as he watched her leave with ChōChō. Inojin had laughed at him, Shikadai had threatened to tell Boruto about his crush on Himawari and that had shut them up.

However, Shikadai knew he was fucked from that day forward.

He was in love; no longer crushing on, but full on, hopelessly, pathetically, and regrettably in love with Uchiha Sarada.

She drove him nuts the next day when he saw her and she was wearing her red framed glasses again. As they were arguing about the strategy of a mission he blurted out a question about why she wore glasses and she just blinked. She hadn't said anything about them, they were a seal, and that was all. He didn't understand but she didn't seem to be inclined to share what that meant.

He avoided her after that awkward fight, but after about a week he felt normal again. He was working as an ambassador's assistant to his mother, and that was the day that he learnt about jealousy. Rounding the corner of the hall he had been infuriated to see a Cloud-nin; the very one who had lost the Chūnin Exams against Boruto flirted with her shameless. There was a smug satisfaction in him when he watched her punch Yurui down the stairs of the diplomat's office's stairs. Sarada turned on her heels then fuming, looked at him and then said they needed to talk about her mission report for the joint mission she had participated on with Suna shinobi. He had taken her out for coffee while they chatted about her report.

Shikadai had traced Yurui down after that lunch and warned him off of Sarada with a few well-placed hits and threats.

It was a stupid feeling; jealousy, and he hated it because it burned away his lackadaisical demeanor faster than he liked. Appearing lazy was what kept him from having a monstrous work load; though his mother was not fooled for some reason. That day his mother had taken him out for a dinner. It was a quiet meal of take out in the park and they had chatted a bit. She told him to ask Uchiha Sarada out, he had nearly choked on his food.

He could see his funeral then, 'he died because he asked Uchiha Sasuke's only daughter out' was to be engraved into his headstone. His mother had laughed and said Sasuke wasn't that bad, he frowned and said he'd pass.

He ended up dating a girl from the Cryptoanalysis Squad named Shiori, she was a nice, simple, frazzled girl who did not have onyx eyes or ebony hair (she had blonde hair and blue eyes). She was not slight of figure but rather a busty girl, and she was not quiet; she was a talker.

She was everything Sarada wasn't.

And he had done that on purpose in hopes of kicking whatever bug had planted itself in him for Sarada out.

It didn't work when he saw her playing with her two younger brothers; Satoru and Sadao. He saw her smile as she laughed and ran from the toddlers and he knew he was once again fucked as he stood there on a date with Shiori watching the park as they ate ice cream. He was sunk, and he didn't tell his girlfriend that he loved another girl as she laughed with two toddler brothers who chased her around and play tackled her. At the end of that date he decided to be fair with Shiori, they had been dating for nearly a year and he broke it off with her. As much as it sucked to do that it was for the best.

He was nineteen when he did his first mission with Sarada, ever, which scared the hell out of him.

Assassinations were not his normal thing, but this was an exception because his best friends had been taken by a terrorist; Inojin, Boruto, and Himawari were being ransomed off, and he had come for them because the Leaf did not negotiate with terrorist. Period.

He had volunteered and asked for assistance, the Seventh had summoned Uchiha Sarada.

Shikadai wasn't a fool, he knew her reputation as a one woman army and knew she was more than capable of what they were about to do. But the last time he'd really seen Uchiha Sarada in action (aside from punching flirting Cloud diplomats) was the Chūnin Exams. But her reputation was known and that was why he was alright with working with her. Besides, Uchiha Sarada was a collected woman.

They had retrieved their friends, and the two of them had taken out an entire terror network in the process. The celebratory dinner for their success had led to a lot of drinking, Sarada was a giggly drunk and he took her home. He was nearly chidori'd to death by her father when he knocked on the door, Sasuke wasn't happy that his daughter was drunk, and Shikadai didn't disagree. She was vulnerable, beautiful, and not in control of her body, Shikadai had shuddered to think of what could have happened to her if he hadn't walked her home.

At twenty he ended up on a double date with Sarada because of Inojin and Himawari who had bartered a date if they took the two other most responsible people they knew; him and Sarada. Shikadai had come to the conclusion then that the heavens hated him as they continuously set him up with Uchiha Sarada; the untouchable Uchiha Princess on top of that.

That night hadn't been so bad, he had shock Sarada and himself when they were joking and he had followed an impulse. He kissed the glasses beauty he had loved, pressed her up against an old tree shadowed in the night and took what he wanted. It was in his mother's nature to take what she wanted, and he had inherited that to an extent.

He was still lazy Nara Shikadai, but he wanted Uchiha Sarada.

So he stole that first kiss, pressed her up against a tree and kissed her as if it were the last thing he'd ever do; because it very well could be if he was caught; and tasted her. She tasted sweet, like desert, but there was a dangerous edge to her, she tasted of chidori and alcohol. Kami had she ever tasted good, he felt like he was drunk on that kiss when he pulled away and stared at those startle onyx eyes. He kissed her again and savored the dark, edgy flavor of Uchiha Sarada.

After that night Sarada avoided him and he knew it, she was damn good at hiding but he was a strategist and figuring out his friends and enemies was his job. He figured her out and narrowed her list of hiding holes (trees) down to a few and found her. It had taken him three months but he had found her, she had tried to punch him through a mountain, he had managed to pin her to the ground and reason with her. It wasn't an easy task pinning Uchiha Sarada, she made it damn hard and when he finally pinned her with his shadow jutsu she was livid. But once he found out why she was livid he was shocked.

At twenty years old Sarada had never been kissed before that night.

Shikadai had been shocked to learn that, and very proud to be her first because that meant he'd be her only. He was so sunk with whatever it was he felt for her that he decided to be like his mother and just take what he wanted. He wanted Uchiha Sarada, he'd have her. Shikadai asked her on a proper date once that lethal temper of hers' had calmed down and she reluctantly complied; under the promise that he not steal another kiss from her.

He had complied.

Shikadai had walked onto the Uchiha compound the night of his intended date and was greeted by the all terrifying Uchiha Sasuke. Threats and ultimatums were passed by the Uchiha, and Shikadai had agreed to all of these partially so he lived, and partially because he already had the entire strategy for winning over the Uchiha family to liking him plotted.

The first date with Sarada was different than that stupid double date they had been on where they had watched the puppy love of Inojin and Himawari. Sarada was watching him warily and he was assessing her for her enjoyment of the night.

He won by the end of the night after that simple date.

It was clear that Sarada was uncomfortable on the date, when he had asked why she had bluntly stated she wasn't going to be used to hurt her father or her mother and left him behind. He had jogged after her, then spent the rest of the night assuring her that that was not his intentions. She said prove it and he knew he needed a new strategy for catching her, but he accepted her challenge without second thought as they continued their date.

The desire to kiss her at the end of the date was overwhelming but he refrained as she walked into her house and disappeared from his view.

His 'girlfriend' was stubborn, she was evasive, and she was quirky when he could pry her cool exterior away long enough to see the real her. There was nothing about Sarada he didn't like, and that was something Boruto couldn't understand. But Boruto was a lady's man and would just as soon sleep with Mitsuki as flirt with Sarada and they all knew it, he'd turn to men before he tried dating an Uchiha. Inojin just wished him luck. Shikadai had decided he was going to need it.

But after two years of dating he managed to have her comfortable enough, and her parents liked him, that he decided to take the next step with Uchiha Sarada.

ChōChō and Himawari had helped him with the ring.

His dad had pulled a few strings with a restaurant, his mother had threatened the owner when he bluntly said 'We don't serve Uchihas here'.

Boruto created the smokescreen and everything was set up with the help of his friends.

The night he proposed Sarada was wary of him for some reason, he blamed Boruto and Mitsuki, but he was undeterred as he walked with her to the restaurant. The ring he had been hiding in his sock drawer for months now felt like it weighed like a ton but he was kind of excited for tonight as he walked with her.

He and Sarada hadn't had sex, he had a feeling she was avoiding feeling like she had been used by him if this went badly, and though he wanted sex he wasn't going to force her. however, provided her father wasn't around to kill him they did make out, and he loved that. A part of him was hoping that they would make out tonight; he had asked Uchiha Sasuke for permission for his daughter's hand only to receive the response:

'Break my daughter's heart and I will break you.'

With that encouragement in mind he was optimistic that everything was going to go how he planned and he would get to make out with his fiancé. After all, Himawari and Inojin were getting hitched next week and even ChōChō was getting married before the year was out, to Mitsuki shockingly. So Shikadai felt that now was just as good of a time as any to get married. But that didn't stop his nerves and uncertainty as he looked at the slight glasses wearing woman beside him and felt that ring in his pocket. When they arrived at the restaurant Sarada had promptly wanted to leave, he knew then that she was still uncomfortable in the village but was determined.

Tonight was going to be perfect of her, even if it killed him; and it just might as he gently pulled her protesting for along. She relented though and they were enjoying a good meal. After dinner when they were walking through the park holding hands he had started trying to find the words to propose to her.

She burst into tears at his fumble of words and saying 'we need to talk'.

Needless to say the proposal was a dramatic drag with Sarada thinking he was dumping her and him thinking she was crying at his proposal. Once it was all straightened out they were good, and even laughed about that debacle.

The wedding was a November wedding; mostly because it was September and he wasn't going to give her a chance to change her mind. His brilliance of that move though was because he made her think it was her idea; no doubt if she found him manipulating her she'd kick his ass through all the countries and back for fun and then put him six thousand below. Which was why he did not manipulate Uchiha Sarada, ever, well, not often enough to get caught. He only maneuvered her in his big plans. But still, she hadn't caught him and he was thankful for that.

Her mother had been thrilled about their announcement when they returned. Her father had only glared a warning at him and hugged Sarada. His father had been happy and hugged Sarada tightly when they announced it the next day. His mother had told him it was about time he got off his lazy ass and propose before welcoming Sarada to the family with another hug.

Needless to say things slipped away from the quickly as they prepared for the wedding.

Shikadai had prepared for the situation of a runaway bride; which was entirely possible with how Sarada hated being on display; even though she did still want to be the ninth Hokage.

He was just relieved when Sasuke appeared with Sarada on his arm as they walked down the aisle. Though he did hear her father say it wasn't too late to run, which had him frowning and Sarada smiling. Once their vows were said, rings exchanged and she was kissed as Nara Sarada, she couldn't run away and he had felt relieved as they made it through the reception and the families.

That first night had been a relief to him as he kissed that dangerous, dark edge of Sarada and pealed her dress aside as he enjoyed her that night. Nara Shikadai found himself hopelessly addicted to his young wife.

A year passed, Himawari married Inojin. And ChōChō married Mitsuki. It was fine in his mind as they all went about their lives. Himawari was the first of the Ino-Shika-Chō group to have a child. She had a blue eyed, blonde boy with two whiskers on each cheek and a Byakugan behind those pupiless blue eyes. Shikadai had fell in love with his nephew then and spoiled Inodai rotten. ChōChō was the next to have her baby, two months after Himawari, Chōchi was a plump boy with gold eyes, his silver hair and his Akimichi grandfather's face. He was cut, and Shikadai liked him, but the kid was loud and demanding.

A month after Chōchi's birth Sarada approached him with startling news, she was pregnant. He had fallen out of his seat before scrambling up, kissing her and asking her how far. Two months. Seven months later he yelped when she screamed in pain and broke his hand in labor.

His daughter was born without a sound, when he seen her presented to her mother he was startled to look at a girl who looked exactly like Sarada, and he smiled at her. His daughter had his eyes in shape, but with her onyx eyes, ebony hair and oval face she was the spitting image of her mother, and he had smiled at his daughter.

"Troublesome women," Shikadai sighed when his daughter captured his finger and sucked it silently in her little mouth.

Sarada had laughed.

Nara Shika only looked indifferent as she sucked his finger and Shikadai decided his father was right, troublesome women were the best.

* * *

 **I wrote this when I was exceedingly bored, I mean bored out of my skull, at one in the morning and finished it by three. To those of you wondering why I write at one in the morning know this, I do not sleep a lot; four to five hours is all I need to be functioning and I've always been that way.**

 **Anyways I wrote it, now I feel better about writing my other fanfics so hopefully I'll have updates today.**


	7. Unsteady

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha**

The rain slid over her skin and she had long since been alone staring at the coffin after everyone had left her.

Her father.

The hero. The most powerful shinobi besides a Kage. The savior of the world. Master of the Rinnegan. Master of the Sharingan. A reformed criminal. An antisocial bastard who had loved her, but he had left her.

Left her all alone now.

Her breathe hitched as her chest tightened and the tears which hadn't escaped during the funeral slipped her guard now as she collapsed into the grass and sobbed. The rain slid over her skin as her black hair fell in a curtain around her while she hugged herself.

What no one had said was her father had only been half a man for ten years now. That he had been hurting and just waiting for his death.

But she hadn't wanted him to go, he hadn't wanted him to leave her alone in this world as she sobbed and screamed her pain into the grass. There was no one there to see her pain as she cried out. she hated herself because her father had died, died here at this grave, while she had been on a date.

A fucking date!

Sarada squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to keep everything back unsuccessfully and cried as the world felt like it was crushing her.

She was alone.

She was the last Uchiha.

But she didn't want to be the last one, she wanted them back.

 _Three Days Earlier…_

"Hey Papa," she greeted as she walked into the family's house. She knew he wasn't in the kitchen, neither of them could stand that room since they had found mama collapsed and cold on the tiles of it. She walked passed the kitchen to his study, he was reading, and she smiled when he looked up at her.

"Sarada," he greeted, his voice was soft but he hadn't spoken much since mama had passed. She remembered how frantic he had been pulling her mother's body to him and sobbing, howling, and screaming like a raging animal as he refused to believe she was dead. Sarada had frantically called the hospital but it had been too late.

"I have a date," she said softly and that had him lifting a brow in interest. "With Nara Shikadai."

"Hn," he nodded. She saw him put aside the book then, it was one of mama's medical books she noted and she smiled. Ten years later and her father still only loved her mama, oh, she knew he loved her, but her father had never remarried, never dated, and to her knowledge hadn't had a fling since mama's death. It sad knowing how much he loved her still, but it was sweet in a way.

"Tomorrow, he asked me out," she informed him.

"You are a grown woman Sarada, I trust you to take care of yourself," he informed her and she walked over to the foot seat in front of his chair. She was twenty-two, soon to be twenty-three, and her father had always given her free run even before… but that didn't mean she'd be foolish enough to take advantage of his trust in her.

"I know, but mama always told me to tell you what I was doing so we didn't lose touch," she explained. Her father's exposed onyx eye looked sad and lost at the mention of mama, just as she felt the pang in her chest at the memory of that talk with mama.

"When is your date," her father asked calmly.

"Tonight, we're going to the movies and dinner, probably walk around afterwards, nothing fancy," she assured him.

"Just be smart," he said and she smiled then.

"Always," she had assured him as she stood up and walked out of the room, she picked up her bag and went up to her room. Her father seemed to be doing alright today, he wasn't in his dark mood and she felt sad. He missed mama so much.

Getting ready for her date was not fun, she wasn't a girly girl like Himawari or ChōChō. But she could clean up nicely, as she pulled on clean pants, a nice blouse, a sweater that had once been her mother's, and a red ribbon in her ebony hair. Doing the bare minimum of makeup, she decided she was good enough for her date with Shikadai and walked down the stairs. Her father was still reading that book but he had moved to the kitchen table.

"What are you doing this evening?" she asked.

"Visiting your mother," he answered, she saw the flowers then and knew he had been to the Yamanaka shop. She looked down then.

"I can cancel and go with you," she said quickly.

"Go Sarada, it'll be your birthday tomorrow, enjoy it," her father said sternly.

"Are you sure?" she pestered. Yesterday was the anniversary of her mother's death and the day before had been her mother's birthday, she knew her father was missing her mother the most right now.

"Aa," he nodded. There was a knock on the door and she stood up. Kissing his cheek, she walked to the door and smiled weakly at Shikadai. He was a good friend, had been probably her best friend since she had been fifteen. They had bonded over his mother's illness, he had been terrified about losing his mom, which was understandable and Sarada had helped the entire Nara clan through Temari's illness. Temari had been fine in the end, but it had been a terrifying process and Shikadai had quickly become a friend of hers'. She hadn't ever expected him to ask her out on a date, she had thought that a girl like Mitsuki or Yuri were more his pace, but he had asked her and she had said yes.

She had a suspicion that he had asked her because this was around the time her mother had passed.

"Hey Shikadai," she smiled.

"Sarada," Shikadai smiled slightly at her but he kept his lazy demeanor.

"I'll see you later papa," she smiled.

Sasuke had looked up at her and waved, she took Shikadai's offered arm and walked out into the night with him.

The date had been wonderful, it had been fun, she couldn't remember laughing so hard at a movie with all it's off beat jokes and the action. It had been fun. The dinner had been nice, it wasn't fancy or anything, but it wasn't Ichiraku's. She liked chatting with Shikadai, he was interesting and he kept her so engaged with everything he had to say and she loved it. She loved chatting with him and talking strategy. It was more interesting than anything else they had to talk about.

They saw Inojin and Himawari on their date, she snickered thinking about how that was going to go over with her uncle and Boruto, but Himawari looked unbelievably happy so they ignored the other couple.

After dinner they walked around the village. Shikadai and she said nothing, it had been a wonderful companionable silence which was a nice change of pace for her. Shikadai walked her home, and she thanked him for the lovely time when he kissed her. Sarada had been stunned, and even more shocked when she liked it; she had never been kissed before (pathetic as it maybe she had never been kissed in her entire twenty-two years of living, she had never found anyone worth the effort before though). Shikadai had her melting into him as he pressed her against the door of her house. He knew what he was doing as she felt a wonderful heat, her stomach was fluttering and she was pretty certain her heart had stopped with the sensation of electricity coursing through her.

He pulled away.

"Night," he said and he left her, she was grinning like an idiot after her first date ever and her first kiss that she was humming all the way up the stairs into her room. Eventually she settled into bed with a cup of black tea and the latest mystery thriller she had bought. Sleepy eyes had pulled her from the thrilling novel, which she set aside, she picked up a photo of her mom and her dad together on a happy day when she had caught them unaware with her camera.

Her father had a real smile on his lips, his arm war wrapped around her mom as they sat beneath the old tree in their backyard. Her mom was reading a book with a smile, and it was… it was the perfect day.

She had captured the picture, and given it to her dad on his birthday, he had a copy, and she had a copy and she knew he carried this photo with him everywhere.

Silently Sarada recounted her date to her mom, hoping her mom was listening from the heavens, and eventually she fell asleep after that.

The next morning she couldn't find her dad anywhere on the property, and her Sharingan couldn't find his chakra. Sighing, she had though he had gone on an ANBU mission, but a bad feeling was twisting up her gut when she found his sword and gear. Picking up his sword and her own daggers she left the house to head to he last place she knew he had gone.

Sarada didn't think anything of her birthday morning, all the late mist of spring made the village seem new, and she made her way up to the Uchiha cemetary.

Her eyes had noticed her father's cloaked form first. She had thought he had fallen asleep here again as she made her way up to him. Something in her compelled her to run though when she didn't sense his chakra, she saw the strewn about flower's petals, the drag marks in the mud and she screamed then.

"Dad! Papa!" she was shouting as she ran to him. Skidding beside him, dropping his sword she pulled her father's body into her arms and screamed his name as she tried to warm him.

But he was cold, his face was serine, and his cloths were damp from the late rain, the morning mist, and the night's dew. She sobbed over him for hours as she rocked his form.

He had made it to mama's grave, and that was where he had died.

Her uncle Naruto had found her, and after dragging her off of Sasuke's body he had carried her father to the hospital, Sarada only carried his sword.

Shizune had performed the autopsy.

Her father had passed from natural causes, something Shizune didn't understand when she explained that his heart had simply given out. There had been no poisons which killed him, no enemy's attack, and no odd illness, his heart had simply given out.

But as she had stood there on the hospital's white wall she had known as the tears silently slipped her guard. Her father had died of a broken heart. He had needed mama, he had needed her and he had passed away from missing mama. Sarada knew this as she wiped her tears away and remained indifferent from that moment onwards, she couldn't show her weakness.

She stayed with Kakashi, by choice, while her uncle arranged the funeral. Naruto did a good job with the preperations, Boruto told her if there was anything she needed she only needed to ask, Hinata had hugged her tight, and Himawari had kindly offered her sorrows for her.

But Sarada was numb. And for three days she couldn't feel anything.

And now it was all crashing on her and crushing her as she stared at her mother and father's shared grave weeping.

A set of strong hands had her jumping when they touched her and she glared into a set of green eyes.

"Sarada," he said.

She sobbed as he helped her to her feet and took her to the Nara compound. Stumbling she leant on him as wept. Her father's sword was still tightly clutched in her hands.

* * *

 _He looked at the pinkette as he lay on her grave and she smiled as she offered him her hand._

" _Sakura," he breathed._

" _Let's go home Sasuke," she murmured as he took her hand. When he stood he saw his body, and he looked to her again._

" _Sarada?"_

" _Sarada will be fine, with time," Sakura assured him as they walked to the light. He blinked as he saw his clan for the first time since their deaths and he followed his pinkette into the light. He looked back once and saw his daughter smiling at the Nara boy before he looked back to his pinkette and pulled her into him again._

* * *

 **I'm Alive is coming, I wasn't happy with the last few chapters of it and in my frustrations I felt like writing this. Hate me if you want, but I wanted to write this.**


	8. A Very Bad Uchiha Day

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha**

Uchiha Sasuke had a really good thing going in his life, and he worked really hard not to fuck it up.

Really fucking hard not to fuck it up.

He had the most amazing woman in the world loving him, and he meant she was fucking amazing. Haruno Sakura, nay, Uchiha Sakura, was the most compassionate, focused, determined, strong, brave, idiotic, maddening, loving, empathetic, understanding, loyal woman he had ever met. Despite her atrocious temper; which had pretty much everyone in the village diving for cover, and enemies running for the hills; and her occasional bouts of extreme poor judgement (she was married to after all, and that stood as proof enough to him that she had the worst judgement ever), she was amazing. He didn't know how he'd get through his life without her loving him and being there to prop him up.

He wasn't trying to be a sap, but his wife was really fucking amazing and she was the center of his world.

Aside from being amazing though, she amazed him, constantly, she astounded him, confused him and amazed him. Sakura was a pro in terms of being the best partner for a person to have, and he was still working his ass off to be an equal partner for her. They weren't perfect at it, they had fights which had broken houses and waged wars with each other which had him sleeping on the couch or in the backyard or had her locked out of the house. But this didn't stop them from working as partners, they were low maintenance; the both of them, and thank Kami for it because he knew he could never keep up with a high maintenance woman.

And because they worked so hard at being friends, partners and lovers they had three beautiful children.

Their eldest Sarada was a huge help with her young siblings, she was only sixteen and she was their babysitter, their tutor and their guardian; she was a great big sister. They had feared about the thirteen year age gap between Sarada and the second child, but he was seeing now that they had worried for nothing. Sarada was a great sister at sixteen and she loved playing with her little brother and watching her baby sister. Thank Kami because he and Sakura were exhausted.

Their first son and second child was named for his brother, at Sakura's insistence because he had wanted to name their son anything else but Itachi. He did not want the village to look down on his son because he was named for uncle rather than something else. However, Sakura had stood firm on that decision and he had lost the fight with her when Sarada had tossed in her opinion in naming her brother.

However, he won in naming Sayuri when she was born last year. Sakura had asked him why that and he had never told her his reasoning, other than he liked the name. The story behind Sayuri's name came from Mebuki, who had given him the name, but he wasn't telling Sakura that. It had really helped him in winning that battle when Mebuki and Sarada had stood with him on naming his second daughter.

Then there was the matter of their jobs.

He was still an elite member of the ANBU and was called away to do missions for months on end, he didn't mind because at least now he got to come home. And coming home was the best part of his job.

Sarada was a jonin at sixteen, she worked in Kakashi's squad; thank Kami, and she was a medic in training under her mother's supervision, along with Shizune and Tsunade, and she was Naruto's favorite apprientice. Though Konohomaru was still in line to be the Eighth Hokage, it was hopeful Sarada would be the Ninth; at least that was her hope.

And Sakura ran the hospital and the medic division of the Leaf's shinobi forces. It was honestly amazing they had any time for their family or themselves for that matter, but he didn't question things that worked and he and Sakura worked. They had been working since he had been nineteen years old and asked her to marry her. That had been so long ago now that he though back on it, it was amazing she hadn't made it harder on him when he left her for the first year of their marriage and then the other eight years he missed because he was on that mission. And the other year and a half it had taken to complete after the little interruption his daughter and the false Uchiha had created.

But no matter, he and Sakura worked. It was that simple and why he actually loved her. Yes, it had taken a while for him to figure out he loved her but he had figured it out and he did love her. He loved her a great deal, even when she was infuriating him; which was often unsurprisingly. However, it worked for them and they kept going, and their kids were happy and healthy and their life was pretty good.

He was thankful for that.

Thankful to her for providing that to him when he did not deserve it after all their little wars and all the damage they had done to one another. Which was why he was content today as he lay on the sofa with Sayuri sleeping on his chest and reading a book while Itachi was sleeping on the floor of their recently rebuilt home as he waited for Sarada and Sakura to come home so he could take the afternoon off to continue his responsibility of training dobe jr.

But for right now he was content and probably the closest to happy he could be as he read his book and enjoyed the company of his youngest two children.

The loud pounding on the door had him internally groaning as Itachi bolted up and Sayuri started crying at having her nap disturbed and Itachi joined in his sister's crying then as he grabbed Sasuke's leg and screamed.

Dobe jr. was dead. He decided as he shut his book, held his daughter in his arm and maneuvered himself with Itachi clinging to his ankle to get the door. He managed to get it; don't ask how because he couldn't tell you, and looked at the grinning, idiotic, spitting image of dobe sr. standing on his porch which had his eyes narrowing. Dobe jr. had rudely awoken his sleeping kids, and neither Sarada nor Sakura were home for him to leave the babies here to train the blonde moron who had just ruined the peaceful moment he'd been enjoying.

"What?" he snapped as he tried to sooth Sayuri and Itachi but it was difficult.

"I have a cool new jutsu!" Boruto declared loudly. "And why are they crying?"

Sasuke scowled as he finally detangled his leg from Itachi's grasp and put the now sniffling Sayuri in the toddler's arms as he spun around to try to attack the idiot who had woken up his kids only to find Sarada there.

"Hey dad! Hi Itachi and Sayuri!" Sarada greeted as she scooped up her siblings.

"Sarada," Sasuke greeted.

"Did someone be rudely woken from their nap, stupid Boruto," Sarada chided as she walked away with the babies and Sasuke returned his full wrath on the dobe jr. there was no reason for him to throttle the brat now, all he was going to be doing was killing him with training.

"I didn't wake them up! They were crying when Uncle opened the door!" Boruto shouted and Sasuke snatched his cloak and sword before stalking out of his home with the dobe jr. jogging beside him.

"Come on don't you want to know what the jutsu is!?" Boruto pestered.

"No."

"Come on! It's a really cool forbidden jutsu!" Boruto insisted which had Sasuke stopping as his eye twitched and he turned his glare on the mini dobe then who was now looking a little nervous.

"Give me that jutsu now," Sasuke ordered. The boy produced the scroll then and he snatched it away from dobe jr. before stalking towards the Uchiha compound. He had Boruto doing shuriken when they got there, mostly because the young blonde epically sucked at them still, even after four years to improve under his supervision. He guessed Boruto just wasn't one for shuriken.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about that jutsu?" Boruto whined.

"No," Sasuke snapped.

"Come on!" Dobe jr. huffed as he gave up his shuriken to glare at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the idiot before him.

"No," Sasuke repeated. He didn't care about what the jutsu was, there was a reason this jutsu was probably forbidden and he didn't want to find out why this was. But it appeared that dobe jr. was going to need another lesson to learn the hard way.

"But it's a time jutsu!" Boruto whined which had Sasuke's eye twitching again in annoyance. Now he was really going to let dobe jr. learn this the hard way. Fucking with time was very dangerous, it was not something to be tampered with. He had told those morons at the Science Division that they were fucking with things beyond their understanding and he wasn't going to be involved in it. He just wasn't.

Besides, he had worked hard to get to where he was, why the fuck would he want to go back in time?

However, he'd accept that dobe jr. was like dobe sr. and had a morbid sense of curiosity which only permitted them to learn things the hard way. Which was why Sasuke was contemplating on giving dobe jr. the scroll back and letting him figure out how to fix whatever he was about to do. After all, there was the common sense way, which was the easy way, and then there was the hard way, which was the dobe jr. and sr. way.

"No," Sasuke repeated then tossed it to Boruto in his frustration. "Return it to the Hokage when training is complete," Sasuke said.

"But… this… come on! Aren't you even the tiniest bit curios?" Boruto pleaded.

"No," he repeated it.

"Is that your favorite word or something?" dobe jr. demanded.

"No, shuriken, now," Sasuke repeated to the whiny sixteen year old and the blonde scowled.

"If there was one thing you could say to someone of your past what would that be?" Boruto asked him as he tried bending his shuriken again.

Sasuke didn't answer dobe jr. verbally though he thought of one person to thank.

The girl with long pink hair, an innocent smile, and happy green eyes as she proclaimed her love for him. He'd thank her for enduring everything he had done to her, thank her for genuinely forgiving him and thank her for always being what he needed rather than what he wanted. Though now she was everything he needed and wanted. But that was something he had only worked out after the false Uchiha debacle, however, he didn't need to thank the girl.

He could thank the woman.

Which was why he didn't say anything to dobe jr. as they continued through their training afternoon. They parted ways at the evening because he had an anniversary dinner with Sakura while Sarada would watch Itachi and Sayuri for the evening which was his daughter's plan for them.

And that was fine with him as he walked home to get a shower and ready for the evening.

Sakura came running into the house just moments after he had finished his shower. She was ready to go in ten minutes and they walked side by side to the restaurant, Sakura's hand brushed his as she still hesitated to hold his hand after all these years. So he slipped his hand in hers' and she entwined their fingers. He listened to her as she chattered aimless as they ate and enjoyed the evening.

They came stumbling into the house hours after dinner, his mouth slammed onto hers' and she tangled her fingers in his hair as he hoisted her up and they made it to their room. She laughed when they landed on the bed then and he kissed her neck and her pulse and enjoyed the rest of the night with his wife.

He was the luckiest bastard ever born in his mind as he kissed her again and settle between her legs and pulled her close. She groaned when he slid into her and he felt himself moan as they spent the rest of the night in their fluid motions on the sheets.

Exhaustion overcame them and he held her close to him as he fell into a deep peaceful sleep together. yes, he had worked his ass off to get all of this, he wouldn't trade any of it for the world or to change his past. He just wouldn't.

* * *

"Dad! Sayuri's hungry!" he heard Sarada call through the door and he grunted as he turned to tell Sakura to get out of the bed and then he stiffened. The weight in the bed…

It was small, slowly he sat up and looked at the small form in his bed. Sasuke looked at the door then at the lump in his bed.

He looked at the door again and frowned, Sakura was clearly not in his bed, as he reached over and yanked the covers back.

"Fuck!" he hissed as he scrambled out of his bed.

"Umph!" he hit the ground with a thud then as he pulled himself up to look at his bed again where he saw… it again.

"Dad!"

"I'll take care of Sayuri," he said as he grabbed sweats, pulled the covers back up on his bed as he hurried to the door, cracking it open he took his second daughter then.

"Alright," Sarada said and he shut the door on her as he held the fussy baby and looked back over to the bed as he then looked around frantically. He put Sayuri in the dresser where she glared at him as he pulled out a shirt and picked Sayuri up again as he hurried down the stairs to call for Mebuki to take the kids today.

He had a slight problem in his bed, which was why he was running to the toddler's room and nudging Itachi awake as he set Sayuri down and snatched up his phone as he dialed Mebuki's number.

"Hey Sasuke!" Mebuki greeted him cheerfully.

"I need you to take the kids today," Sasuke hissed as he hurried down the stairs to get Sayuri breakfast.

"Um…"

"It's an emergency Mebuki," Sasuke hissed into the receiver as he shouldered the phone and grabbed a bottle for Sayuri and heated it up as he grabbed the apple slices for Itachi to eat as well.

"Alright, when do you need me to pick them up?" Mebuki asked him.

"Now," he answered as he hurried up the stairs again. He stopped at his room, poked his head in there again, no movement. Good. He hurried back to the nursery to feed his baby and the waking toddler.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten," she replied.

"Five, emergency," he whispered as he carefull tested the bottle for Sayuri and handed Itachi his apple slices.

"Alright, I'll be there," Mebuki huffed.

"Thank you," he said as he ended the call and finished feeding the baby then rolled her onto her stomach and burped her before scooping her up and herding Itachi down the stairs to the door just as Mebuki knocked. He opened the door.

"Sorry, emergency," he huffed out.

"So you've said. Care to tell me what's going on?" Mebuki huffed.

"No, thank you," he said as he completed the hand off and shut the door on his mother-in-law as he spun around and stared up the stairs to where his problem was. Quietly he walked up the stairs and stopped at the door.

His palm felt sweaty as his fingers twitched and he cracked the door open and looked at the lump on his bed, his eyes narrowed and he quietly slipped into the room to his bed again. He blinked his Sharingan awake then as he stared at the lump.

Taking a heavy breath he yanked the cover away again and stared at the invader, prepared to kill the intruder when he saw that her chakra was the exact same as years ago which had him just standing there staring at her.

What. The. Fuck.

Sasuke found himself staring at a child in his bed.

Not just any child but one with pink hair.

The girl in his bed had long pink hair, her limbs were gangly and her body was that of a preteen as he stared her over. He felt his fingers twitched then as he looked her chakra patterns over and felt his eye twitch again as he watched her. The girl shifted and rolled over, he knew her face as he felt his Sharingan retracted and he stared at the young, less mature face of the girl.

Seriously?

What the fuck had happened and where the hell was his wife?

The girl was obviously Sakura, that was obvious, he could see that, but she was twelve! What the fuck had happened.

The girl grumbled and he thought to dive out of the room and track down dobe jr. to kill him for whatever the hell had happened because it was obviously dobe jr.'s fault. He didn't know how he didn't know but he knew for a fact that dobe jr. was somehow in the middle of this because the dobe had outgrown these antics.

He froze when the girl's face scruntched up and he watched as her green eyes struggled to open.

Green met black.

For a moment everything was silent as they stared at one another.

Then there was the earth shattering scream from the girl as she dove over the other side of the bed and he dodged a thrown lamp. He didn't bother to catch it as it shattered against the door. She grabbed something else and threw it at him. he evaded it as he leapt across the bed and grabbed the girl.

His hand covered her screaming mouth. He yelped though as he yanked away from her and she scrambled over the bed and grabbed his bedside lamp and held it threateningly

"You bit me!" he snapped at her.

"You're a pervert!" the girl screeched, he glared at her.

"You're invading my bed," he retorted.

"This is my room!" she shouted and he ducked another lamp at his head as he glared at the twelve year old version of his wife. The girl snatched up a pillow then and he evaded again as it was chucked for his head. Her aim had definitely improved over the years, he thought as he lunged for the twelve year old.

There was a scream as they slammed into the ground. Onyx glared at emerald as he pinned the girl

"This is my room, now what the hell are you doing here?" he hissed. He ignored the girl's punk rock night shirt; he was certain his wife had it in the back of their closet somewhere. The girl kicked his stomach, he grunted at the impact, it wasn't as strong as Sakura's were now but he hadn't expected it as the girl scrambled away from him and snatched up a picture off of the dresser and prepared to throw it at his head.

"Who are you!?" she shouted.

"Fuck Sakura," he hissed as he caught the family photo she chucked at him then.

"Get out of my room you pervert! I'm warning you my boyfriend won't like this!" she screamed.

"Boyfriend?" he lifted a brow at the girl then.

"Yeah! I have a boyfriend!" she promptly declared arrogantly which had his eyes narrowing on her as she planted her fists on her hips and puffed out her chest.

"What's his name?" he snarled threateningly as he came to loom over his twelve year old wife. "Uzumaki?" he demanded remembering how close she and Naruto were; even now.

"No," she retorted as she folded her arms.

"Then who?" he growled out, she glared up at him.

"None of your business, but he won't like you being in my room!" she shouted. he hissed when she slammed her foot on his instep, he hissed as he hopped back; he hadn't pulled on his shoes in his rush to get rid of the kids this morning before she woke. Now she ran out the door, he ran after her before she could run into the village. He lunged for the twelve year old, a part of him told him that this was child abuse but as he slammed into her and thye rolled into his living room he didn't care.

"Get off me!" she screeched as he firmly hauled her up against him and he stood up as she struggled vainly. He scowled as he dragged her with him and then tossed her in the pantry as he locked it and blocked it off with the broom as he sat on the table and glared at it as he rubbed his now throbbing foot.

Fuck him.

"Let me out of here!" the girl screeched. He forgot how loud she had been, he thought absently as he finally examined his only hand which she had bit and shook it. That hurt like a son of a bitch.

"My parents will come home and kill you!" she screeched.

"What about the boyfriend?" he snapped at the door and shook his head at the ridiculousness of asking his twelve year old version of his wife about a boyfriend he knew she didn't have.

"What boyfriend?" she asked innocently, he rolled his eyes. She really hadn't changed all that much. Sasuke rubbed his brow and tried to figure out what to do now. He'd have to have Sarada, Itachi and Sayuri stay away for a bit, he'd need to call Sakura in as sick and call himself in as on leave for the ANBU and somehow keep everyone away from here until he could figure out how to undo whatever dobe jr. had done.

He didn't need twelve year old Sakura know about her future.

"You are really annoying," he sighed.

"Yeah, I know," the twelve year old snapped indignantly.

"Hn," he grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose then as he tried to think of this mess.

"You know, you are sounding really familiar," Sakura shouted through the pantry door.

"Aa," he nodded, remembering his twelve year old self.

"Can you let me out of the pantry now?"

"Are you going to bite me again? Sakura?" he asked her as he said each sylobol of her name carefully. He could sense stiffening then.

"Sasuke?" she squeaked.

Now he reluctantly opened the door to see her armed with cereal.

"Aa," he nodded. They stared at one another for a long moment, he caught her when she pitched forward though and struggled with the twelve year old's limp body as he dragged her up the stairs back into the room she had just trashed. Not that it mattered as he flopped her unceremoniously on the bed and glared at her unconscious form then.

Now what the hell was he supposed to do with the girl?

Sasuke walked into the nursery and grabbed the rocker as he walked back to their room to watch her before she could run off and really freak out when she ran into Sarada or Itachi or Sayuri, or she met one of her friends. Once they had talked; and hopefully she was willing to be reasonable, then he'd track dobe jr. and figure out what the hell had happened to have the twelve year old here and then he'd go about finding out where the hell his wife had gone and how to exchange the twelve year old out for his wife again.

For now he'd watch over her though so she didn't do something stupid.

He also hid all the family photos of their kids and her before she could freak out over seeing them and then he took his seat to watch her sleep.

He fell asleep at some point but his eyes snapped open when he heard her mumbling.

"This was all a weird dream. Sasuke is not a weird pervet adult. I'm going to wake in my room, and everything is fine," he heard her murmur as he now watched her, she rolled over and groaned at the sight of him, he frowned at her.

"I'm not thrilled to see you either," he informed the twelve year old. Mostly because he liked sex, with his adult wife, and looking at the twelve year old version of Sakura was… it was just weird.

"Sasuke?" she asked uncertainly as she sat up and hugged a pillow then.

"Aa," he nodded solemnly as he stared at the scared girl.

"Um… you're old," she muttered.

"No, you're young," he retorted as he stood up then.

"What happened?" Sakura asked him as she looked at him from around her pillow.

"That is a good question," he admitted. He was not telling the girl what had happened in the past, it had taken them years to accept it, but he didn't need her to know this as they stared at one another.

"Why are you here, in my room?" she asked him.

"It's my room," he corrected and now the girl looked around then and then she started trembling. He forgot how much of a fainter and a trembler she was at the beginning. Now she never fainted or faltered or even wavered. However, he remembered when she had been a genin and fainted over everything. She tried, and she had grown in the short time before he had left but at the same time she had still been… well, weak.

"Why am I in your room? And why are you old?" she whimpered.

"I don't know, yet, and I'm not old." He glared dangerously at her as he sat there staring at the girl. She stared back at him with large green eyes "I'm not here to hurt you, and we're going to have a little talk before I leave my house to figure out what the hell happened to you."

"To me!? What about you!?" she argued then. He scowled.

"I'm fine, you're… wrong," he decided.

"Wrong?" she tilted her head.

"Aa, you're not supposed to be here," he said as he glared at the girl. She frowned as she threw the pillow at his head. He didn't even bother to evade the toss as the pillow bounced off his head aimlessly.

"You're a jerk Sasuke!" the girl pouted with her arms folded.

"And you're annoying," he retorted. The girl scowled, her forehead was hugely pronounced with that move and he stood up as he walked over to her. "But you need to listen," he said as he poked her bow to get her to fall back on the bed.

"Oophf!" she humphed as she landed on her back and on the bed.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"A far time from your home," he replied carefully. The girl just blinked at him as she sat on the bed and then looked down.

"So… this is the future?" the girl guessed. He reluctantly nodded and she started looking around.

"You are staying in this house," he snapped when she got that look Sarada used to get when she was about to do something she wasn't supposed to do; at least he now knew where that look had come from. It wasn't much of a relief at this moment but it did help his minimal sanity at the moment.

"If this is the future are you married?" Sakura demanded. He hid his smirk internally at the fuming look the twelve year old was giving him as he didn't answer her question but rather stood to walk away from her and get dressed to go track dobe jr. down after he placed seals to keep Sakura here.

"Come on! Please answer me!" she whined and he looked down when his left sleeve was being tugged by her as she batted her lashes. "Oh, and what happened to your arm?"

"Yes, long story," he answered as he pulled the sleeve from her gasp.

"You are married!?" she shrieked.

"Aa," he said as he left her on the bed as he went to the bathroom to change then. He was quick as he kept an ear tuned to the girl in the other room so she didn't get a chance to go bolting out of the house to explore.

"To who?" she shouted through the door and he finished changing and walking out then. The girl was sitting there with an expectant look on her pouty face. He just poked her brow as an answer as he left her behind.

"Come on! Tell me!" Sakura pestered as she raced out of the room after him. he was silently casting quiet genjutsus all over the house photos; which were few and rare thankfully, so she didn't notice just who was in these photos. Uchihas weren't really the photogenic family, it wasn't because of their looks, it was more of there were other things to do in life than take pictures of one's self.

"Is it Ino!" Sakura gasped, he frowned at her and shook his head as grabbed his cloak and looked down on the girl.

"No."

She sagged with relief as he pulled on his cloak.

"Hey! You're being awefully nice for Sasuke… did you hit your head or something?" she asked him.

"No," he answered.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I am going to go and figure out how to undo whatever was done so you return home," he said. And so he got his none twelve year old wife back.

"Can I go!?" she demanded eagerly.

"No," he answered and he prepared to seal her in this house until he returned with the answers he needed. Until then, he had ways to ensure the twelve year old stayed where he put her. Sasuke did have years of handling Sakura on his side when it came to dealing with this girl, and she was blissfully unaware of it.

"You're mean again," she grumbled as she folded her arms and stood there looking somewhat crossed and pouty which had him poking her too large forehead again before he left her and placed a seal on his house and stalked off to find out what the hell was going on before he had a rebellious twelve year old wife on his hand.

Dealing with one teenager was enough!

And even if Sarada was an excellent example of what every parent dreamed of in a teen, she was a handful. At least she wasn't interested in boys! Thank Kami for that, he thought as he stalked through the Leaf and located dobe jr.

Sasuke was unsurprised when the young Byakugan user was at the hot springs using his Byakugan for inappropriate uses; again. Sasuke just stalked into the spring then and straight to the brat who had ruined his good morning.

"Boruto," he snapped.

Dobe jr. cringed then and Sasuke grabbed his pupil's ear as he dragged the brat out of the water, at the announcement of Boruto's name there were screams on the other side of the springs and the splashing of water. Sasuke said nothing as he grabbed dobe jr.'s clothes and dragged his ass into the changing rooms.

"Get dressed," Sasuke snapped as the teen protested and whined about his throbbing ear but Sasuke didn't let the teen finish as he lifted a brow. The blonde was fast to get dressed then and Sasuke stalked out of the hot springs with the brat jogging after him.

"What'd I do now?" Boruto whined. Sasuke was not going to touch the topic of the boy's inherent spying on naked women's trait; something Sakura had reported Naruto to do before he had married Hinata.

"Did you return the forbidden jutsu?" Sasuke snapped once they were at the Uchiha training grounds; mostly so he didn't have to drag the body through the village.

"Uh…"

"Boruto!" he snapped.

"NO! Sorry! I just… I wanted to see if it even worked, it didn't so…" Boruto trailed off. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the brat then.

"And what exactly did you do?" he snarled out softly which had the blonde paling drastically as Sasuke's hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"Uh… well… I was going to test it out mom and dad, see… and well… they said what they'd change and it was boring. After training when I ran into Aunt Sakura I asked her and she said… well, she'd try to change your path," Boruto stammered out. Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch at this moment because he could see his idiotic wife saying that in a hurry. "Well… I tried it, nothing happened; obviously, and I burned the jutsu like it was going to be burned anyway."

"You. Moron." Sasuke snarled through clenched teeth.

"What? It didn't work, Sarada said that her mom was at the hospital and you were off on an emergency mission, so I mean obviously it didn't work," Boruto defended and Sasuke took a deep breath then as he glared at the brat before him and tried not to kill the brat in the thirty thousand different ways which were running through his mind at this moment as he thought of the twelve year old in his house at the moment.

"Boruto. You sent my wife to the past," he snapped.

"Huh?"

"You brought her up from the past too; you moron!" he roared and the boy yelped to run but it was too late for him as Sasuke grabbed the brat's ear and dragged him along to the Hokage's office then. It was let Naruto deal with the idiot or kill him and since Sasuke didn't want to be tried for the murder of the Hokage's son; and his best friend's brat, he was dragging him along.

"Dobe jr. has lost my wife," Sasuke snapped when they barged into the Hokage's office. Shikamaru, Sai and Naruto were all there and all three heads snapped up.

"WHAT!?" was the collective shout from four people as he tossed dobe jr. in front of him and kicked the door shut before summoning Susanoo to lock it as he held his blade on dobe jr. who had tried to run at the announcement.

"Yes, the idiot here tampered with a time jutsu and switched Sakura," Sasuke hissed.

"What?" Naruto and Sai asked dumbly. Shikamaru on the other hand was rubbing his brow muttering about what a drag this was. Sasuke didn't care about them though, they weren't the ones who had woken up this morning with a twelve year old version of their wife in their bed after a night of sex. It really made him feel like a pedophile or something having that happen to him, and dobe jr. was to blame.

"Yes," Sasuke snarled as his eyes narrowed on dobe jr. as dobe sr. and Sai both turned their glares on him as well. The teen gulped nervously as he backed up until he hit the wall.

"You said switched Sakura, what do you mean?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Switched, as in I woke up with a twelve year old Sakura rather than the current Sakura," he snapped. Her age was a taboo subject once she had hit thirty apparently. And he was not being knocked to Suna and back because he had mentioned her age; even if she was his age.

"What'd you do with the twelve year old version of Sakura!?" Narut sputtered out.

"She's locked in the house," he snapped. He saw the look pass between Sai and Naruto and Susanoo grabbed the idiots before they leapt out the window to investigate this on their own.

"Twelve?" Shikamaru snickered and Sasuke turned his red glare on the lazy genius then. He didn't care if Shikamaru's daughter Hitomi was Itachi's only playmate, he'd kill the genius if he didn't shut his mouth right now and fix this disaster which dobe jr. had gotten him into. Once he had the right Sakura back he'd let Boruto know his wife's wrath; that was something he was looking forward to right now.

"I've never seen Ugly as a child!" Sai huffed out when he stopped trying to escape Susanoo.

"I wanna see mini Sakura," Naruto pouted and Sasuke turned his wrath back onto the teen who had created this current mess.

"Boruto, what did you do?" Shikamaru demanded then. Clearly someone other than him had to be the adult here.

"Uh…" Boruto shot him a nervous look.

"Sasuke, maybe you should go check on mini Sakura while we sort this out and keep her… out of sight?" Shikamaru decided. Sasuke said nothing as he sheathed his blade and glared at the two idiots Susanoo's hand was holding to keep them from doing something stupid.

"Man; what a drag," he heard behind him as he darted out of the window and raced to Kakashi's locker room to have Kakashi keep Sarada there for a while without having to explain the situation to the older man. Then again… Kakashi might be a good person to have around twelve year old Sakura, she'd know him and trust him. Sasuke pondered this as he darted into the building and made his way up to Kakashi's office.

The silver haired man was there, alone thankfully.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi blinked at him.

"I need you to keep Sarada… here… away… gone for a few days," he decided as he couldn't decide how to phrase this to a man who had come to be family to him and Sakura. Kakashi was the honorary grandfather of their children, he had given Sakura away on their wedding, and he had saved Sakura's life more than once. Sasuke held tramendious respect for his former mentor but at the same time… he didn't want to explain the situation again to Kakashi.

"What's going on Sasuke?" his mentor inquired.

"Dobe jr." Sasuke answered flatly. Understanding was reflected in Kakashi's dark eyes.

"What did he do now?"

"He lost my wife," Sasuke answered flatly then as he scowled again.

"WHAT!?"

"I have the twelve year old Sakura at home, excuse me," Sasuke answered.

"I'll meet you at the house in an hour," Kakashi shouted, and Sasuke didn't respond knowing that he now had three hours to straighten this out with the pinkette girl in his house. He ran for the Haruno Bakery then and barged in to see Itachi sucking on a batter covered spoon in the restaurant area, as Kizashi sang to Sayuri as he dealt with their customers and Mebuki tried to bake. Sasuke scooped up his son, spoon and all and hurried to the kitchen where he motioned for Mebuki to come with him.

The blonde was reluctant to follow him but complied.

"I need you to watch Itachi and Sayuri for a few days, I'll bring their things by tonight," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Mebuki huffed as she took Itachi from him.

"Hn,' he shrugged; he didn't want to tell the Haruno matriarch dobe jr. had lost his wife and he was currently babysitting their twelve year old daughter in the house he and Sakura resided in as a married couple. He also didn't want to explain that this morning had been hell on him and he was now having to go back to his house to deal with that spit fire daughter of theirs. At twelve she was feisty and a fainter, and unbelievably weak.

No, he didn't want to tell Haruno Mebuki this.

"Shinobi business?" Mebuki guessed.

He nodded his head.

"Is Sakura alright?" Mebuki asked worriedly.

He pondered this briefly before carefully answering.

"In a manner of speaking, she's fine," he said carefully.

"Keep us apprised of her," Mebuki ordered.

He nodded again, tapped his toddler's brow. The boy grinned happily around his spoon and then Sasuke darted back towards the house as he took the rooftops. He landed outside of his house, which they had built on the edge of the village for personal reasons after discovering Sakura's pregnancy with Itachi. Hesitantly he unlocked the door and cracked it open, looking in with his Sharingan he stepped into the house and shut the door before locking it again, a quick scan of the house told him that twelve year old Sakura, or mini Sakura as the dobe had called her was in the nursery, which had him hurrying up there.

She was standing in the middle of the room holding a frame in her fingers, quietly he slipped up behind the small form of the girl and looked at the picture.

It was one of the rare ones, he was in the photo, it was the one Sakura had taken on Itachi's third birthday a few weeks ago.

He was holding Sayuri, Sarada was grinning as she helped blow out the cake candles and Itachi was grinning like a happy kid with a tomato in his hand.

That had been a good day, he mused and then he looked at mini Sakura who then looked up at him with large green eyes.

"Are they your kids?" she asked him.

"Aa," he nodded as he let her walk to the dresser that served as Sayuri's crib and put the photo back on the top of it.

"They're cute," she said wistfully and he said nothing as he looked the small pinkette over.

"Aa," he agreed. "We need to talk," he said firmly.

"You still don't like me do you," the twelve year old said solemnly.

He blinked in shock.

* * *

He had left her!

Sakura was outraged as she struggled with the door and found it wouldn't budge after Sasuke had poked her brow and disappeared out the front door. She had struggle vainly with the door before kicking it in her anger, then bouncing and hissing at having stubbed her toe before deciding she would snoop around. If he didn't want her to snoop he shouldn't have left her here.

That was her reasoning when she had limped into what was obviously a living area, there were kids stuffed animals strewed about on the floor, a few heavy text books open, she had read a few pages and recognized them as medical text and quickly lost interest. There was a basket of laundry on the couch too, but also there was a mug on the table, three bottles also on the table and cute baby socks.

Sakura was kind of shocked at the domestic look of the place, either Sasuke grew up to be a dad or a really big pervert with a thing for kids which had her trembling a bit.

She blinked in shock at a picture on the mantel that caught her eye, she had looked it over; she had taken this picture yesterday after Kakashi-sensei had declared her, Naruto, and Sasuke the passers of the bells test! She had literally just taken this photo yesterday, and she had plans to buy a pretty frame for it today when she went to the market for the groceries. Sakura paled, crap, she was missing this afternoon's training with Sasuke!

Shakily she returned the picture back to where it belonged before investigating the house a bit more.

The round kitchen was pretty, and she saw the sliding backdoor and grinned as she jogged to it. Tugging on it she tried to pull it open but found it wouldn't budge even with it being unlocked. She snarled as she stopped pulling on it and examining the backyard. There were shuriken about, there was laundry on the line, there was kunai on targets, there was a lake in the distance, and a garden in the corner with a few other kids toys scattered about the lawn. She was shocked at the bit of charring at the porch support beam but scowled as she huffed and folded her arms.

She was still trapped in the house.

Looking around the kitchen she saw a messy counter, a few more baby bottles, some more laundry. There were dishes neatly done and drying in a dry rack though by the sink, the pans hung neatly, the books were organized. There was a basket of fresh fruit and she decided to help herself to an apple as she looked around the kitchen. It was nice, but it was obviously not kid proofed, as she looked through the cabinets.

Finishing her apple she tossed it in an obvious rubbish bin before exploring the rest of the down stairs.

There was a large room, which seemed to be set up for sparring, and martial arts, it even appeared to open up to the porch she had seen from the kitchen but she couldn't get the doors to budge. She picked up a few kunai though just to be safe. There was an office across from that room, she saw floor to ceiling shelves of books with floor to ceiling windows between the shelves. All the books were about poisons, genetics, medicines, anatomy, chakra flow, martial arts, sword arts, weaponry, and a family book which appeared to have aa list of every Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan as she flipped through it.

On the small desk there appeared to be a few books on finances but it bored her quickly and didn't help in her quest in deciphering who this Sasuke was or who he was married to. He had said he was married, and he wasn't married to Ino and if this was the future she wanted to know who he had married.

Sakura poked her head out of the office then and looked in a few other rooms, another library though this one seemed more private than boorish, a bathroom, a closet filled with coats, kid coats and cloaks, travel cloaks, winter coats, women's coats and men's coats. She shut it and looked around before tiptoeing back up the stairs to the upper living areas.

The house was gorgeous, she thought as she stared at the mixture of old traditional and a bit of modern. She kind of liked it.

Shaking her head of these thoughts she reminded herself that this was creepy, old Sasuke's house and he didn't like her! thinking this she poked her head in the first room, the room she had woken up in.

There was a huge bed, two dressers, a few book shelves, and as she picked her way around the broken shards of something she had thrown she found the large bathroom. The tub looked like a swimming pool, and the shower looked awesome! She'd admit, Sasuke had good tastes when he grew up. Carefully she looked around the room for hints again, but there was nothing, the room was immaculate, but there were a few picture frames which caught her attention.

The faces were obscured for some reason, and it was a blob of color to her, but in others she could see him with his family. She was guessing that this one was of him, his brother, mother and father, he looked so little in the picture she grinned and wondered if he'd notice if she took it. Probably.

She put it back.

There was a picture of the old Sasuke standing with a girl with black hair, red glasses, dressed in red, with onyx eyes grinning lopsidedly as they both looked at the camera and the girl held up her chūnin certificate. Sakura wondered who the girl was, and felt a flash of envy at the girl for having Sasuke's obvious attentions.

She put the picture back and tiptoed back out of the room.

The next door she slid open revealed a girl's room, a kunoichi she was guessing from the look of the weapons neatly organized on the floor and in the corner. There were hundreds of books on the book cases here too, but Sakura found she wasn't interested in them. There were a few posters tacked to the wall, a few odds and ends, a few bits of clothing tossed about the room, but nothing spectacular as she exited the room.

She found the bathroom, it was clearly a kids bathroom and equipped as such, she had baby sat enough times to know where the kids bathroom was with all the goofy toys, the things, and odds and ends in the tub, on the sink, the child lock on the toilet and the potty-trainer in the corner there. She left it be as she then hurried to the end of the hall and slid the door open.

She looked around, it was a nursery, unsurprisingly, she was sure that the other doors on the hallway wall were rooms for when these kids were older.

There was no crib though, she looked around and stared at the open padded dresser drawer and the futon on the floor.

Really? She thought sourly as she walked into the toy infested room. After all the family stuff she had seen around this house she was appalled at seeing the dresser drawer as the crib and the futon on the floor. Babies should have cribs!

A glint caught her eye and she found herself carefully reaching up and picking it up.

It was a picture of this Sasuke.

He seemed to be smiling a bit as he held a baby she'd put at a few months old, as he stood behind a grinning toddler boy holding a tomato and an older version of the glasses girl blowing out the candles on the candles on the cake and everyone seemed happy.

She noticed immediately that all four people in the photo had Sasuke's coloring, the kids all had onyx eyes, and she thought them all to be rather pretty eyes, but other than that they didn't really look all that similar to Sasuke. A reflextion in the glass of this photo had her tensing as she saw the man in the photo looming over her shoulder and she trembled a little in fear at the sight of his fierce appearance but stealed herself.

This was Sasuke.

"Are they your kids?" she asked him.

"Aa," he nodded. She saw a flash of pride in his eyes before it was gone and she looked back to the picture and carefully turned around as she put it back on the dresser that appeared to be serving as a crib. She noticed the way he was watching her and tried to ignore it.

"They're cute," she admitted grudgingly. Whoever he had married had obviously been glorious, and pretty, and probably made him really happy if those photos were any hint. She wished it could be her who made him happy that way, but all she got was a glare, both from this Sasuke and the one she knew. The other day when it was announced they were teamed together he looked as if he had swallowed a bug. And he'd called her annoying, this Sasuke had also called her annoying.

"Aa. We need to talk," he said firmly.

"You still don't like me do you," the twelve year old said solemnly. He sounded like he didn't like her and she hadn't really done anything to deserve his dislike as she turned on him and glared with her arms folded.

He blinked.

"That's not what we need to talk about," he said promptly as he grabbed her and tugged her along unceremoniously. Sakura stumbled after him but found her feet soon enough when they climbed up a set of hidden stairs. Sasuke walked over to a trunk and kicked it open, she saw some old clothes.

"Get dressed, there's someone coming over and maybe we'll be able to send you back home," he said.

"Who's coming over?" she demanded and he looked at her.

"Kakashi," he answered.

She blinked and the quickly got dress. True Kakashi-sensei was a lazy sensei but she trusted him more than she trusted this sasukes, she thought as she pulled out black leggings, white shorts, and a red jumper which was a little too tight for her but she could live with it as she hurried back down the stairs with her favorite night shirt under her arm.

She slid to a stop at the bedrooms and didn't know where to go to brush her hair or teeth…

Right, she didn't have her headband! The thought had her pouting a bit when the Uchiha man appeared again and shoved three things in her hands.

"Here, use those," he said, she grinned at the toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush in her hand and hurried into the kids' bathroom. She was quickly ready and excited to see Kakashi-sensei.

Skipping down the stairs she slipped, a scream escaped her lips as she started free falling when an arm grabbed her.

"Annoying," Sasuke grumbled as he set her on her feet she pouted.

"What do we need to talk about?" Sakura demanded as she followed him into the living area.

"The dobe and Sai will be coming over soon," he said then.

"Huh?" who was the dobe and who was Sai? Sasuke gave her a weird look and she just stared at him, he then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to keep his temper in check. Sakura thought he was a little scary, but he was definitely nicer than the one on Team 7, that was for sure!

"Uzumaki Naruto and Sai," he repeated.

"Why would Naruto come over? He's dumb!" she reminded Sasuke. "And who's Sai?"

Sasuke just took another deep controlled breath.

* * *

He didn't feel like trying to talk to her as he shoved a book in her hands, told her to be quiet and study. It had worked when Sarada would get on his nerves, and he didn't see any reason for it not to work now as he went about picking up the toys, gathering the baby bottles, picking up the folded laundry and looking around the living room. The pinkette was wisely being silent but he could feel her large eyes on his person with every move he made as he cleaned up the house a bit.

Walking into the kitchen he heard Sakura follow him, she was stitting at the bar, which was fine with him as he continued cleaning. He began preparing bottles for Sayuri's stay at the Haruno home for the next few days. Washing the bottles he had them drying out and the nipples for them all cleaned and drying as well as he then went about making a few snacks for Itachi. Just little things, he was going to be at a bakery for the next few days so he knew he didn't need to pack a lot for Itachi.

"Where are your kids?" Sakura's small voice broke their companionable silence and he looked over to the twelve year old again. Too weird, was all his mind screamed at him.

"With their grandparents," he answered honestly. She was their mother so she had a right to know where their kids were, even if she didn't know they were her kids just yet. Finishing the few apple slices he went about gathering an appropriate amount of outfits for Itachi and Sayuri, then he picked up the dipers. He had an entire bag made up for the kids before Kakashi got there, he left Sakura in the kitchen when he went around the house, summoned a hawk, slipped a note in the bird's satchel then sent the animal off with duffle of thigs for Kizashi and Mebuki before hurrying back inside and grabbing a book.

He and mini Sakura were in the main living area and he could feel her eyes on him as she sat there quietly assessing him.

Personally he remembered her being a little more talkative but figured thisw as probably because she had gone to sleep either about to be or just becoming, a genin and woken up in a jonin's bed. That would freak anyone out in his mind and when he hadn't been able to control his Rinnegan he had woken up in some strange places.

But that was all in the past. A knock on the door had him setting his book aside as he walked to the door and pulled it open for Kakashi to saunter in.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as she came barreling at the jonin. Sasuke was afraid the older man was going to have a heart-attack when the girl tackle hugged him.

"You weren't lying!" Kakashi gasped as he was being strangled to death in the mini Sakura's hug.

"Aa," he agreed solemnly.

"Why are you old!?" Sakura demanded.

"Still hasn't sunk in?" KAakshi asked him. Sasuke shook his head, he didn't think it had sunk in at all for mini Sakura that this was her future. However, he didn't want her to know too much about her future. If he sent her back he didn't think his twelve year old self could handle a twelve year old Sakura knowing all about their shared future. He didn't want to tell her everything that was about to come.

"Alright Sakura," Kakashi huffed as he set her on the ground.

"But… but…" Sakura started.

"Where's the dobe and Sai?" Sasuke asked as he herded the twelve year old version of his wife into the living area again. The pinkette scowled as she was ignored but he was going to ignore her for the moment, there were more important things to discuss at this moment.

"They were speaking with Shikamaru about the… switch," Kakashi said, and Sakura perked up then. Sasuke lifted his brow at her then as she stared at him with her large eyes, he was happy when she got the message and remained silent.

"Solutions?" he demanded as he and Kakashi left Sakura in the living area and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke was very fond of his house, he, Sarada and Sakura had designed this house on the fringes of the Uchiha property so they had a safe place to stay, and it was a nice house. Especially after a particular incident with terrorist which had annihilated most of the original compound.

"So far, they're looking into it," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a question for you!" they both turned at the voice of his wife who was standing there looking a little cross at the moment.

"Yes Sakura?" Kakashi asked her.

"Two days ago you passed us after we failed your bells test, and I was wondering why you passed us, I heard some of the older genin say you failed everyone on that test. So why did we pass?" Sakura asked as she trotted over to the barstool. He had a hard time looking away from his mini wife. He was married to a twelve year… Kami did he ever feel weird with this situation. Damn Boruto, he thought sourly as he stared at the pinkette.

At least she wasn't throwing things at him.

Kakashi explained the test to her again and she sat there absorbing all of it with genuine interest. Sasuke finished cleaning Sayuri's bottles as he absently listened to them. They were having a very animated discussion, he knew Sakura had always been Kakashi's favorite when they had been younger. True Sasuke may have been his personal pupil but he, Naruto, and Sai all knew her to be Kakashi's favorite.

There was another knock on the door which had Sasuke leaving mini Sakura with Kakashi, opening the door he walked out on the porch.

"Not a word of my marriage, children or anything else. Don't give her hints," Sasuke hissed at Naruto.

"Alright," Sai said as he walked past Sasuke but Sasuke didn't let Naruto pass him until the dobe understood that he was serious. The last thing he needed was a fangirl Sakura clinging to his twelve year old self saying they were going to get married. That was a very bad idea.

"Fine!" Naruto huffed as he walked into the house and Sasuke prayed for patience as he walked in.

"She's so tiny and cute!" Naruto shouted.

"Get off!" he heard Sakura shouted and Sasuke shut the front door as he rubbed his brow.

It took four hours for everyone to settle down, Sakura was sound asleep on the couch and he was sitting at the kitchen table watching the pinkette sleeping on the couch as he looked at girl then at the three men as Shikamaru walked in then. Sasuke motioned for silence then, and Shikamaru nodded as he silently shut the door before walking to the table. Sasuke sat there and looked at the four other men at his table now as he decided to keep an eye on the sleeping pinkette.

"How do we switch them back?" Sasuke hissed then.

"That's the tricky thing," Shikamaru admitted as Sasuke found the drinks and poured them all a bit of the sake and sochu he kept hidden about the house for the occasional night of drinking.

"What?" he snarled as he leaned back in his chair.

"The Science division says they were just studying the jutsu for an experiment and building a device. It appears that they have made a devise that you can you, return her and grab the other one," Shikamaru sighed and Sasuke felt like pounding his head against the wall.

"Dobe jr.?" Sasuke asked tiredly then.

"Boruto has been sent on a watching genin mission after Miria and Katsuo in the Land of Grass," Shikamaru said then with a sigh.

"Sarada?" he asked.

"Oh! I sent her on a message mission to the Land of Mist with Inojin and Shikadai," Naruto grinned.

"Sayuri and Itachi?" Sai asked him.

"Grandparents," Sasuke answered; names were being avoided so he could at least keep Sakura in the dark.

"That's good," Shikamaru sighed. "Temari and I will take them tomorrow, Hitomi wants to go to a zoo," he huffed out.

"Aa," Sasuke nodded, Mebuki and Kizashi were busy with their bakery and he knew it was an inconvenience for them to have to watch the children but he could not and would not keep them here right now. At least, not until he had this mess sorted out.

"Bring them there or here when we finish the day?" Shikamaru asked.

"There," Sasuke answered. "How soon is that machine going to be working?"

"They say it works now," Shikamaru sighed.

"Then first thing tomorrow morning, and I'll be taking Ino with me," Sasuke said then. He'd need someone to probably wipe Sakura's memory and help him find Sakura without causing a huge scene. Ino was also the best sensory type in the Intelligence ever. Even with his Sharingan and Rinnegan he was going to need someone to go into the village without causing a fuss. At that point in time Uchihas were either himself as a child, or criminal spies in disguise.

"I'll tell her and we'll talk about the situation…" Sai looked to Sakura then.

"Why Ino?" Naruto asked and Sasuke sighed.

"Sensory, and in the past, an Uchiha was never a good thing to see, even now we're now we're not welcomed," he hissed. "I can't go into the village back then, Ino can if that's where Sakura is and she can take this Sakura home," Sasuke said softly.

"And you'll clearly be watching the machine," Kakashi said.

"Aa," Sasuke agreed.

"Please don't break this one, they're expensive," Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temper.

"Have your son stop playing with the Science Division and forbidden jutsus and I won't have to keep breaking their toys," he snarled.

"I'll see what I can have him do," Naruto sighed.

"Wrong answer," Sasuke warned the dobe as they finished their drinks and he said goodbye to the men and locked his door again. Walking over to the couch he stared at the sleeping girl then hefted her up into his arm as he maneuvered her up the stairs then. The girl grumbled at being moved but she didn't fight him as he carefully took her to a room and slid the door open before trying to maneuver her onto the bed.

"This has been the weirdest day," the girl mumbled. He didn't disagree as he tucked her into the guest bed. Looking at her face he noticed her bleary eyes looking at him for a long moment he just stared at each other.

"Aa," he agreed softly with a nod before he stood up straight then.

"You said we were switched, who else was switched?" she asked her and he stared at her.

"Sakura from here," he answered.

"What's she like?" mini Sakura asked him.

"She's you," Sasuke said indifferently. Though he didn't tell the girl that she had grown up and changed; a lot, over the years.

"Oh, can you stay with me? I'm scared," she admitted and he sighed as he moved to sit beside her then and the girl curled up against his leg and he just sighed as he leant back against the wall to let her sleep.

"You're different from the other Sasuke," she muttered as she used his thigh as her pillow.

"People grow up," he informed her.

She smiled slightly.

"I like you better grown up," she muttered. He didn't say anything to her in response as his hand rested on her head; he liked being content with life.

However, this wasn't going to save dobe jr. from his wrath when it he got his wife back and put this Sakura back when she belonged. For now, they'd just sit together and relax.

* * *

Sasuke woke the next morning with a twelve year old clinging to his leg and his mind tell him to grab the kid, drag her to the Science Division and go find his wife.

Slowly he pulled away from the girl, stood and walked to his room for a shower. He didn't take long to get cleaned up as he then pulled on fresh garments and walked out to find Sakura pulling on Sarada's old training gear. The pinkette stared at him and he sighed.

"You are going to have to do exactly what I say," he informed her.

"Are you going to tell me how this happened?" Sakura asked as he walked into his closet to find the girl something to disguise herself with so no one in the village noticed her.

"Yes, a dobe fucked with a jutsu he shouldn't have and you and Sakura from this time switched places, however, we're taking you home," he said as he gave up looking for something to disguise her with as he walked down the stairs with her trailing after him. he pulled out his old travel cloak, it was black and it's work. Besides, he needed a new one.

"Who messed with time?" she asked him and he turned as he held the cloak and looked at the small girl.

"Naruto's son, Boruto," he answered as he looked at the cloak then at Sakura.

"Oh."

"Wear this," he said as he knelt to her level and draped the cloak around her small shoulders.

The girl's green eyes widened as he started securing the too large cloak around her person.

"Do you love her?" mini Sakura asked and he faultered doing up the buttons at the neck as he looked at the tiny girl. She was smiling shyly.

"Hn?" he grunted.

"Your wife," she clarified and he saw her turn a red as she asked him. he sat back on his heels and carefully thought his answer over, either way Ino would erase the girl's memory so perhaps he could just be honest with her for a change as he looked the young, blushing, trembling girl over.

"Aa," he answered as he grabbed the edge of the cloak she was clutching tightly then.

"Really?"

"I love my wife, Sakura," he assured the girl and he saw her bottom lip tremble at his answer but she was looking strong. "And since this is going to be forgotten, Haruno Sakura, thank you for loving me," he murmured as he finished buttoning up her cloak before tapping her brow and standing up tall as he found his Sakura's favorite bandana to hid her pink hair. He carefully pulled her hair up and hid every fair pink strand before he offered her his hand.

"You love me?" Sakura muttered in shock.

"Aa, Haruno Sakura, you," he assured the girl. "Just be patient," he said and took her hand as he pulled her along then. No one really paid him any attention, despite his title as a savior of the world he knew that he wasn't very well liked in any village and after years of having them hate him they ignored him now. Which was a good feeling as he scooped the genin up and leapt towards the village rooftops as he ran then. They met Ino at the science building then.

"Oh Kami! She's so cute!" Ino squealed as she snatched Sakura out of his arm then.

"Ino!?" Sakura gasped.

"And you didn't tell me immediately you had this adorable mini pink version of Sakura!" Ino snapped at him. he rolled his eyes as they walked into the science building and Sakura squirmed out of Ino's grasp as they walked through the Science Division.

"I can't believe how tiny she is!" Ino whispered to him as they walked.

"I'm right here! Pig!" Sakura bellowed.

"Ah! I love this mini Forehead! Are you certain we should exchange them?" Ino said.

"We're switching them back Ino," he informed her.

"Drat," Ino sighed as they walked into a lab then. He let Ino grab what they needed.

"Um… we're going to need the other eye Sasuke, you know, for the portal," Ino whispered as they walked together.

"Did you talk to anyone about this thing?" he said as he looked at the machine in Ino's hand.

"Yes, but they need the other eye, and since you're about as cooperative with the Science Division is as Sai and the dentist, I'm talking to you and asking," Ino said. Mini Sakura trotted up to him and hesitantly grabbed his hand. He entwined their fingers out of habit as they walked together. He'd still rather have his full grown wife's hand in his hand but for now he'd let the girl howl his hand as they walked.

"Fine, but then I'm destroy it," he warned.

"Fine by me, I just want Forehead back," the blonde admitted.

"We're not friends, Pig," Sakura hissed.

"Ah, she's too adorable!" Ino mused and then looked at him. "Are you sure we can't keep her?"

"Aa, she's going home Ino," he said it firmly as he walked between the women.

"Fine," Ino huffed out as they walked out of the building and he scooped the girl up as they ran into the forest where he'd open the portal so they didn't come falling in on the village of the past. That would not be good.

"Here?" Ino said.

"Aa," he agreed as he set the girl down and stepped back. Mini Sakura looked around confused when he grabbed her arm and held her still as his left eye whirled into life as six tomoe spun in his eyes as the energy collected.

"Ino?"

"Got the date, just after the bell examine, we should be good to go!" Ino said as she tampered with the machine and it whirled to life. He saw the blast of chakra and aimed the portal on it to tear through the fabrics of realities. He wasn't entirely certain that this was going to work however he was going to try because by Kami he wanted his wife back.

"Come on Forehead," Ino said as she grabbed the girl and the machine as they ran in first, he kept the portal open for a long moment and then he dove into the closing tear as he drew his sword, slammed it into the ground as an anchor as he rolled to his feet to watch the tear disappear.

"Good?" he asked then.

"Yeah, I got the machine and Forehead," Ino huffed as he looked forty paces away from where he had landed. He was so used to this form of travel he had forgotten that others who weren't used to it usually skidded and bounced around.

"Stop calling me that Pig!" Sakura screeched as she squirmed around of Ino's grasp.

"Ino," he called to her before they could forget an important part of their mission.

"I'm on it," Ino said indignantly. "Sorry Forehead, but you're Inner isn't scary to me anymore," Ino whispered and he saw her gently grab the startled Sakura before the twelve year old passed out and he stood took her.

"Where were you guys on three days after the bells examine?" Ino hissed.

"Team 7 training field, I'll take her," he said. "Find Sakura," he ordered as he gently bounced the sleeping girl and darted towards the field as Ino started looking for Sakura. Sasuke didn't slow as he landed on the field, on one of three posts then as he looked around.

"Come on teme!" he heard the younger version of the dobe whine.

"Go away loser," he heard his bored voice snap.

"Come on! Just help me out!" Naruto begged.

"No," younger Sasuke snapped and Sasuke set Sakura down on the grass as he snatched the bandana in her hair and darted back to the machine.

There he'd wait for Ino, he wasn't thrilled about it but he'd wait so the village didn't think it was under attack. He was relatively certain that the only reason they hadn't been attacked yet was because they had done the portal leap within the village boundaries. It was probably a factor, and honestly unless one possessed the Rinnegan as well then they weren't likely to have even sensed his incoming. He snached the machine as he leapt atop the tallest tree and let his Sharingan evolve as he scanned the village for his wife and Ino.

He found Ino, she was walking through the village, towards the Uchiha compound and he saw Sakura's chakra signature over there. He was watching them and waiting. Part of him was tempted to run to her now and grab her, then tell her that she was to never scare him like that again but he didn't as he watched the girls reunite and then he watched as their chakras came running towards his own.

However, he didn't release the breath he didn't know he had been holding until Sakura was in sight.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted when he landed out of the tree. He barely kept upright as she slammed into him and wrapped around him. Ino grabbed the machine as she toyed around with it then.

"We kind of gotta go, like now," Ino whispered as he saw the chakra signatures for several ANBU members coming towards them. He focused his chakra again and a smaller tear was formed as he shoved Ino and the machine in first, Sakura leapt in then, he snatched his blade as he dove into the tear just as the first kunai was chucked at where he had been and narrowly missed him as it buried into the tree before him as he rolled to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked as he stood and looked at Sakura and Ino.

"Uh… I kind of… well, I saw my dad and he shouted for the ANBU to come for me," Ino sighed then. He sighed as he shook his head and then walked over to his wife who was dressed in one of his childhood shirts as he offered her a hand. Sakura took it as she was pulled to her feet.

"Can you explain this one to me?" she asked him then.

"Dobe jr."

"Do I want to know?" she asked him as he looked her over.

"No," he shook her head.

"Well, I woke up in a twelve year old's bed," she snapped as they thanked Ino and parted ways then because he and Sakura were going to have a serious talk about what had happened. Though he was secretly amused at hearing she had had the same experience as him upon waking up with a twelve year old in the bed who they didn't' happen to be the parent too.

"Where are my kids!?" Sakura suddenly grabbed his chest, he wrapped an arm around her waist then.

"Itachi and Sayuri are with your parents, and Sarada is on a mission with Shikadai and Inojin," he informed her. he understood the concern for their children, it was often times his first thought when he returned from a mission or had been told by an enemy that he was going to lose them all. The idea of losing his family was enough to have him panicking and going into over drive to track Sakura, Sarada, Itachi, and Sayuri down the moment he returned to the village before he ran to the Hokage for his debriefing and official 'go home' status. However there was a reason he was the only ANBU jonin shinobi who reported solely to the Hokage; Kakashi had started that when he had first been cleared to work as a shinobi again.

"Oh thank Kami," she huffed as her brow rested on his chest then.

"Can we go home now?" he said as he spun her around and shoved her towards their house. Sakura grumbled as she walked towards their house.

"Hey, was um… little me here?" Sakura asked as they walked into their house and he locked the door then.

"Aa," he nodded.

"And did you wake up naked in bed with her?" Sakura asked him. he paled but nodded. However, in his defense they had had sex that night.

"Alright, if you get a weird memory of a grown naked pink woman in your bed from your childhood know I clobbered you really hard over the head and bolted," she informed him and he smirked.

"If you get a memory of being locked in the pantry, know I wanted to keep you there all day," he informed her as he poked her brow. She laughed as they collapsed on the couch then.

"You know what, I don't want to know, I don't really want to know what happened," Sakura said.

"Dobe jr." he repeated then as they sat there staring at the ceiling.

"That's explanation enough," she informed him as they now sat in silence.

Sasuke felt her grab his hand then and he entwined their fingers again.

"That was a hell of an anniversary, and you should know you were a little git as a child," she informed him.

"Tch, annoying," he clicked his tongue to emphasize this.

"And yet we're still married," she giggled.

"Can't be helped," he said and there was a knock on the door.

"Please tell me that the twelve year old you isn't here," she whispered as they walked to the door and peeked out.

* * *

 **A Bit of a Joke Piece; Not tied to Until the Day I Die in any way.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Uchiha! =)**


	9. A Very Bad Haruno Day

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha**

Uchiha Sakura had a wonderful life, one she had dreamt of as a child, and she worked hard at it.

Really hard.

She had married the most infuriating, temperamental, antisocial, conciderate, secretly kind, stubborn, loving, loyal, honest, quiet man there was on the planet; and she had done so with glee. He had asked her to marry him once, she had been so stunned she had just stuttered out a yes to him and been hauled off to the Hokage's office before she could think twice about what she was getting into. But that was the man she had married, and loved with everything she had. They had traveled together for a few years, had Sarada in the middle of one of Karin's hide outs, and she had never looked at life the same.

Her husband was a damn good husband to her too.

He treated her right; and after them trying to literally kill one another when they had been teenagers, she figured it balanced out. Uchiha Sasuke treated her like a queen, he was amazing that way. Though he didn't talk all that much she knew he was listening to everything she said with genuine interest, and probably filing it all away in his head for later references. He would buy her flowers on occasions, get her pretty gifts, and find rare medical books for her (not that it mattered; alright, the books were something she loved almost as much as him, but the other stuff didn't matter). He also found the time to walk her home from the hospital, and he would treat her to dinners that weren't just Ichiraku.

Her first pregnancy had been a doozy for them. But Sasuke had stayed with her even with her morning sickness, her foul temper, her huge mood swings, her aching ankles, her swelling belly which threw her off balance, and her weird cravings. He had been patient through it all, even gave her foot massages which had felt like divine intervention on some days. He had loyally and stoicly taken care of her throughout her second pregnancy, which had been a tad bit harder on her, but she wasn't a twenty something girl the second go around. However, he had endured it, and never left her side.

The third pregnancy was the worst, and the hardest on her, but Sasuke had stood by her the entire time and nearly Amaterasoo'd Naruto when he had a long term mission for Sasuke.

People tended to forget that just because her husband wasn't vocal about loving her, and didn't shout it from the rooftops, didn't mean that he didn't love her and wouldn't endure the pregnancy with her. When she had asked him why he hadn't gone on the mission and taken a break from her and the kids, he had said simply he was baling on her just because shit got tough, she hadn't ever baled on him after all. Needless to say she had been in happy tears for the rest of that day. So in Sakura's mind she was a damn lucky woman married to the most wonderful man on the planet.

And a few months ago when she had given birth to Sayuri; a hard birth on her, he hadn't left her side while she recuperated in the hospital. And Sarada had stepped up to take care of Itachi and Sayuri for that entire month without bitching (well, that wasn't true, no sixteen year old wanted to take care of a toddler and a baby, but there had been minimal complaint on Sarada's part).

Yes, Sakura was a very lucky woman indeed, and she loved it. She loved being loved and loving in return. she was happy, and she was cared for, she had a good job, three gorgeous children, a husband whom she adored, and a very good life. The only thing that would make it better was the news she had for Sasuke; which was likely to delight him. Kami knew the man was ravenous.

Anyway, after having had a hard birth with Sayuri she hadn't been cleared for sex while her body recuperated from having nearly died, and getting back in shape for her work as a kunoichi, a mother, and the hospital chief. However, as she walked out of the hospital she was grinning in delight at the news she had for Sasuke, she was cleared for sex, and life was damn good for her at the moment.

Oh, she was also very happy with the efforts her husband was making with his in-laws; her parents. She remembered introducing them to him for the first time officially a few years into their marriage; shortly after having had Sarada. He had bowed deeply and actually apologized for not asking permission to marry her before doing so (needless to say Sakura had punched him to make certain he wasn't an imposter; that entire apology had made her think Sasuke was missing and Naruto was here instead, but nope, it had been Sasuke). Sakura had been in shock that her very proud husband had actually apologized to her parents, she'd only ever heard him apologize one other time and he had been dying.

After the apology had been accepted by her mother and father, they had dragged Sasuke into their home and fussed over him and Sarada. Needless to say the Haruno family had a soft spot for the Uchihas, and not just because she had married him.

After that day her parents had loved him, he hadn't been too certain about what to do about actually being liked so she told him to just endure it.

"Hey Forehead," she looked over to Ino then.

"Hey Pig, how are things going?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Alright, Inojin asked Himawari on a date," Ino said as they walked.

"Ah, that's sweet, at least he isn't as awkward as his father," she decided and they laughed as they walked together.

"How's Sarada doing being a big sister?"

"She loves it, Itachi adores her and Sayuri likes her too," she admitted as they started through the market.

"That's great, I know you an Sasuke were worried about her becoming a big sister."

"Minor concerns, but they were valid," Sakura admitted. Sasuke had feared the Uchiha hatred, and reasonably so after everything he had been through. But everything was turning out beautifully in her mind as she walked with Ino through the market.

"Temari thinks Shikadai has a crush on Sarada," Ino chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's gorgeous Sakura, why wouldn't a boy have a crush on her?"

"I wasn't disagreeing with that, it's just she's not… she hasn't displayed interests in dating anyone, I think Metal freaked her out with his love declaration," she chuckled.

"Well, Metal is like his father," Ino mused.

"Lee is not that bad!" Sakura gasped.

"I remember him being very forward about his crush on a certain pinkette who married the Uchiha. Wasn't Rock Lee the one sobbing at your wedding?"

"Perhaps."

"This is just too much!" Ino laughed.

"Well, Naruto's going to be thrilled when you guys are in-laws," she grumbled. She could see Naruto's excitement about being related to Sai already and that made her snicker. Sai and Naruto were already like brother but if Himawari married Inojin, Sai would rub it in Naruto's face every second he could that they were actually related.

"Naruto would be better than Sasuke," Ino said flatly.

"I don't know… Sasuke and Sai don't fight," Sakura mused.

"They do too, did you see training field four the other day?"

"That was Sasuke and Boruto and that was because of Boruto's peeping habit, which I know for a fact he got from Naruto."

"True, who knew the cute blonde toddler would grow up into such a pervert!" Ino sighed.

"I suppose no one saw that coming until he got his Byakugan. Sarada slapped him that first day," Sakura shook her head.

"Don't remind me, four mountains," Ino sighed.

"At least she wasn't screaming," Sakura pointed out.

"She's too much like you and Sasuke to scream at a pervert."

"Thank Kami!"

"I know, I dread to think what ChōChō would've done," Ino shuddered.

"How's Karui these days?"

"Still a bitch."

"Ino!"

"What!? You asked," Ino pointed out.

"I did, I just thought that after seventeen years you'd try to get along with her," Sakura sighed.

"It's kind of hard to like her when she's a Class A Bitch all the time, though I do adore ChōChō. I hear ChōChō is going on a date with Mitsuki later this week," Ino said.

"Really? Sarada didn't say Mitsuki was going on a date," Sakura murmured remembering Orochimaru's son.

"Not surprising, he was a nervous wreck when he came into my shop for flowers to ask ChōChō out," Ino said.

"They'll be a cute couple," she decided.

"Serves Karui right to be related to that creep," Ino decided and Sakura giggled a bit.

"It's probably too early to tell if this is a permanent relationship or not."

"Trust me, the kid's in love with ChōChō."

"Alright, it was nice chatting with you Ino but I'm running late."

"Ooo! For what!?" Ino demanded giddily.

"My anniversary dinner with Sasuke," she replied and Ino grinned.

"How long is it now?"

"We don't keep track of years," Sakura started. Ino lifted a perfectly plucked brow then and Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Eighteen, it's year eighteen," Sakura conceded.

"Congratulations!" Ino squealed and Sakura found herself being hugged and then she remembered the bets placed on her wedding about how long her marriage was going to last and smirked.

Year eighteen and still going strong! Beat that assholes! She and Sasuke were making it work despite the odds being against them and she wanted to celebrate it. She didn't bother to point out that Ino owed her money for making it this far because it was petty and cruel; but Kami was it ever tempting as she said her goodbyes to her best friend and headed towards her home in a brisk walk. Tonight was her anniversary and there was officially going to be sex, she rather liked this thought as she walked home and grinned.

"Hey Aunt Sakura!" she looked at the tall blonde image of Naruto's son Boruto and sighed. What now!? Did these children not realize they were messing with her sex life and that was a dangerous thing to mess with as she folded her arms and glared up at the taller teen.

"What is it Boruto?" Sakura sighed, he never said hello to her unless he wanted something and she had a bad feeling that he wanted something and she wasn't in the mood to deal with his antics.

"Is there anything about the past you'd want to change?" he asked her with a devious grin.

Sakura frowned as she looked the young man over suspiciously.

"Why?" she asked.

"No reason, I'm just curious," he grinned.

"Boruto…" she started.

"Look I asked mom and dad and they had boring answers, and Uncle Sasuke wouldn't answer my question so I'm just… I'm curious!" Boruto defended.

"Fine! I'd try to change Sasuke's path to remind him that he's loved," she snapped and started walking away from the teen.

"That's it!?"

"Boruto, Sasuke used to be a very different person, and I'd give anything to remind him that he's loved, even if he doesn't always want it," she stated firmly. "I'd tell him he was loved, I'd remind him that he's not alone, and I'd hug him to tell him everything will be alright. Now if that's all, I have an anniversary dinner I am now going to be late for so excuse me."

"Thanks Aunt Sakura!" Boruto hollered after her and she what a strange child, she decided as she walked home. She smiled as she checked in on Sarada, Itachi, and Sayuri then ran into the shower. She was stripping when she darted past her husband who was only in a towel. She was so happy she was cleared for sex again, she didn't know how much longer she could resist him as she scrubbed her hair and body thoroughly.

She dried her hair as she dressed, and was ready to go with him ten minutes later as she shook her short pink hair a bit and walked with him after they said night to the kids.

She was so happy to be with him as they walked down the street. Her fingers brushed his, she wanted to hold his hand but she would no longer force herself on him in public. PDA (Public Displays of Affection), were not the Uchiha family's thing and she had accepted that; mostly. But she was a Haruno at heart and Harunos were very affectionate and liked the affections.

His hand took hers'. She smiled broadly when their fingers entwined and she noticed the way his mouth curved slightly as they walked together. It was good to know he loved her just as much as she loved him. Though many didn't see that, they didn't see the love he had for her, and she could admit a few of her friends had thought their relationship to be a bit… stale.

However, for as cold as it appeared to the public's eye, their relationship was hot beneath the surface and they often times burnt one another. Despite that though, no matter how often they hurt one another, no matter what the war was, no matter how bad the fight, they always managed to come together and she loved that about him as she leant on him and savored the moment of him being near her.

"You know, I had that appointment today…" she mused he lifted his brow in genuine interest then and she bit her lip as she smiled at him.

"We're in the all clear, but please, no more kids!" she sighed.

He smirked.

"No promises," he assured her and she laughed. It wasn't that she didn't want a large family, but after the birth of Sayuri she didn't think her body could handle another child. He pulled her into the shadows for a moment and his lips brushed hers' lightly. She smiled when he pulled away from her.

"I love you," she whispered the reminder and he smiled a real smile as they continued towards the restaurant. She loved him, she loved him so much that it was a bit painful as she shut her eyes and savored the moment of being with him.

They were a low maintenance couple. Anniversaries were nice, but they weren't important; the dates were fun, but they weren't what made them; the extra stuff that everyone felt was important, well, it just wasn't that important. What was important was the time they had together was always special, cherished and savored. That was all that was important to them, after all they had in the end was one another, and after spending so much time apart they knew what was important. Everything else was just extra.

They enjoyed and savored dinner, though she knew this was all just a show to get out of the house without the kids for an evening and to celebrate eighteen years together. which was impressive when they were going to actually stop and think about it.

They came stumbling home, she found herself pressed up against the shut door and having her breath kissed away as her fingers dove into his black hair. he hoisted her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips and silently giggled as they amid their way to their room. He tripped and they fell onto the bed.

She laughed and he kissed her pulse. Sakura just surrendered to him as she reveled in his touch.

She was definitely the luckiest woman ever born in her mind as he came up and kissed her again, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. Sasuke gave a low moan when he slid into and she groaned as her blunt nails dug into his muscles and she tried to pull him closer as they started their fluid motions. Sakura savored the friction between them until she couldn't take it anymore.

His mouth covered hers' then to take her scream as they reached their peek.

It was very early in the predawn hours when they finally settled enough, Sasuke was sound asleep when she turned into him and she stared at his sleeping face. Her fingers traced his cheek and she smiled a bit as she scooted closer into his chest. His arm tightened her as his stump rested on her shoulders. Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, I always have and always will," she assured her sleeping husband as exhaustion finally took her over and she clung to him in return.

Neither of them noticed the glow which overtook her, and she didn't notice when her body fell apart as she slipped away from Sasuke. And a smaller girl filled their bed.

* * *

Now, Uchiha Sakura was not one to worry about small bodies in her bed, she was a mother and had on more than one occasion woken up with a child in her bed because of nightmares, the monster in the closet, the thing under the bed, or the scary shadow outside the window. She had never particularly worried about it.

However this was different as she opened her eyes and squinted, this body did not feel like any of her kids.

One: she had a sixteen year old daughter.

Two: she had a three year old son.

Three: she had a three month old daughter.

And four: this body did not feel like any of theirs' or her husband.

Slowly her green eyes came awake as she looked around the room she was in. This was not her room, it was too… clean, she decided. Sasuke was a bet of a neat freak, and she was fine with it, because she was never really home long enough to clean their house, and while they all tried to keep their house clean it was never this neat.

Especially not with a toddler running around.

The next thing she noticed was the arm flung across her shoulders. The hand was too childish to be Sasuke's only hand and then there was the grumbling behind her. Slowly and uncertainly Sakura detangled herself from the body in her bed and turned to over to see just who the hell she was in bed with.

Her entire world froze and she stared at the small figure.

The boy slowly woke up and black met green as they both stared at one another for a long silent moment.

There were earth shattering screams from the both of them as she leapt out of the bed taking the sheet with her because of the previous night's activities as she wrapped it around her.

The black hair boy grabbed shuriken and threw them at her, she dove out of their way as she ran. He threw another shuriken at her and she hissed when it hit her arm. Rage took over her shock as she spun around and clobbered her too young husband over the head.

"Ow!" Sasuke yelped.

"What the hell!?" he shouted at her. Sakura pulled the shuriken out of her arm as she healed the cells and grabbed his shirt.

"It is rude to throw shuriken at strangers," she snapped in her best motherly tone as she glared at the struggling boy. Kami she had forgotten what a brat he could be.

"It's perverted for a thirty something woman to be in a kid's bed!" he snapped. She dropped him and clobbered him over the head again.

"And it is rude to mention a lady's age!" she snapped then as she held her sheet tighter around her body. He winced at being hit again and rubbed his head as she glowered at him. blowing a stray strand of her pink hair out of her eyes she rubbed her temple and kept the sheet firmly wrapped around herself as she tried to think of what the hell had happened here to have her… she looked around for a date.

Her eyes widened when she saw the date, the year and she looked at her twelve year old husband who was eying her with suspicious onyx eyes.

"Did you take the bell test yesterday?" she asked him then.

"What do you want to know?" the boy snapped. She walked over and poked his brow then, he stumbled a bit and she frowned.

"Because I am asking," she snapped.

"Yeah," he grumbled, his cheeks were red and Sakura frowned.

When she figured out what happened here she was going to kill who ever had sent her to the past.

"The only annoying fangirl I know with pink hair is Haruno Sakura, you look like her," Sasuke suddenly piped up and she looked down at him then with a lifted set of pink brows.

"And the only bastard with onyx eyes, and black hair that I know is Uchiha Sasuke," she replied. The boy frowned and she sighed. Sakura dismissed him as she moved around him and looked out the window to try to figure out what the hell had happened.

What she found herself looking at had her eyes widening and her jaw dropping a bit and then her groaning.

She really was in the past!

Fuck!

She looked over at the younger boy and saw the curious way he was studying her. Sakura decided to ignore him as she looked out the window and sighed. Trying to think of something she tried to ignore the younger version of her husband. It was disturbing knowing she had shared a bed with his twelve year old self after the night of passion she had had with him before waking up here. Sakura bit her thumb and tried to think of what to do as she stared out at the pre-Pain Attack village.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" she asked the boy.

"You don't seem like you belong here," he said then and she looked at mini Sasuke then as she folded her arms beneath her minimal breasts; three children had not swollen her breasts to melons like her friends. Though she was hurting, she should feed Sayuri right about now.

"I don't belong here," she admitted.

"Uh…" Sasuke said uncertainly and she smiled a bit and ran her fingers through her hair then as she looked at him. he was still the man she loved, but he was a boy now.

"Hey, could you help me out?" she asked.

"With what?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need clothes obviously," she gestured to the navy sheet she had wrapped around her body.

"fine, but only if you tell me what's going on."

"When I figure it out I'll tell you," she assured him and poked his brow lightly to annoy him a little and the boy scowled as he stalked off. Sakura sat on the bed and tried to think about what this meant for her as she tried to think of how come she was in the past.

This didn't make sense.

There was no reason for her to be in the past, there was no way she had used a forbidden jutsu or something to end up here. For one thing, she'd just never do that, and for another thing she had everything she could ever want was in her time, and there was no reason for her to go to the past. She wouldn't trade anything she had ever done in her life to go back to the past and change anything. Even Sasuke would agree with her despite all the pain that the past had held for him. But there was nothing for them to want to change.

Sakura frowned at her pink hair and scowled as she tried to think of a reason for her to be here.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke reappeared with clothes in hand.

"Thank you," she said as she took them and pulled them on in the bathroom.

"Any reason you're in my apartment?" he demanded when she walked out of the bathroom in a boy's shirt, white pants and women's sandals.

"I have several theories about that, but for now I need to get out of here," she decided and walked out of his apartment. He jogged after her and she looked around the corner. A hat or something covering her hair would make her unrecognizable, that would help her out. A blue bandana caught her eye and she hurried to snatch it as she tied it over her pink hair.

"Hey!" Sasuke called out and she felt a small callousing hand grab hers'. She turned to look down at the boy who looked like his daughter, his son, and looked adorable.

"What?" she huffed out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm about to do something stupid," she informed her smaller version of her husband as she folded her arms and stared down at him. she thought he was adorable, but it was still weird to think of him as her husband since he was twelve. She felt like a pervert, a cradle robber, and a creep at the moment because of that knowledge. Still, she wanted to hug this child version of her husband and whisper that she loved him and assure him that everything was going to be fine.

"What? And who are you?" Sasuke persisted and she started walking through the village.

"Well, Sasuke-kun," she giggled and his jaw dropped as he gaped at her. Sakura smirked and continued walking away from him as she tried to remember how she was to get to the forbidden jutsu library because she had a feeling that that was where her answers were going to be.

"Sakura!" he gasped and she looked down at him.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Tch, annoying," he said indifferently and she laughed and poked his brow as she jogged away without him there. She knew what he was thinking and she knew he'd follow her. After all her husband was an unbelievably curious creature. She ran to Hokage tower then leapt up onto the roofs as she studied it. If she remembered correctly there was a secret entrance in there which lead to the library of forbidden jutsus.

The wind tugged at her hair as she knelt there studying the tower trying to remember how the original had been built.

"You're annoying!" she turned and looked at the panting twelve year old and chuckled as she looked back at the tower.

"What are going to do if you get caught out here?" he hissed at her.

"I'm not going to get caught." She pointed out.

"Yeah, with that pink hair you don't stand out," the boy replied blandly. She glared at the boy and sighed, he did have a point and they stared at the Hokage tower. She wasn't getting in the front door, she was probably going to have to figure out a way into it the backway which meant she'd have to deal with ANBU, Root, and Danzo. All of that was not a plesant thought as she stared down at the Hokage tower.

"The Uchiha compound has a lot of jutsu scrolls," Sasuke suddenly pointed out.

She looked at the boy from the side then and he shrugged.

"And why do you want to help me?"

"I want you gone!" he snapped.

She laughed then and stood up as she sighed.

"I guess I wouldn't be able to go in the front door anyway," she sighed. And she couldn't make the door she wanted to use, which was why she was here trying to think of a way into the forbidden library still.

Making her own door would be her typical move, but it was too… showy.

Reluctantly she darted towards the Uchiha compound.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted after her but she didn't slow as she expertly raced the rooftops and leapt through the air so she didn't run into anyone else she knew. If she ran into Kakashi or Naruto then there was going to be trouble. Not that there wasn't already trouble with her running into Sasuke but she didn't want to think about the reprecussions of that.

Thinking of Sasuke made her wonder just what the hell he was doing right now. She landed on the Uchiha compound grounds and looked around.

"Wait! Only Uchiha know the way around here!" Sasuke huffed out and she looked at the boy.

That was right, he thought her to be Haruno Sakura and not Uchiha Sakura. From the moment she had married Sasuke her husband had an almost obsessive need to remind her she was Uchiha Sakura rather than Haruno Sakura.

"Alright, lead the way," she gestured to the younger boy and he scowled as he stalked through the compound then. Sakura just tried not to grab him and hug him tight. She wondered if Itachi was going to look like him when he was older. If so she had a feeling her son was going to be beating off a flock of girls, Uchiha or not and the thought made her smile as she walked with the smaller version of her surly husband.

"Thanks kid," she said when they came to a library and she poked his brow. He swatted at her and scowled, she chuckled at the blush on his cheeks as she walked into the library and began looking through the scrolls for a hint as to what could have brought her to the past. And when she figured out who ahd sent her here she was ringing their necks when she found them out.

Sighing she prepared to study some more, and she ignored the painful pressure of her breasts reminding her she hadn't fed her child.

"What are you looking for?"

"Time travel information," she admitted.

"Hn," the boy grunted and she saw him start looking through the extensive library as well.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke just looked suspiciously at the pinkette who thumbed through the books of the Uchiha compound and wondered what the hell had happened this morning.

He was used to bad mornings, had them all the time, and he was used to strange; that happened to him a lot as well. But he was not used to his teammates literally growing up overnight. Literally. Yesterday he had taken the bell test with Haruno Sakura and the loser, Uzumaki Naruto, and they had passed the impossible test of Hatake Kakashi. Somehow; he was still trying to digest the sweet flavor of success.

And that was YESTERDAY!

Now, he was looking at a woman version of Haruno Sakura; and she looked pretty good for a thirty-something woman, and he found himself wondering just what the hell she was doing here. If she was after time travel jutsu then she was from the future; even an idiot could figure that out. Then again… he was on a team with Uzumaki Naruto…

Sasuke rubbed his face over then and looked at the lithe form of the pinkette again.

Truthfully, his team was nothing more than a mere tool to him at the moment. But the dobe wasn't that bad, and he had never really minded Haruno Sakura. Strange, he was put on a team with the biggest idiot on the planet and the fangirl from nightmare's past, and he didn't really mind. In fact, they kind of amused him.

And with the ridiculous pink hair of Haruno Sakura he had never before missed her.

"You're from the future," Sasuke finally said and Sakura looked over to him. he watched the woman uncertainly, he had been clobbered pretty hard over the head this morning and he didn't want a repeat of the expierence as he eyed the older version of his teammate uncertainly.

"Yup," she replied.

"Can you tell me what it's like?" he asked innocently. He hoped that he had killed Uchiha Itachi; the traitor who had annihilated his clan! Sasuke wanted his brother dead at his feet!

"No."

"Can you tell me if I kill Itachi or not?" he demanded. The pinkette gave him a guarded look and he glared at her. "I can go tell the Hokage that I woke up with a thirty year old naked woman in my bed and she tried to molest me. I can also tell him where to find you."

"Kid, at this moment, no one in this village could take me down," she said firmly and he narrowed his eyes on her as he folded his arms then.

"Really? Haruno Sakura's a wimp," Sasuke spat out.

"Yeah, I was a wimp," the older woman chuckled. "However, I need only a finger to take you down right now."

His glare intensified as he saw her hold up one finger and smile wickedly. Sasuke wasn't going to admit it; mostly because then he'd be admitting to liking a fangirl, but he kind of liked this Sakura. she chuckled and looked back up the books.

"I bet I could take you," he grumbled as he remembered hitting her with the shuriken.

"I have no doubt that if we did spar, with your current skill set, I'd still kick your ass and only need a finger to do so," she said as she pulled down a book. He scowled at her and wanted to prove her wrong. But there was something about her which had him refraining from just leaping head on into a fight with this version of Haruno Sakura.

"Tch, annoying," he decided.

"Some things never change," Sakura sighed and he looked at her with a lifted brow.

"Did you get married?" he asked noticing for the first time that there was a simple band on her ring finger then.

"Yes," she answered.

"I pity the bastard," he decided then to get a kick on her. Haruno Sakura was an easy target to pick on and kick his rage out on. However, the woman laughed, a real, hearty laugh which had him staring at her with wide eyes. She was hugging her stomach as she laughed and he scowled. There was clearly some sort of joke here that he wasn't in on as he glared at the laughing pinkette who wiped her eyes.

"Kami if he heard you say that!" she giggled and wheezed. He wanted to kick Sakura but he didn't as he snarled at being laughed at.

"You're annoying," he decided again.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I will have you know that it is my purpose to be annoying. It keeps my husband going, and my three children on their toes. To be an annoyance is now my job," she huffed out between her laughter.

He frowned, for some reason that sounded like a very mom thing to say and he didn't like it as he glared at her.

"Don't you have practice today?" Sakura asked him. he slammed his book down and scowled at her. He was not going to practice today when he had woken up with her in his bed; he wanted the right Sakura back and he wanted her back now!

And that thought alone had him wanting to go bash his head against a tree until his mind was sorted out again as he growled and sat beside the pinkette.

"No."

"No?" she questioned.

"No, the loser needs practice though," he stated flatly.

"Ah yes, the hyperactive, blonde knucklehead," Sakura mused and he looked at the book she was reading.

"Can you at least tell me if I restore my clan?" he demanded of her sharply.

"No."

"No you can't tell me or no I didn't?" he asked.

"Ah Kami you are worse than my daughter! No I'm not supposed to tell you, but yes, you did," she snapped irritably then. He smirked.

"Is their mother powerful?"

"Depends on who you ask," Sakura said criptically and he scowled again at her vague answer.

* * *

As mother of a teenager, toddler, and baby she was very used to annoyances, persistence, and arguments. And being married to Uchiha Sasuke had taught her to be able to out maneuver her husband and children with ease. However, her husband's twelve year old self was very… bratty and it had her wanting to whack him upside the head to get it through his thick skull to get over the revenge and get his ass in gear to be a shinobi.

But then she'd remember that he was still a brat and decided not to mess with that flaw of his. That brat flaw, though smaller when she was married to him, was still there and it was still a great annoyance to her as she looked through the books looking for an answer as to what the hell happened to her.

The answer was so far mute but she was looking and she was going to find the answer that she needed so she could get home to take care of her children, and enjoy her time with her grown up husband. She liked sex with Sasuke, and though it wasn't the most important part of their relationship it was fun. And thinking about sex with Sasuke when she was looking at his twelve year old self only made her nauseous.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sasuke snapped and she snapped out of her musings and readings as she looked at her twelve year old husband and sighed then.

"It means that there's a contradiction in me stating she's powerful when she could not be, besides, I'm not telling you who you marry. It might fuck it up," she snapped.

The boy smirked and she rolled her eyes realizing that she swore; she'd wash her mouth out with soap later. If she didn't let her children swear she wasn't going to swear either. But she just broke that rule and she realized that now as she continued looking through the book in her hand.

"So I do get married?" he said in a devious tone which had her brows lifting as she looked flatly at the twelve year old.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I will flick you through that wall if you do not wipe that smug grin off your face, your wife doesn't like it," she stated flatly and he scowled at her again. She smirked, what was the point of being the past if she couldn't annoy her loving husband when he was being such a brat.

"Tch, annoying," he grumbled.

"Oh you really do not have any idea how annoying I can truly be, Sasuke-kun," she purred and he flinched at the tone. She smirked. She could annoy her husband to no end, especially when sex was withheld from their relationship. Threatening that before her last pregnancy had been the fastest way to get him on her side and quick. It was something he hated and she enjoyed.

But he held just as much power in their relationship, because he too could withhold sex and a few other things he did around the house from her and their world would deteariorate. But no matter, it was not often that they had spats that resulted in them sleeping in separate beds or changing the locks or sleeping on the porch. For the most part they got along.

"You're creepy," he stated.

"Not as creepy as your other fangirls, trust me," she said calmly as she thought of Karin who easily the creepiest of her husband's fangirls.

"I don't like that you won't tell me about the future," he huffed out.

"And have you alter it, I don't think so," she said as she continued looking through the books for an answer on how the hell she was supposed to get home.

"Do I at least like my wife?" he asked her.

"Yes, you love her," Sakura answered knowingly. That was an answer that she could give and not feel guilty about and she grinned when she found what she was looking for. But balked when she saw it required the Rinnegan and slammed the book shut then.

Fuck her!

She was going to need to track down Pain to get out of this fucking nightmare of the past! That wasn't a pleasant thought as she rubbed her brow and sunk to the floor. Her breasts were killing her, her body was going haywire on her, and she felt exhausted. She wanted to go home, relieve the pressure building in her breasts and take a hot bath before crawling into her bed with her husband and sleeping for an eternity.

After all that she was going to kick whose ever ass who had sent her here and send the message that she was not to be fucked with again.

Haruno Sakura, nay, Uchiha Sakura, was swearing off time traveling for an eternity. With that in mind she rubbed her temples and curled up a little bit where she sat as she tried to think. Just think.

There had to be a way for her to get home without the damn Rinnegan being needed. It wasn't like she could march right up into the Rain and go to Pain and demand that he send her home. One, she'd receive a hell of an ass kicking. And two, that was probably a fast way to have the stoic redhead laughing like a lunatic.

"Are you alright?" she looked up at the young boy who looked a little uncertain then.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she assured her younger husband with a smile and tried to think of what she'd need to do about this mess. As a mother she was an expert mess manager. But right now she was exhausted.

From start to finish this was the worst day ever.

"You don't look alright," he argued and she sighed as she looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm fine, and I know you have practice tomorrow, so go get some rest, that's what I'm going to do right now."

"Fine!" he snapped and she watched him stomp off.

Sakura just tilted her head back and stared at the cobwebbed ceiling of this library. She was not happy at this moment. She looked up again when she heard feet stomping and saw the boy of who her husband had been come stomping in with two blankets and two pillows.

"I still think you're annoying," he decided and he threw a pillow at her. Catching them she looked the boy over carefully before she surrendered and decided to sleep this problem over before she did something rash and stupid and got herself hurt because of it.

And she had no doubts that Pain could hurt her.

But she was going to go home, she had worked too fucking hard to have what she had and she wasn't losing it. And when she found the idiot who had performed whatever jutsu had her trapped here then she was wringing his neck and kicking his sorry ass through a mountain range and then she was handing the offender over to her husband.

Thinking of Sasuke had her staring at the ceiling and praying to Kami that he had everything under control back home. Though a part of her had a feeling that he didn't, after all, the kids could be a handful, and though neither of them were 'house' parents, they were involved parents and trade-offs, plans and schedules and everything normal required for caring for children took team work and that was something they worked on. flawlessly.

But she couldn't help but worry for her wayward husband and pray that he wasn't going to be run ragged by their children because it was entirely possible. A small body pressing into her back had her looking over her shoulder at the sleeping form of the twelve year old version of her husband. Softening slightly she sighed.

"If you didn't happen to be so damn stubborn you'd realize you are very loved, please never forget that," she whispered in the boy's ear as she the rolled back onto her side, his back pressed against hers' and she just let him stay there. No doubt that this Sasuke was a very lonely boy, and her husband was a surprisingly clingy sleeper.

Sasuke wasn't much of a cuddler, or snuggler like people thought, but when he slept, her husband clung tightly onto her. almost as if she were a lifeline he was terrified of losing and she had never tried to discourage him as he clung to her because Sakura was one who liked being held. Closing her eyes she let sleep overcome her as she surrendered again and placed a hand on the whimpering's boy's side like she did her husband and she let the exhaustion of today take her down into oblivion.

* * *

The slim hand touching his side had him propping up as he looked over to the sleeping woman and he looked at the hand again. Before he really knew what he was thinking about doing he pulled her arm around him and he clung tightly to it as he prayed for the night terrors plaguing him to go away and for him not to be alone like he was. But he knew that wasn't likely to happen.

Sasuke's breath hitched when the woman beside him shifted onto her stomach and he looked uncertainly at her. Her arm didn't shift and he pulled it tighter around him and closed his eyes relishing the sensation of not being alone to face his terrors alone for a moment.

Sakura didn't move on him and he scooted closer to her.

She was nice, she didn't treat him like a broken thing and she wasn't like the Sakura he knew. The boy stared at the woman's features and sighed, he liked Sakura. This one or the other, they were both kind to him, and he liked them. But still, it was scary to him how much he was coming to like Haruno Sakura as he stared at her for a long moment.

He wondered what the mark on her brow meant, or what it was. Hesitantly he reached over and rubbed it to see if it would rub off.

She scrunched up her face, he pulled away from her quick and the woman sighed as she turned her face from him. Looking at his thumb he noted that there was no smear of the mark's paint on his thumb and shrugged. It was probably nothing but a tattoo. Sighing he burrowed against the woman and hugged her arm to him as tight as he could.

This Sakura kind of reminded him of his mother, she was tough but she was kind and he hadn't realized how much he missed that as he curled around the arm in his grasp. Closing his eyes he savored a moment where he didn't feel alone and wished that he wasn't alone. At least with this Sakura he could pretend for a moment that he wasn't alone and he liked that. He liked it a lot more than he would ever say as he felt exhaustion coming over him. Eye's growing heavy he tried to fight the sleep.

He was terrified that when he woke he'd be alone again and this would all be some bizarre dream. He was terrified of being alone again.

But sleep came and even he could not fight it as he dragged him under and into the oblivion of nothingness.

There were no bloody dreams tonight.

There were no screams, or tears.

There was no betrayal as he clung tightly to Haruno Sakura's arm and burrowed against her.

For the first night in his memory he wasn't alone, and there was nothing reaching out to hurt him as he slept a deep, restful, dreamless sleep. The boy never felt the gentle words of the girl reminding him he was loved as he slept.

* * *

Sakura glared at the offending sun and noticed that there was someone staring at her as she sat up and glared at the offender. It was Sasuke, just not her Sasuke. Her husband usually pounced her when able, and this boy was not even aware of their relationship as she looked at him. this Sasuke was looking expectantly at her as they both sat there in silence and she sighed, her head falling back as she stared at the ceiling. For once she was going to admit she was getting too old for this shit to happen to her and then she looked at the boy.

"I have training today," he stated calmly.

"I know, I have been here before," she stated flatly and stood up as she stretched and started to walk away from him to hunt up something to eat, she was hungry and she was frustrated. Also, she was worried about her husband and kids. Not that Sasuke was a great father; he was definitely of the best she had ever known, but rather, a toddler, baby and teenager was enough to have him in an early grave and she rather liked him alive than dead. Her only hope was Sarada didn't come home with a boy and telling her father she was going on a date.

Poor boy wouldn't survive the Uchiha glare; literally.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke demanded and she looked at her mini-husband feeling like a pervert as she sighed and fold her arms as she looked down at him.

"Well, it is morning, and I am hungry," she pointed out the obvious, the boy blushed a bit and she smothered her smile as she looked down at him.

"Hn," he grumbled and she walked away from him.

"Come on, I'll cook, but no complaining!" she called over her shoulder and the boy jogged after her. Sasuke was in charge of the cooking in their marriage, Sarada had even volunteered to help him, they would do just about anything to avoid her cooking. Not that she minded, but still, they could wound her pride on occasion with their perception of her cooking.

Mini-Sasuke appeared with an armful of supplies and she got to cooking rice and porridge. There was nothing that could go wrong with porridge.

After two attempts to burn the kitchen down she just had the younger, sniggering version of Sasuke do the cooking and they ate in silence. Sakura did the cleaning of the kitchen; after all she had nearly burnt it down so it was only fair that she clean it up. Once all of that was taken care of she leant on the counter and started thinking seriously about how she was to get home.

"I have to go," Sasuke said and she looked over to the boy then who looked uncertain and she smiled.

"Go, it's going to be a fun day," she assured him.

"So you'll tell me useless stuff like that but not if I defeat Itachi," he groused and she walked over to him then lightly tapped his brow which had him looking crossly at her.

"If I told you what I knew I think you'd abuse that information at this age," she stated as she remembered what a vengeful bastard her husband could be and looked at those onyx eyes she loved so much.

"That's not fair," he grumbled.

"Get used to it, I'm not fair, now you go to practice and I'm going to figure out how to get home and with luck we won't see one another for a long time," Sakura assure the boy as she ruffled his hair then and he frowned.

"What about Sakura from here?" he demanded.

"We'll figure that out when I figure out how to get home," she assured him and stood up tall. The boy sighed and left her.

Once she was alone Sakura detangled her wild short hair, picked up a bandana to cover it and then walked out of the Uchiha compound. She knew she probably looked odd, but in a village of shinobi no one was ever going to look twice at her.

"Sakura!" a voice shouted and she turned around to look at her best friend ever and blinked twice at seeing her as an adult

"Ino?"

"Thank Kami! Sasuke was ready to rip the village apart if we didn't find you!" Ino hurried to Sakura and she found herself engulfed in a hug then.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura demanded in worry for her husband.

"He's waiting for us outside of the village," Ino said in a hushed tone as they walked down the street.

"Thank Kami," Sakura breathed.

"Dad?" Ino said and Sakura and Ino both looked over at the living image of Inoichi. Inoichi looked at them and then all hell broke loose as she grabbed Ino's wrist and they ran.

Yamanaka Inoichi was shouting for the ANBU as they ran, Sakura's bare feet hit the pavement as she dragged her dazed blonde friend after her. two ANBU guard appeared in front of her and she drew back a fist as she released a shockwave of chakra and leapt onto the village wall and started running up it.

"Which way Ino!?" she shouted.

"This way!" Ino replied and they darted into the woods. Sakura never slowed as she and Ino evaded the ANBU coming after them. They slipped through the woods with a surprising amount of ease and she leapt over a log. Rolling up to her feet she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she shouted, he turned her way and she leapt for him. Sakura was quick to wrap herself around him and savored the feeling of her full grown husband in her arms again as she clung to him.

"We kind of gotta go! Like now! Ino whispered and she saw her friend toying with a machine when her husband's eyes evolved. Sakura saw the Rinnegan and looked just in time to see the ANBU as they dove into the portal and fell back through time to their time.

"What the hell was that!?" Sasuke asked as the three of them stood there and Sakura wanted to lean on him for support but didn't because he didn't do PDA.

"Uh… I kind of… well, I saw my dad and he shouted for the ANBU to come for me," Ino sighed and Sakura nodded in understanding as they all started parting ways. She knew that Ino had always wanted to impress her father and never felt like she had gotten the chance to which was why she had been stunned to see Inoichi.

But it didn't matter as she and Sasuke started walking home and she hesitantly took his offered hand.

"Can you explain this one to me?" she asked him after a while of silence.

"Dobe jr." was his answer and she sighed. She was able to put two and two together and get four and knew that somehow Boruto was behind this entire mess. When she felt up to it, after relieving the painful ache in her breasts and enjoyed her time with her husband she was kicking Boruto's ass through every mountain that she knew.

"Do I want to know?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Well, I woke up in a twelve year old's bed," she informed him once they were far enough away from Ino that what she was about to say wasn't going to be blabbed all over the village. She saw how amused her husband was and scowled at him, she was going to chew him out later when a thought hit her.

"Where are my kids!?" she demanded as she grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and glared threateningly at him if he dared to lose them he was going to find out just how atrocious her temper could really be. He just wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Itachi and Sayuri are with your parents, and Sarada is on a mission with Shikadai and Inojin," he informed her. she sighed as her head rested on his chest and for a moment she could only feel a serine peace knowing her babies were all safe and sound.

"Oh thank Kami," she breathed as she lifted her head up and looked at him then.

"Can we go home now?" he pleaded as he spun her away from him and lightly pushed her in the direction of their house. She grumbled to hide her amusement at his manhandling of her and they walked in silence together.

Sakura was just relieved to see this house again and know her children were safe. A thought struck her then as she looked at her husband and remembered something his twelve year old self had said which had her curious.

"Hey, was um… little me here?" she asked Sasuke. There was a flash in her husband's eye which had her thinking that there was quite the story behind what had happened to her mini self as they walked into the house.

Ah! Home sweet home! There was no place like this anywhere on the planet and it was her favorite spot as she walked into her living room and spun around to flop onto the couch for a moment before she went about relieving the ache in her breasts.

"Aa," Sasuke replied with a nod whch had her staring at him.

"And did you wake up in bed naded with her?" she aksed him.

Sakura would have been amused at his paling but she knew that this hadn't been a funny expierence for either of them. He nodded and she sighed, well, they had had sex that night.

"Alright," she decided she was just going to play this off like it was normal for them so they would laugh about it long after their kids were married. "If you get a memory of a grown naked pink woman in your bed from your childhood know I clobbered you really hard over the head and bolted."

Sasuke smirked then as he walked over to her.

"If you get a memory of being locked in the pantry, know I wanted to keep you there all day," he informed her with a tap to her brow. She couldn't help but laugh as they sat there on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"You know what, I don't want to know, I don't really want to know what happened," she decided.

"Dobe jr." he repeated and she sighed.

"That's explanation enough," she assured him as they both stared at the ceiling. It had been one long ass day for her and she wasn't looking to ever repeat it, ever again. She was happy with her Sasuke, and she didn't ever want to go back to who he had been.

She took his hand then, he entwined their fingers and she smiled slightly as she kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"That was a hell of an anniversary," she mused. "And you should know you were a little git as a child."

"Tch," he clicked his tongue and she smothered a laugh. "Annoying." He informed her and she felt the giggle escape her despite her desires not to laugh and she looked at her husband with a smile.

"And yet we're still married," she chuckled. He shrugged and she felt herself burst into laughter then as he looked so damn innocent.

"Can't be helped," he decided.

Sakura smiled and shut her eyes, she had to relieve some of her aches, but she was really happy to be here. To be home, she looked at her home and saw him staring at the ceiling.

The knock on their door had them looking to one another and she looked back to the door.

"Please tell me that the twelve year old you isn't here," she whispered. Sasuke lifted his brow to her, and she shrugged. Just because she had loved the boy, and loved the man more than her life, did not mean she wanted the boy back in her life. They looked to one another as they both hesitantly walked to the door and peeked out.

* * *

Haruno Sakura peeked an eye open and promised herself that it was all some strange dream, that she hadn't been to the future and that she hadn't seen an old version of Uchiha Sasuke. She promised herself that it had all been some jumbled nightmare as she cracked her eyes open and looked around the training area.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried out and she sighed knowing that it had been nothing but some odd dream of hers and sat up. She hugged the blanket around her, it smelt nice and she liked it. The white bandana fluttering off of her head had her stopping and gaping at it then looking to the boys who were standing there.

"That's an awesome cloak! Where'd you get it!?" Naruto demanded and he yanked it off her person, she grumbled when she landed on the cool grass and grabbed the cloak away from Naruto.

"A boy," she answered.

"Hn?" she noted then that Uchiha Sasuke lifted his brow then and she smirked.

"WHA!?" Naruto bellowed and she smirked.

"Yeah," she said smugly as she wound it up and decided she was going to store it safely in her room. She was baffled that that hadn't been a dream but she smiled knowing that Sasuke was going to be alright someday. She also grinned happily at being home then hugged both Naruto and Sasuke in her delight at seeing them (Her Age!), again.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't peel Sakura off of him now that she was hugging him and she pulled away too soon. He couldn't look at her right anymore, he didn't know what to make of that as he remembered the calm, older pinkette who had affectionately tapped his head and annoyed the hell out of him by not answering his questions.

Looking at this Sakura he could only think one thing and it was rather odd.

She grew up into a gorgeous woman.

That was his only thought as she yelled at Naruto. His eyes narrowed on the black material in her hands as she yelled and decided he wanted to burn it into ashes, whatever boy had given her it was going to get his ass kicked! After having dealt with a full grown Haruno Sakura he wasn't going to let another boy grab her.

"Naruto!" she screamed and he wove quick signs for fire before breathing it on the black material offending him.

"What the…!? Sasuke! That was a gift!" she shouted when she spun on him.

"I was aiming for the loser," he decided and that wouldn't save him or Naruto as she tore after them; it was the first time he thought her temper amusing as he ran.

"This is your fault teme!" Naruto shouted.

"How's it my fault dobe!?" he snapped back as they leapt into the forest.

"You two get back here! I'm going to kick you're butts for that!" she roared behind them and they ran a little faster.

* * *

 _ **In Uzumaki Boruto's Not So Distant Future…**_

"AND IF YOU EVER PLAY WITH ANOTHER FORBIDDEN JUTSU I'LL KILL YOU!" a fist slammed into the boy's body with chakra pulsing from the release. The young Byakugan user vainly tried to evade his aunt's wrath but his uncle came at him too.

He screamed like a little girl when his aunt came at him with full speed and chakra pooling powerfully and dangerously in her hands. The shock wave of that chakra hit could be felt in Suna.

"So, dinner?" Sakura asked as she looked at the carnage of what had been a mountain and stood there with her husband.

"Rice bowls," Sasuke said as they started walking home.

"That sounds good," she decided and cracked her knuckles as she stretched and walked with him. hesitantly her fingers brushed his and he grabbed her hand. Her fingers entwined with his as they walked back towards the village.

"We should go get Sayuri and Itachi from my parents," Sakura sighed.

"They can wait, Sarada's home tomorrow, we'll collect them then," he decided and she smiled.

"I know what you're up too," she warned him. he smirked as he lifted a brow and she smiled wickedly as she looked at him. "You're lucky I happen to love it."

"Hn?"

"Yeah, because if I didn't happen to miss you so damn much I'd be demanding to collect my babies and burn down the Forbidden Jutsu library," she mused.

Sasuke spun around and had her pressed up against the village wall, his mouth on hers' and she surrendered to him as she pressed herself as close as she could and held onto him tightly.

"Thank you," he murmured when his lips pulled away from hers'. She stared at those heated black eyes of his and smiled as she reached up and lightly brushed her lips to his knowing what he was thanking her for. What he didn't know was that there was never a reason to thank her for what came to her naturally. Sasuke deepened the kiss as his arm wrapped around her tightly and they pulled apart gasping for breath.

"You're welcome," she murmured then and they resumed walking towards their home.

Kami did it ever feel good to just be home. She smiled as she looked up at her husband.

She had loved him since she had been a child, and that was never going to change, and she was never going to stop loving him. Even when he drove her insane, and wouldn't let her ever cook, and wouldn't ever leave her alone when he was home. She would never and could never stop loving him as she walked with him into their house. Sasuke had her pressed up against the door, her mouth was on his and she clung tightly to him as he pulled her up.

She giggled and let him hold her as they returned to their broken room.

One day she'd get him to tell her just what had happened here.

* * *

 **A Part II to A Very Bad Uchiha Day!**

 **Enjoy! =)**


	10. Life & Death

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha**

It was a silent love, if it was there at all. It was a confounding sort too. The kind of love that seers the soul with passion, brands the heart till death, and the sort that is missed because of a crossroads.

It was by accident that they even met, and she knew that, as life stared at death.

The wind danced through her pink hair, the sun warmed her pale skin, the grass tickled her bare feet, and her green eyes stared into the shadows where he was.

He sat in the shadows, his hair black as midnight, his skin glowed in the shadows of the dead tree he was perched in, and those glowing red eyes were trapped on a light figure.

Now, life and death never met, never interacted, they slipped by one another, he stood at on one bank of the river of life, and she stood on the other; and neither had noticed one another until now as she stood there staring at him.

He was rather beautiful, at least she thought so as they stared at one another.

"Hello," she smiled.

He said nothing, he just vanished then and she stared at where he had been. Walking over to the dead mangled tree she inspected the shadows for clues as to where he had gone and then shrugged as she leapt off in light.

She was life, and there was work to be done, joy to be brought, and laughter to be sung.

Still, she found herself returning to the tree and again inspecting it.

There was nothing there, she knew this, but it didn't stop her from returning to this area weekly, searching for clues as to the mystery of death she had seen. He was rather beautiful, and she wanted to know him.

* * *

It was a killing love, the kind men fought and died for, the kind people let go because it meant so much to them that breaking their hearts was safer than loving the other.

It was the love he had seen lead people to him a thousand times, and he felt it.

The image of that pink nymph was burned into his mind, he could remember the light she had shown and the curiosity in those green eyes as she stood in the sun.

He had always remembered the cold, the darkness, the lifeless, and then there she was, standing there staring at him and he hadn't dared to look away from her.

Everything in him had screamed that this was not to happen, that this would lead to his down fall and that he had to leave. But he couldn't, neither of them had moved and he had drunk in her appearance for it was the first thing he had seen in this lifetime which wasn't pain or misery.

She was so breathtaking and untouchable that he had wanted to touch her.

"Hello," she had smiled at him.

And he had been summoned back to his work then before he could kill her with a touch. He was death, he was pain, he was suffering, and cruelty. He killed with merely a touch, and nothing survived in his presence. It was his purpose.

He was death, and he was good at his job.

Still, it did not stop himself from returning to where he had seen her.

There was never anyone there, but he didn't rightly expect her to ever be there. Still he sat there waiting, hoping to catch a glimpse of her pink form, and to unravel the mysteries of the bewitchment she had cast upon him.

* * *

"I know you're here," she said, her voice echoing through the forest. He materialized in the shadows, she watched helplessly as the trees, grass, and life died around him. It did not stop her from smiling at him or wanting to reach out and take the loneliness from him.

"You are a foolish being for coming after me willingly," he said coldly. His red eyes had her captured as she stared them.

"Perhaps," she agreed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you," she admitted and again the red eyes stared at her as they both stood there in silence. Life flourishing around her as he killed everything near him.

"And why would you crave something so foolish?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted with a chuckle. She saw his smirk and found him to be rather handsome.

"You should return to your life," he said.

"I am life," she countered.

"All the more reason to leave me behind," he said.

"You're death," she mused.

"An astute observation," he countered dryly.

"Do you not ever get lonely?" she asked him and he stiffened.

"I do not see what that has to do with anything."

"I'm always lonely, I've never met another like me," she said.

"I had a brother," he said.

"You did?"

"He's gone though," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Death is a cycle, and a purpose, nothing more," he countered.

"Do you never want to live?" she whispered.

"I have never lived," he admitted.

"Want to hear a secret? Neither have I," she giggled. He chuckled as well and they stood there in silence.

"I want to see you again," she said.

"That is an unwise decision," he murmured.

"Perhaps, can I see you tomorrow, here?"

"If that is what you desire."

* * *

"You are late," he said as he sat in his dead tree. They had been on this arrangement of meeting up for seasons. And as the pinkette giggled and skidded to a halt before him he could not stay cross with her. She was here, she took the loneliness away, and that was why he met up with life.

"You are a very impatient soul, and it is spring, the time of life," the girl mused as she gave a flare of her powers and he watched the greenery around her flourish.

"Green," he observed.

"But of course," she mused.

"Still wish to see me?" he said as he saw her powers wither as he stepped off his perch, and saw the sadness in those green eyes of hers'. The life she created died when he stepped onto the ground.

"Yes, you are my only friend, and I can just regrow it," she smiled.

"Still, my presence hurts you," he said softly as he watched the sadness in her eyes at the death around him.

"No, it doesn't, I happen to love you even if you're gloomy all the time," she stated.

He stiffened at the declaration of love.

"You should not say foolish things," he said as they walked a respectful distance apart.

"It isn't foolish," she countered.

"Life does not love Death anymore than Death can love Life," he stated.

"Well, I love you, and you'll learn to live with it," she dismissed.

He sighed.

"Annoying," he grumbled.

"I try," she mused and he watched her.

"What is it like?" he asked.

"What is what like?"

"To be alive," he clarified.

"I don't know, what is it like to be dead?"

"Empty," he murmured.

"Full," she whispered.

"I wish…" she whispered.

"Don't," he said firmly.

* * *

There was a fleeting moment of insanity for her as she walked the fields of the fall harvest and over looked the lives coming to a hibernation. It wasn't death, it wasn't life though, and she found herself yearning. Yearning for more than her conversations with him, and that distance between them.

They had never dared to near one another, they did not know what would happen if they touched, and she yearned to touch him. To hold him, to kiss him, to be near him without wondering what it was like. She was so very lonely watching the lives she created and watched over, she watched as a young blonde man with whisker scars on his cheeks steal a kiss from a girl with midnight hair and alabaster skin and couldn't help but wonder.

Would a kiss from Death be sweet? Would her red eyed friend taste cold, and like the darkness he was? Would he kiss her back?

These were all things she wondered as she watched the young couple with envy, her pink hair danced on the fall air when she felt him materialize behind her.

Hiding her yearning she turn to him with a smile and saw his red eyes on the very couple she had been watching. There was a look of wistfulness in his red eyes and she wondered if he wanted her as she wanted him. Probably not, but she wished he did.

"Hello," she smiled.

"You are late," he said.

"I am preparing for hibernation," she countered as they walked together, a respectful distance apart as she watched the fall start withering and dying.

"You are always such a strange one," he sighed.

"I have a life," she chuckled and saw his lip quirk from indifference. "Get it!?"

"Shut up."

* * *

There was a whisper of desire in him which roared in him like a raging flame at times when he would look upon the pinkette. He had felt it for a while, but never this consuming. It would come blazing in to burn his soul as he would watch her at odd times.

It was the odd moments when he was watching life when he would feel this fire in him, this desire. And he had never really bothered to identify it until he saw the wistful way she watched the young blonde idiot kiss that ravened haired woman and then it was obvious what he wanted from life. Death wanted life as his, he wanted to have that with her. But he knew it could never be, he'd destroy whatever was in there that made her alive. Still, it didn't stop the fire.

Would her eyes be scorching? Would she taste sweet or spicy? Would she blush under his gaze? Would she be warm to the touch? Would she kiss him back?

He wondered about it constantly since seeing the young couple and he wanted to touch her, but he never dared to. She was life, he was death, and to think differently was foolish.

Hiding his lust for her he would still materialize around her and save being near someone who did not fear him. Never had her green eyes shown anything other than care and affection, and he wanted more of it. No one liked death.

"You're early," she gasped one day.

"You are late," he countered.

"I am not, it's dead of winter, I don't have much work to do!" she countered. He smirked a bit as he watched her.

"Ah, but I have much work," he mused.

"That's aweful," she sighed.

"That is life."

"I suck then," she sighed.

He resisted laughing at other ways to interoperate that.

* * *

It was a beautiful day when the impulse over took her. she had rushed through the woods for him in her excitement, and he was sleeping under that dead tree of his. The impulse had struck her hard, it had struck her fast, and she didn't think anything about it as she bounded past their boundaries and landed beside him. she never felt his powers stealing her as she leant over and pressed her lips to his.

She was so happy, and red eyes flew open.

* * *

Soft lips molded to his and he could taste her as he stared at her. Hesitantly he moved his clawed hand into her hair, and moved his mouth. The kiss electrocuted him, it brought life into him and it burned so much.

He felt his existence flicker, but it didn't matter as the girl in his arms molded to him.

He could feel them fading, but it didn't matter as he kissed her slow and savored it. Pulling away he saw her wavering.

"Foolish," he whispered hoarsly.

"Perhaps, but I love you," she murmured and he laid down feeling exhausted as he held her close.

"I love you too," he mumbled as he flickered.

He felt their forces give out then.

* * *

The energy buzzed around her as she opened her blue eyes and looked around.

I'm life, was the only thought in her head and she felt the power surge through her.

* * *

The power surged around him as he slowly opened inky black eyes and stared at the darkness.

I'm death, was the only thought in his mind and he felt the energy coursing through his veins.

* * *

That dead tree where life and death would meet bloomed sakura blossoms that year as it's trunk was black as midnight and dead as a skeleton. But it bloomed with pride and life that year.

* * *

 **This is as close to a Halloween Piece as I am liable to get; I really do not like Halloween. However, this is a notice that this is the last story here in Uchiha for a while.**

 **However, I recommend you come back around Christmas...**

 **Santa might leave something here...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Uchiha! =)**


	11. Belonging

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha**

She, the magomusume of Senju Tsunade, musume of Haruno Kizashi and Senju Mebuki, imōto of Haruno Ino, was being sold to the enemy. At least that was how it felt as she stood with her Sōsofu and Ōoji and stared over the field at the Uchiha patriarch and the boy she was being sold to.

"But I do not want to go with the enemy, Sōsofu," she whispered as she walked the field with Hashirama.

The Senju and the Uchiha had once had an alliance between them, and built her home village; Konohagakure, but… something happened and the Uchiha Clan had broken away to build their own village, and since then the Senju and the Uchiha had resumed their war. But this time the losses had been too great, even her child's mind recognized that, still, she does not wish to go to live with the enemy. Her Ōoji has told her many terrible stories of the Uchiha betraying the Senju for fun, and she fears that she will die before her seventh birthday.

"Madara," her Ōoji spits out, she sees that Tobirama is not pleased and she presses herself a little closer to Hashirama's leg as she stares up at the tall imposing figure called Madara.

Uchiha Madara is a tall man, he is as old as her Sōsofu, with a heavy mane of wild black hair and red eyes. He is dressed in black and she trembles at his red gaze as it settles upon her. With Madara is an older boy, a boy who is a tall teen. He has sad eyes, black though, black hair and a square face with high cheek bones. She thinks him to be rather pretty.

"Tobirama," Madara hostilely replied.

"Enough," her Sōsofu bellowed. She hid her face in Hashirama's pant leg then. the older boy bent down to her level while the adults were speaking. The older boy smiled at her as she peeked at him.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, what is your name?" he asked.

She violently shook her head not to answer the Uchiha because they would kill her.

"That's alright, I have an otōto about your age," he said softly. She blinked as she tilted her head. "His name is Sasuke."

"I have ōnesan," she whispered to the older boy. He nodded.

"Itachi," Madara snapped and the older boy stood up straight then. Her Sōsofu lifted her up and she flinched at the red gaze of the Uchiha.

"The treaty is fair, and we will have peace," her Sōsofu said firmly and she looked at him then. her Sōsofu gave her a sad smile and she smiled back to try to cheer him up. "Now, Sakura, you must be brave from now on, and you must listen to the Uchiha no matter what, understand?"

"Yes Sōsofu," she nodded. She did not understand everything that was happening until Tobirama grabbed the Uchiha boy and pulled him along and a stranger's hands grabbed her waist. She let out a blood curdling scream then as she was hefted into the Uchiha's arms.

She screamed and begged, and cried for her Sōsofu and Ōoji to come back for her she promised to be good, but it was to no avail as the Uchiha carried her into the woods. She sobbed and sobbed, she never noticed the soothing hand rubbing her back. Eventually she cried herself into oblivion.

She awoke in a strange room with strange girl looking over her.

The girl's name was Uchiha Izumi. She had the evil red eyes of her clansmen too.

Soon she is taken to a presenting room, she sees Madara sitting with a man about her otōsan's age, a woman her Okāsan 's age, and there's a boy there too; he's about her age. They all look very stern and she trembles under the onyx gaze of the Uchiha.

"Senju Sakura, for the next ten years you will live with us, work with us, train with us, and when you turn sixteen you will marry the youngest of my line, Uchiha Sasuke to bring a peace to this land. Do you understand?" Madara demanded.

She quickly nods her head to avoid his wrath, her Ōoji told her that the Uchiha have terrible tempers and she must never cross them. She also didn't correct him by saying her name was Haruno, not Senju.

"Such unusual hair color for a Senju," the woman spoke then.

"My otōsan's hair is pink," she whispered shyly then.

"It is a most unusual color, very beautiful though," the woman said. Sakura nodded. "Come child you must be famished," the woman stood and offered her a hand to hold, Sakura didn't take it as she quietly followed the woman. The boy glared at her as he fell into step with her.

Later she learnt that the woman was Uchiha Mikoto, her husband was Uchiha Fugaku, their sons were Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi had taken her place in the Senju clan to marry her ōnesan, Ino.

Over the course of the next year Sakura figured out her place in the Uchiha clan. She did not have any real friends here, but that was not something she felt saddened by. She missed her home, she missed her Okāsan and otōsan. There were times she missed her ōnesan even, but she kept all of this to herself.

Mikoto was her instructor to be an Uchiha woman, Sakura was not very good at her lessons in the finer arts, she would rather play outside and rough house with the other children. Mikoto seemed to know this and Sakura learnt some of the basics to be a kunoichi.

Sakura was not proficient in fire jutsu, she was a water and earth nature user. However, her chakra control was something Mikoto praised her for. Soon Sakura was sitting in on Uchiha Sasuke's and Uchiha Shisui's lessons, she is not very liked by the Uchiha boys, but it does not bother her for she is here to learn. Hatake Kakashi; an honorary Uchiha, is their tutor, he takes them on as a team.

At eight Sakura realized that she will never match an Uchiha in a fight, Sasuke has just unlocked his own Sharingan and his cousin as well, so she seeks to be useful in another way as she studies under Uchiha Rin's tutelage. Sakura is quick to learn the arts of healing and her chakra control is slowly perfected.

She runs simple missions with Sasuke, she does not know why Madara does this because Sasuke clearly does not need her assistance for anything he does, but still, she complies with the Uchiha patriarch's demands.

Now, Uchiha Sasuke does not care one way or another about her and she knows this. Still, there is something she cannot resist in him, though they do not ever speak to one another or do much outside of missions besides study and learn the gams shōgi and go. Sasuke takes great pains to never be around her and though Sakura wants to be around him she will not push her luck and try to be around him when he does not want her.

At nine she travels back to her homeland, though she does not think of the Senju as her home anymore. She belongs to the Uchiha, she is no longer a Senju; even if she misses the open love of her clan like a limb. She misses hugs from her mama, she craves wild stories from her papa again, she longs for her ōnesan to brush her hair again, and she wishes for her Obāchan to sneak her sweets. Yes, Sakura misses her life in the Senju clan, but it has not been home since Madara brought her to the Uchiha.

It has been three years since she has been home, and she returns home for her ōnesan's wedding. But she is not free to wander her old home, no, Madara has ordered her to stay with Sasuke, and Sasuke is to keep an eye on her no matter what the cost. So, with a heavy heart Sakura returns to her homeland under the watchful eyes of the Uchiha. They are greeted by her Sōsobo and Sōsofu and escorted to Konohagakure.

She is immediately assaulted by the lively memories of your childhood here, playing with the village children, and laughing. Living with the Uchiha is very quiet, very serious, and very calm, there is many children being children there, but there is never much laughter. They are escorted through the village, she sees the way her village friends pull away from her and line the sides of the streets rather than the normal life. She glances at Sasuke who is staring straight ahead of him as they walk and bites her lip as she bows her pink head. She is no longer a Senju, she belongs to the Uchiha. Now the who village knows it and whispers about it behind her back. Arriving at the Senju compound she is greeted by her ōnesan, and that brings a smile to her lips as she looks to Madara for permission to run ahead. He nods.

Her ōnesan has grown up to be a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, lively blue eyes, and red lips. The moment Sakura is wrapped up in that tight familiar hug she feels like she is home, out of the corner of her eye she sees the boy she saw three years ago being hauled off by Tobirama hugging Sasuke.

Sakura is quickly welcomed back into the home of her childhood, she laughs at her otōsan's bad jokes, she plays with her ōnesan, and her Okāsan braid's her hair again. But the best surprise for her is when her obāchan gives her a sweet, and she feels love.

The first night back in the Senju compound she is escorted to her old quarters. She is startled when Sasuke appears from nowhere and says she will be staying with the Uchiha, Sakura does not argue with him, only apologizes to the servant as she swiftly walks off with Sasuke. The rest of the trip was executed in such fashion, she would eat her morning meal with the Uchiha family, then she would spend the day with the Senju, be returned for the evening meal and retire with the Uchiha.

The morning of her ōnesan's wedding Sakura remains with the Uchiha family as they help Itachi prepare for his wedding. She wonders if her wedding will be a happy occasion, looking around at the indifferent faces of the Uchiha she finds herself doubting that they will care if she is married to Sasuke or not.

Her ōnesan looks beautiful that day.

Sakura watches with envy as her gold sister exchanges vows with the elder Uchiha on the summer solstice and she wishes she could look more like Ino and less like herself. Sakura knows she is an odd child, pink hair, a large brow, green eyes, and a not so pretty face. She knows all this at nine and she wishes that for a change she could look like one of her Senju relatives.

The reception is a raging party on the Senju half. But Sakura sits with the Uchiha who are very contained about their happiness. Sakura soon slips up to her ōnesan and wishes her a happy day. Ino smiles at her and kisses her cheek. When Sakura gave her formal wishes to Itachi he just lightly taps her brow as she has seen many Uchiha do in their private moments; she blushes a bit and smiles as she leaves Itachi and Ino together.

It was during the party that she slipped away to walk the old gardens that she knew so well and dreams about still. She was humming to herself and looking around the gardens for the changes when something slammed into her temple and she fell into the pond. She saw a flash of a boy smiling maliciously just before she hit the water. Struggling in her layers of silk to swim and get out of the pond she thought she heard laughter and a voice shouting 'traitor' as she struggled to remain on the surface.

Sakura does not remember what happened, all she remembered was waking with Mikoto pressing a cool rag to her head as Sasuke sat there glaring at her bedside. The week she was ill was a blur but she remembered being guarded by the Uchiha family.

It is when she is leaving with the Uchiha that she sees the boy scowling at her again. She does not know him, he is an older boy with unusual eyes and red hair. Instinctively, she grabbed Sasuke's hand as she stayed close to the Uchiha envoy.

Once safely back home Sakura is taken to Rin who checks over her temple and skull carefully.

Madara is not pleased that she was attacked in the Senju garden at the party, he is not pleased at all and she only knows this because she hears arguing between Fugaku, Mikoto, and Madara, Sakura just tries to keep quiet and be a good girl so they don't send her back where the redhaired boy is. Madara asks her about the incident, and she only ever says 'I don't remember', a lie to keep her here away from that redhaired boy with the strange eyes.

After that Sakura's life revolves around her studies, she works hard with Sasuke to be the best kunoichi she can be despite her not being an Uchiha. It is a grave flaw in the eyes of the Uchiha not to be an Uchiha so she works doubly hard to make up for it by learning healing and storing her chakra carefully so she can gather a vast amount of it and maybe she could possess the strength Senju Tsunade, her obāchan, is said to have. Sakura will be like her obāchan and that is final; for her obāchan is the greatest kunoishi in the world. Even Fugaku says as much.

Her tenth birthday comes and she is taller than most the boys her age. Some of the other, non-Uchiha children call her billboard-brow and ugly, she hides her brow with bangs and slouches so as to not draw attention to herself. It is one day though when someone creamed her in the side of the head; while she was studying, with a dung pile that she snaps. She drags the boy into a dung pile and dunks his head in it.

Mikoto is not pleased when Kakashi-sensei calls to say she is in trouble. Sakura was awaiting Mikoto outside though because she stinks, and the other boy is also stinky.

Sakura does not regret her actions though, she is tired of her hair being made fun of. Mikoto escorts her home Sakura requests a way to change her hair color as Mikoto helps her get the dung out of her pink hair. Mikoto refuses to help her saying her pink hair is a good color. After getting clean again, her long pink hair smells of cherries and her pale skin is no longer covered in mud and dung. It is when she is alone that she looks at herself in the mirror and sighs, if Mikoto would not help her improve her appearance then she would take matters into her own hands.

Sasuke was the one who caught her about to dye her hair black with the aid of walnut juice an elder said would turn her fine pink hair black as a raven's wing. He threatened her with shaving her head if she dared to dye her hair black, she shouts that it's her hair and he shouldn't care and he only roars at her that as her betrothed he was not letting her dye her hair.

He also broke the bottle the dye was in.

Seething she stormed away.

When she is eleven she is sent on real missions with Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi. She is to learn to be a kunoichi and she must bring pride to such an honor. Sakura avows to herself not to fail.

Sasuke, Kakashi and she are sent to the Land of Waves, to take care of a crime boss, it is a simple enough mission to Sasuke and Kakashi but she is scared. Still, she goes, it is important she prove herself to be worthy of the Senju name, and that she prove herself useful to the Uchiha; so as to not be sent back to where the boy with strange eyes and red hair lives.

The mission turns out to be far more dangerous than it should have been as they run into the Deamon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza and his partner Haku. Kakashi took on Zabuza on the first encounter, but Sakura and Sasuke were pulled into another fight with Haku who toyed with them. It was when Kakashi nearly killed Zabuza that Haku pulled back and she rushed to Kakashi's side to heal him.

Sasuke tracked Zabuza.

Haku trapped Sasuke though, she remembers the fear of the moment Sasuke successfully broke free, he was riddled with needles and barely breathing. She rushed to his aid to heal him, there was an attack, she covered him with her own body as she cried. When Sasuke came around he simply told her that she was heavy, she had gone about healing him.

When they return to the Uchiha compound the crime boss, Demon of the Mist, and Haku are all dead. Madara praises her for her critical role in keeping his mago alive, Sasuke merely scowls. Sakura is proud that she had proven herself to be of use, she is not an Uchiha after all, and she is never certain she will be as magnificent as the clan which surrounds her. Sasuke and she continue to train, he scolds her for being timid in a fight, but Sakura does not wish to fight.

At twelve they travel back to the Senju home; her ōnesan has produced a child, a boy. The Uchiha come to congratulate Itachi, Sakura was not happy about coming to Konohagakure again but she was excited to see her ōnesan.

Arriving in Konohagakure she walked with Sasuke, who again looked indifferent about this entire venture, again the villagers moved away from the Uchiha, glaring at them, but this time she held her head up high and kept her back straight. She was no longer a Senju, she was not an Uchiha, but she belonged with the Uchiha. Upon arriving at the Senju home she again sees the boy with red hair and strange eyes, but all of that is forgotten as she and Sasuke are both plowed into by a boy with blonde hair and whisker scars, she lands in the mud.

Sasuke is furious with the strange boy, and Sakura is taken away to a separate wash area. Once clean again the Senju dress her in pink and red, Sakura is not pleased when the Senju insist upon pulling her pink bangs and long pink hair back, but she complies because she is amongst her relatives and she should look like a Senju; at least. When she is presented to the Uchiha again she sees Sasuke is glaring at the blonde newcomer still, and he has a few bruises, but he is clean again.

Her ōnesan's baby is adorable, but her oi has taken after his sire with raven hair and black eyes. Ino has decided that their son's name was to be Inojin, he was cute.

The trip to the Senju is a short trip but it is enough time for her obāchan to slip her some scrolls to continue her learning to be a great medic. Madara does not approve of this however, and she knows because of his glare. Sasuke on the other hand is willing to hold onto the scrolls while they return home.

The years continue to slip by, she and Sasuke are… companionable but she would never dare to call him a friend. The Uchiha still only treat her with tolerating and Sakura accepts that this is the warmest they are likely to be to outsiders; and she is an outsider still.

Her thirteenth birthday slipped by without an event, but the Uchiha celebrated Sasuke's thirteenth birthday.

Her fourteenth birthday came and it went, but the Uchiha did not celebrate birthdays really; just because they had celebrated Sasuke's thirteenth did not meant they celebrated his twelfth or fourteenth. By her fourteenth year she has unlocked her own Byakugō, she proudly displays it on her brow, not that it means anything to the Uchiha. Still, she knows Sasuke is pleased by her strength for he has told her so; and he is not one to say things he doesn't mean. She is also very proud of Sasuke for having earned his own Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan through his powerful emotions; it is surprising because aside from his cousin; Shisui, his uncle; Obito, and by extension of Obito; Hatake Kakashi, his brother; Itachi, and his grandfather; Madara, no other Uchiha has earned those eyes.

Her fifteenth birthday comes, and with it comes a surprise, Madara is dying but more than that, he is brokering an alliance between the Uchiha and the Hyūga. The flare of jealousy and pain in Sakura's heart at the news is staggering as she reluctantly traveled with the Uchiha to the Hyūga family.

Hyūga Hiashi, the head of the Hyūga Clan, has a son and two daughters. Sakura is prepared for the worst as she walks to stand beside Sasuke as she always does when she is presented to anyone. She bows low to the Hyūga, for next to the Sharingan and the Rinnegan (an eye power Madara has recently earned himself), they have the keenest eyes and the most power.

Hiashi Hyūga presents his eldest son, a young man named Neji; he would be a handsome man but he seems to have a permanent frown glued to his face. Then there are Hiashi's daughter, the eldest is Hinata, a timid creature with long midnight black hair, pearl eyes and a figure Sakura wishes she had. There is also Hanabi, a child really, with dark hair that is almost black in color with tints of brown, pearl eyes and a smile. Sakura dreads this as she dares to peek at her betrothed and teammate to see his eyes narrow on the eldest Hyūga female.

Sakura would wish she were surprised by the lust she saw in Sasuke's eyes but she cannot be when she knows herself to be an unexceptional kunoichi with a slight form, practically no curves, or breasts, and odd pink hair with a billboard brow. She was second rate compared to the delicate Hinata. Still, there was a part of Sakura hat wished Sasuke would look at her like that as she was escorted through the Hyūga compound.

She finds herself dreading the coming meetings between the clans, but she schools her features again as she reveals nothing.

Hiashi quickly becomes interested in her and possibly forming an alliance with the Senju family. Sakura does not point out that she is no longer a Senju; she knows her Ōoji would never accept her back; everyone in the Uchiha clan knew that Tobirama hates the Uchiha as much as the Uchiha hate him and the Senju. Still she politely nods and does as directed by Madara and Hiashi as she spends an afternoon in the gardens with Neji. She quickly sees his eyes wander to a brunette maid and Sakura sighs knowingly.

It is a week into the negotiations of an alliance when Hiashi proposes that they seal the deal with a marriage. Sakura stiffens knowing what is coming.

It is proposed that Hyūga Hiashi's eldest daughter, Hyūga Hinata, marry Uchiha Madara's youngest mago, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura hides her outrage at the suggestion because she is property of the Uchiha family and she would bring them no shame with her behavior. But to further Hyūga Hiashi's goals he proposes that he form an alliance with the Senju Clan as well, and that she should marry his son Hyūga Neji.

Sakura says nothing to this as she wishes to be excused then, pleading that she is ill. When pressed about why she is ill by Sasuke, she says it is something she ate, Madara quickly excuses her but orders Sasuke to escort her to her quarters. She bows as she quietly exits. Sasuke escorts her to her quarters, and when she says she would rather be alone he starts to protest. She points out that she is safe in the Hyūga compound and she could protect herself. He does not object then as she slides the door shut and silently collapses on her futon to weep.

For nine years she had been betrothed to Uchiha Sasuke; and though they were nothing but teammates she had hopes that through marriage to him they could be happy in time. Besides, she is no longer a Senju, she belongs to the Uchiha.

Exhaustion claims her swiftly that night despite her aching heart.

Another two weeks at the Hyūga compound, she is arranged to spend much of her time with Hyūga Neji, just as Sasuke's time is arranged for him to be with Hyūga Hinata; though Sakura does all her training exclusively with Uchiha Sasuke.

It is on a day she escaped the insufferable company of Hyūga Neji though that her world was thrown into chaos. She had barely reached the training ground she used with Sasuke when she is confronted by a shinobi of unknown origin. The first made the first move, she fought back, he was a puppet user. The partner was a man who used explosives. It took her shattering the mountain before Sasuke appeared at her side to help her fight the unknown shinobi. Sakura threw herself between Sasuke and the puppet master's blade just as he ripped the explosive user in half. Killing the puppet master was no easy feat, but she did it swiftly before she collapsed into darkness.

She wakes in the Senju compound; which is surprising to her.

She was poisoned, the stab to her gut had had a foreign poison that not even her Byakugō could have heal her. Sakura also found herself looking into the very angry eyes of one Uchiha Sasuke who snapped at her to stop being annoying and stupid and reckless. She just complied with his demands because she was property of the Uchiha, and no doubt about to be betrothed to Hyūga Neji. Her obāchan over saw her healing. Sakura was the perfect patient for her obāchan, not wishing to incur the wrath of her Uchiha owners.

Once she was free to return home she was told that she had been attacked by Sasori and Deidara of the Akatsuki, a rogue nation of rogue shinobi. They were dangerous men, but they were dead and Sakura was returned to the Uchiha compound.

As it turned out Madara had decided against arranging her marriage to the Hyūga, having heard rumors that Hyūga Hinata was already promised to the Uzumaki family. Sakura was to remain the bride of Uchiha Sasuke, and that was Madara's decision.

Her fifteenth year continued and then she turned sixteen.

Her wedding was planned to be done in traditional Uchiha fashion. The only difference was her family came to her.

Mebuki hugged her tight, Kizashi wept at her impending marriage, Ino had said it would be a good thing, Inojin had tried to kick her as Itachi held his squirming son, and Tsunade said it was not too late for her to run.

But Sakura belonged to the Uchiha and was swiftly reminded of that fact when Tobirama appeared and snapped that she had better keep this alliance strong and sire a son. Hashirama appeared and said that she and Ino were the keys to peace, true peace between the Senju and Uchiha and he was proud of her. Sakura had merely bowed at their words and nodded her head.

Mikoto was not the one to fuss over her on her wedding day, no, Sakura stood in a room of people who had once been her family but were now strangers being fussed over as she was dressed in Senju colors. She felt odd to be treated as a Senju when she had been the property of the Uchiha for so long.

She was wed to Uchiha Sasuke on the day of the winter solstice.

In a way, she supposed that it was fitting that her elder sister was married the elder Uchiha on the day of the summer solstice, for Ino is a warm person and a happy person. The summer solstice brings joy, happiness and promise. And it is only suiting that the kind young man Uchiha Itachi be married to Ino on the summer solstice. It is more than appropriate though that her wedding be on the day of the winter solstice, for her union is not one of happiness or joy and she accepts that. Her union to the cold, indifferent Uchiha Sasuke, is one to seal what is already blooming, she is property of the Uchiha to bring about a permanent peace between the Senju and Uchiha.

But still, she feels happy as she readies to marry a young man who does not care for her.

Their ceremony was formal, it was quiet, and it was relatively uneventful. The feast in celebration is a strenuous affair and it was also silent, people see her and Sasuke off as Sasuke walked her to their new home. She is to no longer life with Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Fugaku, and Uchiha Mikoto, she is to live with her new husband; Uchiha Sasuke. Just as she always was.

That night they were slow, awkward even, she apologized when Sasuke saw her naked form for the first time and blushed when his mouth was on hers' as his hands awkwardly and carefully slid over her body. Sasuke is slow; or as slow as one can be when it is winter and freezing in the house as they huddle under the futon covers. That night he claims her, and despite the pain of being parted, stretched and ripped, there is pleasure in being claimed by the young man she has loved since her childhood.

The following morning, she wakes alone, and accepts this to be her life now.

With great embarrassment, she is inspected, as are her sheets, and she is announced to be Sasuke's official wife. The years continue to slip by them, Sasuke is quick always claim her, she guesses he wants children badly with how often he is in her.

But as the years slip by there are no children for them; she worries that there's something wrong with her because her ōnesan has four children for Itachi, and is expecting her fifth, and Sakura hasn't had one in her four years of marriage. Sakura knows she has disappointed the Uchiha clan, but she does not know a cure for being barren.

She hears whispers of the Uchiha craving an alliance with the Uzumaki clan and that Sasuke should take a second wife. Try as she might the suggestion that her husband should take another wife; even if she is not the one he loves or cares for; hurts. Still, she stands beside Sasuke as they greet the Uzumaki clan, she bows low and is startled to see the blonde boy from so long ago standing there grinning.

The blonde boy was named Uzumaki Naruto, he was married to Hyūga Hinata who could not attend the journey because she was pregnant.

Naruto looked like his father, Minato, who was married to a redheaded beauty named Kushina, their beautiful redheaded daughter; Karin was present lastly and again Sakura feels a pang in her chest.

Uzumaki Karin is everything she is not, she is gorgeous with bloody red hair, scarlet eyes, soft features, thin lips, and straight nose and a lush figure. Sakura did not dare to look at her husband this time knowing she would see lust.

Madara presents Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui, Obito and his wife, Rin, then Sasuke and her. Sakura smiles politely as she bows to them and lies by saying she is pleased to have them here. The gathering proceeded without a hitch and Sakura quietly listens as she sips her tea, she is ordered to show Naruto around and Sasuke is to show Karin the gardens. That hurts, but Sakura smiles as she walks away with Naruto.

She envied Hyūga Hinata because it was clear to her that Uzumaki Naruto was a man very in love with his wife. And Sakura was… well, she was Sasuke's partner, she was his teammate, and perhaps she could be considered his friend.

After escorting Naruto around for the afternoon, she faked feeling unwell as she slipped out of the dinner. Her temper was so hot that she grabbed a blade and walked to one of the isolated training fields as she hacked, ripped, screamed, cried, and swore the entire time as she destroyed every training dummy within her reach. Eventually sheer exhaustion at had her collapsing in tears, a strong set of arms lifted her up and she didn't remember much else as she fell into oblivion.

Waking in her bed alone was not unusual for her; even after the most passionate of nights with Sasuke she would wake alone more often, than not.

Getting ready again she spent the day with the Uzumaki family, Sasuke had disappeared with Kakashi and she wondered why she hadn't gone on whatever mission they had gone on. the next day the Uzumaki's left Karin in the custody of the Uchiha family for the summer, Sakura; though unhappy about the decision, just smiled.

The first words out of Karin's mouth when they were alone being: 'back off, you barren whore, Sasuke's going to be mine'. Sakura had conveniently chosen that very moment to trip and send Karin into the koi pond. After faking her apologies she quickly fled to her home and again cried as her temper flared and she went to the training field to hack apart every training dummy she could see and reach. It just wasn't fair.

The night of Sasuke's return; a month after he left, he was in her bed, and in her, she was pleading, gasping and clawing at him as she begged him to never stop or let her go. Afterwards neither of them said a word, but her standoffish husband let her curl up against his side as she listened to his heart beating. She let out a shuddering sigh as she neared sleep.

"Have you always been unhappy here?" he asked her suddenly and she stiffened.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she carefully propped herself up and looked at her husband's black eyes.

"You have destroyed many training fields since the Uzumaki family visited, I have not told Sofu, but I just wonder," he murmured.

"No, I'm just frustrated," she clarified for him as she rested her ear on his chest and listened to his steady, slow heart. "My Ōoji hates the Uchiha, but he let Sōsofu make a deal with Madara to bring about peace between our clans. I have belonged to the Uchiha since I was six, Sasuke. The only time I was unhappy was when I realized I did not have home anymore."

"How do you not have a home?" Sasuke demanded.

"I am not a Senju anymore, I am the property of the Uchiha, but if I cannot give you an heir then I have no purpose, and if I have no use to either the Senju or the Uchiha then I have no home Sasuke, and I do not want to leave you," she explained sleepily. "I love you, Sasuke," she mumbled and she slipped into oblivion then.

She woke alone, not surprising, pulling on her clothes for the day she was startled when her husband invited her to train with him. she accepted the offer and walked with Sasuke. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an infuriated Karin but Sakura reveled in having her husband's attention for a moment. She loved it when Sasuke would give her his attention.

Sasuke handed her a blade and said she couldn't just hack a field of dummies apart anymore, he would teach her to use the blade properly. Thus began her summer lessons with Sasuke. Uzumaki Karin could not even get her husband's attentions that summer; which Sakura had thought odd. Sasuke was never really one to loiter around her when he had a choice of solitude or her, he'd pick solitude.

Sakura enjoyed the new attention though.

Uzumaki Karin returned to the Uzumaki home, and Sakura had never been so happy to see her go. Sasuke ahd then said two wives was too much work and he was not marrying again, she had been startled and Madara had laughed.

Another year slipped by them and there were no children for them. Sakura found solace in her husband's presence though, he did not seem to care if they did or did not have children which was a relief. The night of Sasuke's twenty-first birthday they celebrated making it this far in their shinobi lives since it was live fast die young in the shinobi world.

A week later she received news that her Sōsofu had passed and she was to attend the funeral. Madara was too ill to attend so she was escorted by Sasuke who was named the next head of the Clan, Fugaku was not upset by this announcement which had surprised Sakura.

She paid her respects to her Sōsofu, and was promptly told by Tobirama that treaty between the Uchiha and Senju was over, she was to be returned because of her lack of children this would not be a problem. Sasuke had only countered that move with a threat of his own; the threat of war if the Senju tried to dissolve the treaty between them.

Sakura did not get to stay long after the funeral as Sasuke pulled her along and had managed to negotiate the terms of a new treaty with Senju Tobirama. Her Ōoji had pulled her aside and said she was a Senju, not an Uchiha and her loyalty should be with him.

Sakura had simply replied that she was property of the Uchiha and that she was not betraying the peace that had created for him or any Senju.

The winter was harsh that year, she spent most of it tending to Madara who was ailing of old age, he was ninety-seven after all, she was amazed that he had lived this long. She was even more amazed that he was still sharp as a katana mentally. She spent many of her days reading the Uchiha family affairs to him and speaking to him about the going ons of the world.

Madara continued to persevere as spring broke.

It was shortly after Sakura's birthday that she experienced a ripping pain in her abdomen, she had gone about healing herself because she was alone at the time. the pain was relentless though and she wondered if she was ailing from something. It was when the pain was too much that she went to Rin and Mikoto for help, she screamed she cursed; and they said she must have kidney stones. It hurt like hell and nothing prevented the pain. It was in the middle of the second night of this pain that it felt like there was something coming out of her.

She felt like she was being ripped apart, ripped in half, but there was also this desire to push. Mikoto had come at her screams, the older woman had been quick to figure out what pain was wracking her body when Sakura said it felt like there was something huge coming out of her.

It was hours before the pressure and pain gave way and she felt her body give up what it had been concealing from her. Gasping for air Sakura collapsed back on the guest futon in Mikoto's home. She passed out from sheer exhaustion then as she felt hands pushing lightly on her stomach.

It was a day later when she roused to find Sasuke sitting at her side holding a small bundle of blankets.

"Sasuke… I thought you were negotiating with the Uzumaki," she murmured as she rubbed her eyes and tried not to move her body. Everything hurt and then she heard a soft whimper from the bundle Sasuke was holding; something like a kitten mewling and she stared at him.

"My Okāsan messaged me yesterday morning saying to come home," Sasuke said. Slowly Sakura moved to sit up and she peered at the bundle he was holding, her breath hitched when she stared at a tiny figure with large onyx eyes.

"It was real," she murmured as she gently reached over to touch the babe's cheek.

"Uchiha Sakura, meet our daughter," Sasuke said as he transferred the babe into her arms, she as startled at the light weight and she stared at the child.

"Daughter?" she whispered.

"Aa," he nodded and Sakura stared at the tiny figure before smiling as she felt her husband slip behind her for support, she leant back against his chest and stared at the baby.

"She's so pretty," Sakura whispered. "But… how?"

"She has no chakra signature," he murmured as he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. Sakura stared at her baby then and smiled. "She s has a great deal of chakra though, but it appears her chakra was concealed and she did not grow out like she was supposed to."

"She's so tiny," Sakura marvels.

"Aa," he agreed.

"What are we going to call her?" Sakura demanded.

"What do you want to call her, she's an Uchiha though," he warned.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was born on an early spring day without a sound to make. She was raised as an Uchiha and taught about the peace between the Uchiha and the Senju; she was the apple of her Sōsofu's eye and her Otōsan's pride and joy, and she was her Okāsan's first of three other mircles. The Uchiha clan was strong with Sarada in their ranks.

* * *

 **An experiment, and not my best; oh well! I hope you enjoy it at least. =)**

 **Final piece of Uchiha for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Uchiha!**


	12. Fighting

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha**

He, the mago of Uchiha Madara, musuko of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, and otōto of Uchiha Itachi, was to marry the enemy. At least that was how it was explained to him as he sat in the room with his sofu and otōsan telling him that this was how peace was being bought between the traitorous Senju and the Uchiha.

"I will not marry the enemy!" he snapped to both his sofu and otōsan.

The Senju and the Uchiha had once had an alliance between them, and built a wonderful village known as Konohagakure, but then the Senju betrayed them, exiling the Uchiha from Konohagakure. The Senju had killed his obāsan when she had refused the advances from Senju Tobirama. Of course, the ignorant Senju had not believed the Uchiha and banished his clan for slander of the Hokage's brother. The war had resumed at the insult, and even though he was a child he knew he was going to fight all the Senju until they were all dead.

"Sasuke!" Madara snapped. "You will do this for the good of the clan, just as your nīsan will marry Senju Ino. We can afford no more losses."

"But she's a Senju!" he snapped.

"Sasuke!" his otōsan barked and he is again silent as he glares at the tatami mats beneath his feet. Slowly he stood though, bowed his head in submission because he will not win this argument. His okāsan comes into the room then and he knows he has lost this battle before he could even fight it. Taking his place beside his okāsan they wait ten minutes in silence for the Senju to come.

His itoko, Uchiha Izumi escorts in a girl smaller than himself, about his age with pink hair. Sasuke glares at her, he does not like this girl, even as her large, scared green eyes look to him, and his sofu.

"Senju Sakura, for the next ten years you will live with us, work with us, train with us, and when you turn sixteen you will marry the youngest of my line, Uchiha Sasuke to bring peace in this land. Do you understand?" his sofu demands.

The pinkette nods her head and is shaking where she stands. Pathetic, Sasuke sneers as he glares at her in disdain.

"Such unusual hair color for a Senju," his okāsan comments. Sasuke refrains from saying she looks like a target for target practice with that hair color.

"My otōsan's hair is pink," she whispered nervously. There was something in him that didn't like her nerves any more than he liked her.

"It is a most unusual color, very beautiful though," his okāsan says, and Sasuke rolls his eyes, his okāsan gives him a warning glare. "Come child, you must be famished." His okāsan says as she offers Sakura a hand, Sasuke receives a warning glare to come and be polite so he does so.

The pinkette is a nervous girl, he doesn't like her, but he doesn't feel like tormenting her as he has the other children who try to torment him. In fact he spends most of his time ignoring the pinkette, though; it's not as if she needs his company.

Over the next year Sasuke spends most of his time focusing on his studies. He is now the heir to the Uchiha Clan, and he has to learn all he can, unlocking his Sharingan, keeping up with itoko Shisui; who is eight years his senior, and proving himself not to be inadequate to being the Clan heir. His sofu is watching him closely and Sasuke has no choise but to excel.

His mentor, an honorary Uchiha who had saved his oji, Obito, and his oba, Rin, is Hatake Kakashi. A lazy man of exceptional shinobi skill, who possess his oji's left eye as his own and can successfully yield the Sharingan. Sasuke likes his mentor a lot and learns swiftly about control his chakra, and how to be a shinobi.

Learning fire jutsu is his primary goal at six. But he is quickly mastering them. His okāsan tries to teach Sakura to use fire jutsu, but he is not surprised that she cannot do them. It appears that he is to marry the useless Senju, which irritates him as he continues to immerse himself in his studies.

Sakura joins their studies, but he ignores her as he learns bukijutsu, wielding a shuiren and kunai, and chukotō. He is quick to master them, hoping for his otōsan, but he finds it ever elusive. Though his sofu takes great pride in his abilities, Sasuke finds himself drifting closer to Madara than his otōsan for advice and information on the way of the shinobi.

His sofu has much to teach him, and by the time he is seven Sasuke is considered a worthy heir. He is pleased with this, though he is frustrated with his lack of a Sharingan. Still, he is determined to keep up with Shisui. Sasuke will not permit his itoko to take claim to the Uchiha Clan. Apparently his otōsan seeks for his Sofu to claim Shisui as his heir.

The information only pushes Sasuke harder as he tries to learn everything he he can and tries to force his eyes to eveolve. He must have the Sharingan to remain heir of his Clan because even with Sofu's favor it will not do him much good to lead the Uchiha if he does not have his Sharingan.

He knows this and struggles to figure out a way to unlock it that will not require him to kill his Clan or worse, track his nīsan down and attempt to kill him. Sasuke does not even like the thought of fighting Itachi, so he seeks to train harder. He will unlock his Sharingan, even if it is the last thing he does!

It is shortly after his eighth birthday that he unlocks his Sharingan, it takes a sparring session where Shisui was ordered to kill him for him to obtain a three tomoe Sharingan. It is baffling to his clansmen since Sharingans evolve from one tomoe, to two, to three, and yet he has a three tomoe, functioning Sharingan in both his eyes, he is very proud of himself for this feat.

He is still avoiding Sakura but even now he can admit that she is not that bad, even if she is a Senju.

Still, there's something in him which always makes him enjoy his solitude, enjoy the freedom of being alone, and it's not even that he dislikes company that drives him to seek his solitude. He does not enjoy most children his age, however his sofu makes him run simple missions with Sakura.

He does not need her company, or help for these missions, however he does understand the importance of teamwork because of his sensei Kakashi so he learns. Sasuke learns to work with another inferior person, and find Sakura; while vastly below his level of skill, is useful in her own way with her healing abilities.

Still, his indifference rules him as he studies to be the next Clan heir. It is a challenging thing to learn, but Sasuke is certain he can master it. Even as he learns etiquette with Sakura, and is forced to acknowledge his betrothed when introducing the family.

It is shortly before he turns nine that they travel to Konohagakure.

He does not want to go, he does not like the Senju; he tolerates Sakura because she is to be his, but he does not like the Senju. Still, he silently travels with his family, his black eyes roaming over the fertile land before them. It is beautiful here, even he can see that as he cannot acknowledge the beauty around him.

His greatest weapon is his indifference, and though he is a child he expresses nothing.

Glancing at the pinkette who walks beside him, he wonders if she is pleased to be returning home. If she is still a traitorous Senju at heart of if she is a proper Uchiha. It is that thought which had him watching the girl closely. Sakura looks around yearningly but she stays near him, he is pleased with such a turn of events that he cannot express anything about it.

They are escorted through the village, he hides his amusement at the people's fears of them. But he openly frowns when people point at the pinkette and whisper she's a sacrifice. That is a confusing thought to him since Sakura has been given all the freedoms of an Uchiha child. He dismisses the worry as irrelivent though as they walk to the Senju compound and he stares blankly at all the Senju.

They are greeted by Senju Hashirama, a large man with a massive smile. Sasuke thinks he looks utterly ridiculous grinning like an idiot. There is Hashirama's wife, Senju Mito, then there is Tobirama. There is a busty blonde older than his mother, that is Senju Tsunade. The younger woman, a woman younger than his mother with Sakura's green eyes and blonde hair is Haruno Mebuki, and her pink haired husband is beside her, with blue eyes; Haruno Kizashi. Standing beside them is a curvy blonde with blue eyes, that is Haruno Ino and beside her is his nīsan, Uchiha Itachi; smiling.

Sasuke frowns at his brother's smile, but does not dwell on it.

He sees Sakura dart forward and the way she hugs her ōnesan. Sasuke glares at his brother when Itachi came over to him to hug him; he refused to be involved with such ridiculous displays of affection.

Madara orders him to walk with his brother, and to keep an eye on Sakura as Sakura is again folded into the ranks of the Senju. He does not like how she is so quickly enveloped in the Senju Clan again as he walks with his nīsan. Small talk is not something Sasuke knows how to do and he just listens to his brother as they look around the Senju gardens.

It was quite beautiful here, he can see why his nīsan is happy here. But Sasuke does not like it, the air is musty, filthy even with dust from the lively village. The people here worship the Senju, but fear the Uchiha, and he finds it taxing that the games here he is excluded, even when his nīsan invites him to join the games. No, the first day here is not a good one for Sasuke, he seeks out the comfort of a person who does not scorn him.

Sakura might not like him, and he might not like her, however, neither of them expressed disgust in the other's presence anymore.

He finds her as they ready for bed, he is furious that there is a servant trying to put her in her old quarters as if she belongs to the Senju again. Sasuke tells the servant that Sakura will stay with the Uchiha and walks off, hearing her following him. That night he eats with his family and silently curses being in this land, he has other things to do other than be indifferent to the scorning.

The following weeks pass swiftly for him, Sasuke stays with his sofu for the most part to continue his learning as he keeps an 'eye' on Sakura. Sakura is fine here, she is Senju, and the children do not scorn her.

The day of the wedding he is wrangled into the preparing of the groom. It is a dull task as he helps his nīsan with the robes, and listens to the hushed murmurs of his otōsan of advice, and his okāsan saying how proud she is of Itachi. Sasuke says nothing, but when his brother taps his center brow he understands. They are still brothers.

The wedding is a boisterous affair on the summer solstice. Sakura stands with her Senju family and it dawns on him that one day he was going to have to marry her. The thought is not overly pleasing, nor is it revolting.

The after party with the Senju is a loud affair with lots of drinking, Sasuke does not like the noise and has notice his charge has disappeared which leads him to hunting the pinkette down. Sasuke rounds the corner hearing laughter, and splashing.

He reacts quickly, his eye catching sight of a redheaded boy with odd silver, ringed eyes before Sasuke dives into the water. He had to slice Sakura out of the silks that were drowning her and slice himself of his own as he pulled her out of the water shouting for his okāsan. Dragging the half drowned pinkette out of the water he sat with her.

His okāsan takes over her, Sasuke sits guard, as his family also guard the surrounding area of the guest quarters; keeping all Senju away from Sakura.

When Sakura is well enough to travel, they return for their homelands. Being escorted through Konohagakure his hand is grabbed by Sakura again, he senses her fear as she presses herself close to him and he glances over to what scared her to see the redhaired boy. Frowning he pulled her along and vowed to speak to his Sofu about this matter.

Once they have returned to their home Sasuke resumes his lessons, and takes them even more seriously since he has to make certain that no one ever again thinks to harm the property of the Uchiha.

He turns nine before the end of the summer and he finds even more responsibility thrusted upon him as he sits with his Sofu listening to the going ons of the clan and the problems. They are beseeched by a daimyo who wishes to hire them as his protection and Sasuke is digusted at the mere idea. As is his Sofu who turns the man away.

By the time he is ten he is tall, but irritated that Sakura is taller than he is. Still, there is much studying to be done, and he finds his world revolving around learning all he needs to, to obtain his Mangekyō Sharingan. Of course his life couldn't be simple.

No.

Sasuke was tested, every move he made was judged, was watched, ever expression which slipped his control was noted, and every word he spoke was remembered. He now lived in a careful time, and it was nearly shot to hell when he found out his fiancé had gotten in a fight with a boy; a friend of his, over something and his otōsan pulls him aside saying he has to reign in the pinkette or he will not be the head of the Clan.

Sasuke is furious that he is being threatened, and what's worse is that he cares.

Infuriated he stays away from Sakura for a few weeks to collect his temper. It will reflect poorly if Sakura manages to provoke his temper and his Sofu finds out. No, Sasuke waits. In fact, he does not care as he continues to train diligently with Shisui, and Obito. He will obtain his Mangekyō Sharingan, and nothing is going to throw him off course. Not even an unruly Senju. There is too much at stake in his coming life.

Eventually though Sasuke did confront Sasuke, but it really only provoked a fight. The annoying girl was intending to dye her hair black; the mere thought is infuriating for some reason; he rations that it is because her pink hair makes her easy to find and easy to follow, making his life easier. She persists on the matter and he vows he will shave her head if she dyes her hair, Sakura's in near tears at that point and it bothers him, but not nearly as much as her dying her hair.

He breaks the bottle of dye before she stormed away.

Sasuke only hopes to Kami for patience, the pinkette is maddening!

When he is eleven he is sent on team missions with Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi. His sofu pulls him aside and threatens him with dishonor if anything happens to Sakura.

There are times that Sasuke thinks his sofu is soft for the pinkette, but he only nods his head in understanding. This is a dangerous mission after all, and it is to go to the Land of Waves to take care of crime boss. It is not his first assassination; but it is an important one for his future. This mission will prove his ability to work with others, not his itoko or oji, but rather his sensei and his betrothed. The thought is insulting, but Sasuke knows the stakes of this mission.

The mission is a shame, they were being tested, and he figured they were fed false intel on purpose. This screams his otōsan behind it, no doubt if he fails his otōsan will have a coup and his sofu will die, then the treaty of peace with the Senju will perish. Sasuke wonders if Itachi is involved with the affairs of their otōsan, or if his nīsan is truly ignorant of all this.

Running into the Demon of the Mist is shocking, but more infuriating is the ice yielder, Sasuke has an icy fury pulsing through his veins as he and Sakura fought the being toying with them to escape. Kakashi is nearly killed by the time a massive punch and release of chakra from Sakura has the ice shattering and both of them running to Kakashi's side. Sasuke leaves Kakashi in Sakura's care before charging after Zabuza and Haku.

Tracking them was simple, it was easy; too easy, and he should have known it was a trap.

He killed Zabuza first, perhaps that was his mistake, and perhaps thinking he could wield the Kubikiribōchō, or perhaps it was thinking Haku to be the lesser opponent. No matter, Sasuke fought like a demon, one wrong move from Haku had the young man impaled on the blade and cleaved in half, Sasuke only remembered smirking and saying 'you lose' before stumbling back to Sakura.

It was hard to entrust her with the final part of their mission, she had never killed a person and was proving to be a healer by nature, however, since he is hardly breathing and barely able to move he must entrust his mission to her. She had to kill Gato.

And she did.

When they return to the Uchiha compound he has come to the conclusion that Senju or not, Haruno Sakura is of the few he can trust exclusively and leaves her be. He reports to Madara and Fugaku that the Demon of the Mist, Haku, and Gato are all dead. His otōsan is very surprised by the news, and Sasuke smirks saying his is going to obasan Rin.

Making it there he collapses and is in the care of Rin and Sakura with Kakashi beside him.

These two are the two he can trust no matter what is coming.

At twelve they return to Konohagakure to congratulate Itachi, his nīsan has produced a child with his wife. Sasuke does not know if he is pleased about this or not, he still can't help but wonder what role Itachi is playing in their otōsan's games, if any.

They walk to the Senju compound and again he walks with Sakura but notices this time she is walking with pride; as she should. Sasuke glared at the people who whispered about him and glared threateningly at him. It is not as if he was unaccustomed to hostility; he is an Uchiah and being an Uchiha means he is generally either feared or hated, and Sasuke does not care either way. Upon arriving at the Senju home he senses Sakura's distress when she grabs his hand again, he sees a boy with red hair and odd eyes again, just then a blond blur comes barreling into him, and Sakura.

Sakura lands in the mud, and he atop her, still, he is furious at the insult as he tries to strangle the blonde dobe. Itachi is the one to break up the fight, not that it helps any; Sasuke will kill the dobe for the dobe does not shut up!

He is forced to endure a bath with the dobe, who will not stop talking about how pretty Sakura (the pink girl) was, and Sasuke feels like killing the dobe. If only for a moment of silence. When Sakura is returned to the Uchiha he only feels relieved seeing her unharmed. After the last trip here he does not trust the Senju anymore.

They are presented to Itachi's son, his oi has black hair, and black eyes as is expected of any Uchiha. But the babe looks a lot like a Senju in the face, the babe's name is Inojin, and he is annoying.

Sasuke takes the time to catch up with his overly proud nīsan and while they chat and he feels like he has a brother again Sasuke analyzes. He analyzes everything his nīsan says, every nuance of an expression on his nīsan's face, and every move Itachi makes. It all says something to Sasuke, and it hurts a great deal as a crippling blow is landed on him.

His nīsan's loyalty belongs to their otōsan.

Sasuke says nothing of the discovery, but keeps it silent and decides to watch where the pieces would fall. In the end Madara is Head of the Clan, and Madara will decide what is best.

The following year upon their return to the Uchiha compound had him striving to get to know Sakura, he needs one solid ally and finds her to be… his. The girl is kind of heart, fierce in temper, and loyal to a fault, she has given her loyalty to him and he wonders if he would need it one day. They are not friends, but they are companions and Sasuke feels that it is a start; to what end he does not know, but she is an outsider and likely unaware of all the inner workings going on around her.

No matter, he has a true ally who has her loyalty in him, not the Senju or Uchiha, but him.

The day of this thirteenth birthday is a large celebration, he is officially considered an heir to the Uchiha Clan and recognized as the heir of his sofu, Madara.

His fourteenth birthday comes with tests, far more tests than what he had dealt with in his past. He has unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan, and it hurts his eyes immensely. His sofu proposes he and his itoko; Shisui, 'trade eyes' because it is the way of the Uchiha. The procedure is swift, and painful, but over quickly. He now has a stable Mangekyō Sharingan. But the day of a particularly bad mission had them evolving into Eternal Mangekyō Sharingans, and he is pleased with this development. Sakura has also unlocked a unique ability, she has unlocked her family's Byakugō; a difficult technique to achieve for the chakra control had to be precise. Sasuke is impressed; her monster strength and healing now make her invincible.

Disruption came at his fifteenth birthday when his ailing sofu speaks of brokering an alliance with the Hyūga. It is an odd request, the Hyūga are notoriously neutral, but never the less he agrees to travel with his sofu, otōsan, okāsan, oji, and Sakura to speak of this alliance. He summons Kakashi as well, to guard Sakura; not that she will need it but he will not chance something happening to her after that first trip to the Senju compound.

Traveling in silence and under the Uchiha banner they make their way to the Hyūga clan. Upon arrival Sasuke stood with his family and looked at the presented Hyūga.

Hyūga Hiashi presents his eldest son, Hyūga Neji, then is eldest daughter, Hyūga Hinata, and finally the child of the group; Hyūga Hanabi.

Sasuke cannot take his eyes away from Hinata, she is lovely, her lush figure is like a siren's call to him, and her basheful demeanor is pleasing. Sasuke is willing to walk with Hinata in the gardens, even as he watches Sakura walk off with Neji. He listens to what Hinata shyly says and finds her demeanor; after an afternoon in the gardens to be dull. That evening he plays a game of go with Sakura and truly relaxes.

The following days fell into a routine of sorts, he could marvel at Hyūga Hinata's true beauty, but he found he could not relax with her. It is only when he discovers in an afternoon that Madara and Hiashi are speaking of the alliance that he hears the interests in the alliance with both the Senju and the Uchiha from Hyūga Hiashi's lips, and the proposal that he marry Hinata and Sakura marry Neji.

He leaves for a training field and meditates to sooth his temper at the thought of his only ally being snatched from him.

That evening at supper he sits with Sakura. When Hiashi makes his proposal to the full envoy of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke analyzes Sakura closely. There is not a look of shock in those green eyes, no, only sadness, and he wonders why. She says she does not feel well and asks to be excused to her room. His sofu has him escorting her there. Upon reaching her quarters she says she wants to be alone, he protests, but her arguments of her safety are undeniable, and she can protect herself. He shuts his mouth then, and she shuts the door.

For a long moment he just stared dumbly at that door before walking to his quarters.

There are another two weeks at the Hyūga compound and he finds himself growing bored with every passing moment. Hinata is not a dull girl, but aside from her figure he does not find her interesting; she also expects him to converse with her which is maddening. It is not that he does not have things to say, but he is not free to speak what is on his mind, and trying to speak of small things was a bore to him.

The day of the nightmare came on a day Sakura had slipped out of the compound, he did not sense it until there was a shockwave of her chakra, he leapt into action without thought. The Hyūga who tried to restrain him were met with extreme violence. Leaping into a fight he saw Sakura trying to desperately hold her own, he was quick to react and it evened the fight considerably. It was after he had ripped the blonde one apart that he turned to hear the shattering of wood and saw Sakura collapse on the ground with a sword in her gut, and she was bleeding excessively. Her seal was released and it wasn't healing her.

Reacting on instinct he grabbed her and reluctantly took her to the one place she would have a fighting chance.

He takes her to the Senju.

Her obāchan takes her in after throwing him dirty looks and locking him out of the room where Sakura is. He does not care as he sits guard outside her room and waits. He messages Madara where he took Sakura and what happened.

It is only when Itachi tries to comfort him that he snaps, the sparring nearly leveled the Konoha training fields, but he pins his nīsan down that he demands.

His otōsan hired out the Akatsuki to attack Madara while at the Hyūga compound, they were to kill him, Sakura, and Madara so Fugaku could be the Head of the Clan and Itachi would be reinstated as Clan heir.

The selfish move exposed he promptly reports it to his sofu when Madara arrives before sitting outside of Sakura's room again.

This is the first time he acknowledges he has a friend, and it terrifies him as he glares threateningly at any Senju who tries to speak to him or move him. His friend, and betrothed took a poisoned blade meant for him with no regards to her own life, it is stupid but it has earned her his undying loyalty from now on. when Madara brings up the Hyūga marriage arrangement Sasuke flatly refuses, and says he will marry an onna he can trust without question, that was Haruno Sakura.

Madara surrenders.

Once Sakura is able to travel Sasuke escorts her to the Uchiha compound and fills her in on who attacked her; not why because the why of what happens does not matter to her. All that matters is that she heals.

The rest of his year was run in a similar fashion as the previous years, he runs missions for the Uchiha, his sixteenth year comes, and the day of his birth passes when he is pulled in again to prepare for his wedding.

His wedding is to happen on the day of the winter solstice.

The early arrival of the Senju relatives has him glaring at Itachi, there is no forgiving what his nīsan has done. However, a request from his nīsan to speak in private in the Uchiha gardens has him walking with Itachi again. It is in the gardens that his nīsan swears his loyalty to the peace between the Senju and the Uchiha, Sasuke pointed out that Itachi betrayed his musuko, and his wife. Itachi frowns but does not argue, it is now that Sasuke avows that he will strike Itachi down should Itachi ever again try to move against the peace of the Senju and Uchiha, too many young lives rely on the alliance.

Itachi concedes.

The day of his wedding Sasuke is dressed in his robes, he is given the same useless advice from his sofu, otōsan, and nīsan as what Itachi received on his wedding day. But this time it is his okāsan crying which has him realizing just how different this union was to his nīsan's.

This union, the union between him and Haruno Sakura was cold, it was built on mutual trust, and companionship, it was not a marriage built on love and it seems to be distraught his okāsan. No matter, he lets his okāsan give him a hug and then he goes to his arranged marriage.

The ceremony was quiet, it was stiff and formal. The after party is uneventful as well, until he takes Sakura away with him to the house they will be living in. For a talker she is unusually quiet as they walk into the cold house.

Sasuke makes it a point to be careful with her, from all the stories he's heard over the years this will be painful for her and Sasuke does not wish to break her trust in him. she mumbles an apology when the last layer hiding her body fell to the floor and he just looked at her. She was redder than blood, and he continues to move deliberately though he has no real idea what he's doing; this is his first time as well.

It is when he slides into her, she swears, and cries as she clawed at his back that he realized how people could get addicted to this. Eventually she stops being in pain, he makes her scream his name; but this only on the second round for him.

Come the break of dawn he is awake by instinct, quickly he gets up and lets routine fall into place. He glances at his new wife once more before leaving her behind to train.

That evening he is told Sakura is his official wife; which baffles him but when he sees her again he is quick to claim her again, Sakura is a happy participant in their activities which is addicting in his min.

Over the next years there are matters to attend to, missions to go on, and time with his wife to spend. He does not worry about children; he is young himself; as is his wife, and he is content with it just being the two of them. Having Sakura as his wife makes his life easier, she is an excellent kunoichi, she is strong, and he trusts her.

So it is when he is turning twenty that he hears the discontent with his clan's elders and his sofu about him not having an heir. It annoys him but he dismisses it as irrelevant. At least he did until his otōsan arranges an alliance with the Uzumaki Clan behind both Sasuke and Madara's backs.

It is infuriating when he is told the day of the Uzumaki arrival to be ready, his wife merely looks uninterested as they go to greet to Uzumaki.

He is introduced after his oba, and looks at the gathered Uzumaki. He glares at the blonde with whisker scars and remembers the dobe from his youth; Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke still has the desire to strangle the dobe. The dobe's family also consists of 'The Yellow Flash, Minato, the feared redhead Kushina, and their daughter Karin. Sasuke wants to go the other direction when he notices the hearts in Karin's eyes when she looks at him; he is annoyed.

However, he is feeling murderous when his otōsan orders him to take Karin to the gardens, and for Sakura to show Naruto around. The clingy redhead infuriates Sasuke because he spends more time struggling to keep Karin off of him than he does actually walking with her. Karin annoys him to no end. Sasuke actually looks forward to the evening, at least until a servant tells him his wife is unwell. Swiftly he returns to his home where the dobe said he had left Sakura and does not find her there. It more concerning to him where he finds his wife when he finally found her; he looks at the destroyed dummies and scoops up his near unconscious wife.

It is in the middle of the night when he sleeps with his wife that he is awoken to a problem by Kakashi. The meeting is swift, apparently his nīsan's eldest has been kidnapped. The Uchiha are going to go help, his sofu was sending him and Kakashi to aid in the rescue. Sasuke suggests that he takes Sakura with them should they need a medic, but he is told that no Senju is aware of the kidnapping which is disconcerting to him as he agrees to the mission.

Swiftly they leave to find Inojin.

The mission is long, it is hard and it is grueling; but in the end, he retrieves his oi, and returns Inojin to Itachi. Itachi is just thankful since his wife is a nervous wreck at this point.

Upon returning home he is informed by a servant who watches after his wife that she has been hacking apart training fields, Sasuke is concerned but dismisses the servant. When he sees his wife for the first time in a month he just craves touch as he makes her beg, makes her whisper his name and scream it as she clings to him. It is as they near sleep that he has to know if she is even happy, he cannot forget what the servant told him about her attitude.

"Have you always been unhappy here?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" she asks as she props herself up.

"You have destroyed many training fields since the Uzumaki family visited, I have not told sofu, but I just wonder," he says softly and sees fear and sadness in her eyes, and something else.

"No, I'm just frustrated. My Ōoji hates the Uchiha, but he let Sōsofu make a deal with Madara to bring about peace between our clans. I have belonged to the Uchiha since I was six Sasuke. The only time I was unhappy was when I realized I did not have a home anymore." She explains reluctantly.

"How do you not have a home?" he demands thinking the worst happened to her while he was away or that she was ostracized.

"I am not a Senju anymore, I am the property of the Uchiha, but if I cannot give you an heir then I have no purpose, and if I have no use to either the Senju or the Uchiha then I have no home Sasuke, and I do not want to leave you," she yawns. "I love you," she whispers against his chest as she sleeps.

He is thoroughly confused by what she is saying and wakes at dawn to speak to his sofu and otōsan about what is bothering Sakura.

He never got a chance to speak about the concerns of his wife, he was all but mauled by the redheaded Uzumaki who is squealing his name. Once Sasuke finally pries her off his person he is informed that she wishes to marry him in the coming autumn and suddenly everything his wife said the night before makes sense. Skipping out speaking with his sofu and otōsan, he returns home and waits for his wife to wake.

She wakes two hours after him, when she appears dressed nicely for the day he invites her to train with him. Once they were at the training field he hands her a blade and has decided to teach her the blade so she will stop hacking everything apart. Also, it keeps him away from Karin; all the more reason to spend time with a person he trusts and actually likes.

Finally, Uzumaki Karin leaves, it is a massive relief to him as he watches the Uzumaki envoy leave. Sasuke is prompt to inform his otōsan pointedly that two wives is fare too much work and he is not marrying again. His wife looks relieved, and stunned; while his sofu only laughs.

It is a quiet year for him, it is peaceful. He finds himself surprisingly fond of his wife; especially when he can manage to get her to admit she loves him. It's gotten to the point where he craves to hear the words from her lips.

It is late summer the following year that the news of Hashirama's death comes. His otōsan refuses to attend, but the Uchiha must appear, and his sofu is too ill to go. This brings Madara speaking to him in confidence saying that his otōsan will not be the next Head of the Clan, but him; and though he always fought to be an heir of the position Sasuke does not expect it to come his way so soon. He is twenty-one years old; a veteran shinobi for sure, but he is still young in the eyes of many and still growing. Madara assures him that Fugaku will not be a problem and to go to the funeral for Senju Hashirama, to pay respects to Madara's old friend.

Sasuke takes Sakura with him and his itoko, Shisui and oji, Obito. Their arrival at Konoha is greeted with hostility but Sasuke leads the small Uchiha envoy with pride as his wife walks beside him again.

The funeral for Hashirama is a loud affair, the Senju openly grieve their loss, and Sasuke remains collected. At least until he sees his wife pulled aside by Senju Tobirama. Quietly he listens to the conversation, he is furious that Tobirma is trying to turn Sakura, to bring her back to the fold of the Senju. He is vastly pleased when Sakura says she is property of the Uchiha. He will correct her later in the matter of her not being property as she is his wife now, but he is pleased her loyalty it still his.

Sasuke quickly silences Tobirama's demands for a dissolved treaty with the promise of war to retrieve his nīsan's children and raise them as proper Uchiha. This is a war everyone knows he will win, and it is Senju Tsunade who is the voice of reason.

In the end the treaty is left to stand, and Sasuke returns with Sakura.

The coming winter has summoned him away as he goes to the Uzumaki clan to speak of a treaty that does not involve his marriage to Karin. The Uzumaki Clan has suffered many losses in their fight against the Kaze Clan, and the Uchiha are willing to offer assistance; but not at the price of his marriage.

He corresponds with his wife infrequently, and does not worry about her with the Uchiha.

That winter he grows accustomed to the boisterous open ways of the Uzumaki family, he has a toddler always grabbing his leg trying to entice a game from him but Sasuke refrains. Minato is grateful to the alliance they form when it is finally agreed that his ikoto Shisui would be a good match for Karin, the wedding would happen on the summer solstice. He smirks at Karin's disappointment of his refusal to marry her.

It is a morning shortly after his wife's twenty-second birthday that a rider comes up to the Uzumaki compound swiftly, it is an Uchiha rider.

The news is that Sakura has fallen ill, she was in immense pain. Sasuke is swift to say his apologies for leaving but leaves Shisui in charge of the rest of the talks as he rides back to the Uchiha compound swiftly with the messenger. Arriving at the Uchiha compound he is greeted by his okāsan.

"Sasuke, she has had a baby," his okāsan says. Sasuke blinks at the news. "None of us knew, she never looked as if she were with child, or even acted as if she were. There was no chakra signature in her."

"Where is she?" Sasuke asks.

"Resting, you have a daughter," his okāsan says as they walk into her home. He is promptly handed a small bundle by a servant and is shocked at the small bundle in his arms.

"Daughter?" he manages.

"Aa," his okāsan smiles softly and Sasuke just stares at a baby with black hair, probably black eyes, and a sleeping face. It is tiny, he remembers Inojin and all of Itachi's other spawn being hefty babies, but Sasuke stares at the tiny thing in his arms.

"Sakura?" he demands.

"Asleep," his okāsan says. He nods as he walks up to where he senses her chakra with the sleeping bundle in his arms. Settling in for the night he looks at the pinkette and at his daughter before wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

The next morning he is roused hearing Sakura stir, and their baby opened onyx eyes at him as well and he looked at his wife staring at him.

"Sasuke… I thought you were negotiating with the Uzumaki," she mumbled.

"My okāsan messaged me yesterday morning saying to come home," he replied. He watches as the pinkette moves slowly to sit up.

"It was real," she whispered when she reaches over to their baby.

"Uchiha Sakura, meet our daughter," he said as he transfers the baby into her arms.

"Daughter?"

"Aa," he nods as he quickly slips behind her so her back is on his chest when he sees her sway.

"She's so pretty," Sakura murmured. "But how?"

"She has no chakra signature," he says and kisses her pulse because he hasn't seen her since autumn when he left for the Uzumaki. "She has a great deal of chakra though, but it appears her chakra was concealed and she did not grow out like she was supposed to."

"She's so tiny," Sakura muses and he knows she is not listening to him.

"Aa," he agreed because their daughter is a very tiny babe.

"What are we going to call her?"

"What do you want to call her, she's and Uchiha though," he warned her because he would not have her thinking that she had given him less than Uchiha.

* * *

Uchiha Sarada was born an early spring day without a sound. She was raised as an Uchiha, and her okāsan took great pleasure in teaching her the Senju healing. Her otōsan took immense pride in her, and truly enjoyed teaching her all of the Uchiha ways. Sarada grew up loved by all Uchiha and was the first of three other children to her family name.

* * *

 **Okay Fine! Now this experiment is concluded, I did not think I needed to write this until I was up 'till four in the morning writing it rather that UtDID, UtDIS & Never Be the Same so I could work on other things today.**

 **Anyways, no joke this time, last piece here for a while...**

 **Check back at X-Mas...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Uchiha! =)**


	13. Civilians & Shinobi

**I Do Not Own Uchiha**

 **Uchiha**

To be honest Sakura had never known how to get on with her in-laws.

She was just so… odd! Seriously! There should have been no way on the planet that Uchiha Sasuke picked her to be his wife. Her one-sided loved was just that, one-sided, and Sakura was the ultimate workaholic, seriously, she worked hundred hour weeks, twenty-five hours a day, eight days a weeks; she was an atrocious cook, she could and had burnt water. Also, she was not upper society material; Sasuke repeatedly told her she was annoying and had no filter.

See why she didn't understand her being Sasuke's wife?

She did not fit the mold for the Uchiha either, she had a monstrous temper; one she didn't always keep in check. She had outrageously pink hair; which was natural! And she did not have the manners to mingle with the upper class. So, one could see why she was a apprehensive about this Christmas after having had little to no contact with her husband's family.

She knew her husband was close to his grandfather, Izuna, and great uncle, Madara; both of whom Sasuke looked up to and respected greatly. He had an uncle, Obito, who was married to Rin; their son, Shisui was best friends with Sasuke's elder brother; Itachi. Sasuke's other uncle was Kagami, a man of great pride who had a daughter Naori. Sasuke's elder brother, was also a married man; Itachi had married Izumi. And then there were Sasuke's parents; his father, Fugaku, and his mother Mikoto.

All of whom, Sakura, had never met!

See, Sakura and Sasuke… well, they were an odd pair. She had met him in her ER when he had come in after having an old wound acting up, she had found him to have a Shuriken stuck in his back; not surprising with his given profession, but what was surprising was that it was only just then bugging him. Sakura had removed it and they had gone out for coffee after that.

Odd, yes, but Sasuke wasn't all that bad. Even if he was a shinobi.

Sakura was a rising star in her civilian field of work, and she was very pleased with herself, so when the Uchiha; a feared and respected member of the shinobi community wanted to talk to her to compare medical works she had agreed. The talk itself was fun, shinobi were so different to civilians, and he fascinated her.

They had started meeting up and talking regularly; now, she did not think he liked her, for he often times called her annoying, and would glare at her, and grunted for answers when she asked him questions. But that was alright! Sakura had never had a friend before so she could dish as good as she got from the Uchiha.

However, over the year of their meeting up she had been introduced to the shinobi world a little and she liked what there was to learn from them. And with Sasuke came his Team; there was Hatake Kakashi, who was captain of the team, the co-captain was Yamato, there was the odd one, Sai, and the loud one dobe (Uzumaki Naruto), and Naruto's girlfriend who was from one of the most prominent families in Konoha; Hyūga Hinata. Yes, Sakura found friends in them and the others they introduced her to.

Now, one may wonder why she and Sasuke were married when Sasuke just tolerated her; well, that was because he had come in to be a real friend to her in her hour of need.

See, life in the civilian world was a far cry different than the world the shinobi lived in; apparently, and Sakura was arranged into a marriage with a fellow doctor. It was expected in the civilian world which is why she wasn't overly concerned about it. Besides, she was legally required to be married by twenty-three, so the arranged marriage was for the best. At least that was what she was telling herself when she had been getting ready for her wedding nine months ago and was trying not to be kicked in jail by the current Hokage; Shimaru Danzō, who had created the damn law for civilians with the help of his henchman, Orochimaru.

What was expected of shinobi she didn't know, and she didn't care, she was a damn good civilian doctor, and she wasn't going to be pitched in jail for kicks. Nope.

So there she was, dressed in a plain white dress when she had walked to her partner's house. Walking in she had found Akasuna Sasori rutting shamelessly with Iwa Deidara. And that had led her leaving to walk right over to the only guy she knew who was single and she was comfortable enough to talk to, Uchiha Sasuke. He had offered to marry her to keep her out of jail; a marriage of convenience, and she had agreed.

They had married on her twenty-third birthday, it was then that she discovered she was four months older than him. Apparently she knew that little about her husband then.

Her wedding had been simple, quiet, they had gone to the Hokage's office, signed the papers, shared a dispassionate kiss and walked out as Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura. she was just relieved not to be going to jail. Reluctantly she had moved in with Sasuke; reluctantly being a key word in that statement, but she had agreed when he pointed out that it was expected of them.

Now, in nine months of marriage they were more like roommates than husband and wife, they had only slept together once; there had been no sex involved, just sleep, and that was because they were drunk after Naruto's announcement that he was getting promoted. There had been lots of drinking and she and Sasuke had had a drinking contest. But that was it.

There was no sweet affection between them, there was no love, or warmth in their marriage, and there was barely friendship for them. But Sakura was alright with that; Sasuke did his own thing, and she did hers'. It was good.

At least it was until last week when she had heard a knock five minutes after waking up for a long shift at the hospital. Sakura had been completely expecting someone like her boss; Tsunade, at her door, but instead found herself looking into the onyx eyes of a startled older woman.

Uchiha Mikoto.

Funny thing was, Mikoto hadn't even known Sasuke had gotten married to her. Needless to say that that had been a very awkward morning for her and her mother-in-law; and it was even weirder when Sasuke walked in the door not an hour after she (bra-less, in her giant men's sleep shirt, and mini shorts still), and Mikoto had sat at the table and had tried to have a conversation.

Mikoto had then invited her and Sasuke to the family Christmas, and Sakura had paled.

Truthfully, since she and Sasuke had so little to do with one another she had never thought about meeting his family; a family of famed, and feared shinobi. Sakura felt like a sacrificial lamb being doused in blood and walked into a dragon's lair for the eating. Of course Sasuke had said they would be there and that was why she was standing here today.

"But… I can pick up a shift at the hospital if you… you know," Sakura argued as she looked through her closet, her husband was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Sakura, you're coming," he said indifferently.

"Yeah, but… I, do you really want to bring home a pink, village orphan as your wife, and say hey everyone I didn't announce my wedding and here's my wife; a civilian," Sakura asked as she found the kimono Sasuke had ordered her to wear.

"Sakura, it's just Christmas, and they don't bite," Sasuke scowled.

"So you say, but… I mean, come on Sasuke, you know how shinobi look at civilians," she sighed.

"And yet I married an annoying one," he sighed.

"I still can't figure out why you did that," she pointed out.

"Sakura get dressed, then we'll go to dinner and it'll be over," he said.

"But!"

"Sakura!" he shouted, she flinched hearing her normally quiet husband shout. "Kami you are denser than the dobe!" he sighed.

"I just… I… Sasuke, you can marry that Karin girl, she likes you a lot, and she's a shinobi; I heard someone say she's pretty powerful too," Sakura pointed out as she struggled with her obi. Sasuke was behind her then.

"True," he agreed icily. "Then what happens to you?"

"Well, I can pick a civilian to marry, I... there's a widower I work with, he's older, but I could work with him," she admitted.

"Sakura, just shut up and finish getting ready," Sasuke said as he left her and she sighed as she sat on her bed and dragged her fingers through her hair and stared at her lap. She didn't want to be responsible for ruining a powerful shinobi's life. After all she was nothing but a civilian.

Sighing she finished getting ready for her night with the Uchiha and she bit her lip when she walked out to see Sasuke dressed and ready to go. He stood up, his onyx eyes looked her over before he nodded and started for the door, she hurried after him. Oh Kami she was so nervous about this as they walked down the stairs of their apartment building and through the bustling streets of Konoha.

"What widower?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

"Senju Tobirama, I know he's old enough to be my father, but he's not all that bad," she shrugged.

"No," Sasuke snapped.

"But… I mean… wouldn't you like a wife you could, you know, love one day?" she asked as she pressed close to him in the crowd.

"Love is an illusion," he answered.

"I don't think so, before the Pain Attack, my parents, they were so in love and so happy and so connected, I used to want that," she admitted with a smile.

"Hn," he grunted.

"I wanted that, I wanted that so badly, I mean I actually craved to have that kind of love, the kind that's almost tangible. But it's… I guess, it's not going to happen for me, but there's no reason it can't happen for you," she lied. She loved Sasuke so much, even if they were nothing but something akin to roommates. "Besides, I don't think your family will like you being married to a civilian if they that big of a shinobi family."

"Shut up," he growled through clenched teeth. She stopped and stared at him.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Sakura, I choose to marry you, you did not make me, and yes, you're a civilian, but you're the best of your field, and that's fine. And just be yourself in this dinner," he said coldly.

"Why didn't you tell them about me?" she asked.

"Hn," he shrugged and she sighed.

No answer. Sakura just accepted this as an answer as she walked with Sasuke into the Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke," she looked over at a man with a squarer jaw than her husband, the same eyes, black hair, and a softer look about him.

"Itachi," Sasuke relaxed and she reluctantly followed her husband over to his brother. The men smiled at one another as they seemed to have a silent conversation with slight tells about their bodies before Itachi looked at her, his eyes wandered over her and Sakura felt very exposed as she stood there.

"Sakura, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, and you're Sasuke's big brother, Itachi," she smiled nervously as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"I can see why you picked this one," Itachi mused, Sakura frowned. "He's been turning down marriage arrangements for years."

"Oh." Sakura lamely replied.

"Sasuke," a sharp, hard, deep voice reprimanded. Sakura jolted at the sensation of someone just appearing at her shoulder.

"Ike!" she yelped as she stumbled back, an arm wrapped around her waist then as she stared at a man who looked eerily like Itachi, but with frown line etched around his mouth.

"Father," Sasuke and Itachi greeted. "This is my wife, Sakura," Sasuke introduced her then and she bow a bit.

"I see."

"Come," Itachi gestured for them as they followed. Sakura noticed that Sasuke's arm hadn't left her waist as they walked.

"He doesn't like me, does he," she whispered to her husband.

"Hn," he shrugged. She jabbed his side with an elbow and he scowled at her as she smiled innocently.

"Hello! You must be Sasuke's wife!" a beautiful woman with long black hair appeared and she had onyx eyes too, she smiled.

"Izumi, Sakura," Itachi said as he stood close to the young woman.

"Wow, you're so pretty!" Izumi giggled.

"Uh… thank you? You're gorgeous," Sakura admitted; and Izumi was. The Uchiha woman had a gorgeous, lithe, dancer figure, she had grace, and a beauty of the bones Sakura wished she had. "You're a civilian, right?"

"Yes," Sakura reluctantly admitted.

"Cool! Aside from Rin I've never met a civilian before," Izumi smiled.

"Dinner." Someone called and she walked with Sasuke for dinner. She was seated at the table, beside Sasuke, and at the end of the table. It was a quiet spot but as Sakura scanned over the faces she decided she was probably going to need a drink or two to survive this dinner. All of these people were like dragons, lethal, and intimidating; she was a bit nervous about this as she stared at the table and tried not to draw attention to herself.

"Who is that?" a sharp voice demanded and she stiffened as she dared to peek past Sasuke at the man at the head of the table.

"Uncle, this is my wife, Sakura," Sasuke said calmly and she smiled nervously at all the onyx eyes on her as she knew she stood out like a sore thumb. How could she not when everyone here had black hair and black eyes; all but one, and that one had brown hair and brown eyes with purple streaks on her face.

"Hi!" she waved a bit.

"Hmph, you finally got married?" the second elder by the one; she was guessing to be Madara, grumbled.

"Yes Grandfather, a civilian doctor, and star in her field," Sasuke said coolly.

"Danzo's damn laws," Madara growled.

"Um… yeah," Sakura said softly.

"He should stop meddling in private affairs, but at least Sasuke is married now, and to a beautiful young lady, tell me Sakura, who is your mentor in civilian medicine?" the brunette asked her.

"Senju Tsunade," Sakura answered. This seemed to impress the people at the table and dinner proceeded in a quiet affair. There were the occasional questions, but for the most part it was silent here. Sakura wasn't surprised for it seemed that every gestured, glance, move, body posture and head cock was a silent language all to the Uchiha clan. She wondered if she could study it enough to figure it because it was a quiet table. But there seemed to be a hell of a conversation going on around her.

It was after dinner that she was wandering the snowed gardens when a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Eep!" Sakura spun around and found herself looking at her mother-in-law.

"I apologize," Mikoto said.

"No… no, I just, I'm getting used to the silence," Sakura sighed.

"Oh, I see," Mikoto nodded. "I came to speak with you mother to woman."

"Uh…?" Sakura lifted her brows but Mikoto held up her hand then.

"I have come to thank you," she said.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke is not going to say it, and he will sooner cut out his tongue than say this; as all Uchiha men would, but you make him happy, and I thank you for that. It has been a long time since I saw my son relax like that," she said.

"Um, Sasuke and I… we're not, we're… there's nothing there. I don't think he likes me, he tolerates me, and he's always like that when I'm around him so I don't know what you mean by 'relaxed'," Sakura sighed.

"Oh child," Mikoto smiled.

"Am I missing something?" Sakura asked.

"The Uchiha feel deeply, we do not express it, but we feel so deeply, and what you've given Sasuke is something I must thank you for, and I must ask you not to break his heart."

"Well, I don't have his heart, but sure, sure, I will treat him like the king he is," Sakura smiled and Mikoto gave a soft chuckle then.

"You don't even know what it is you have," Mikoto murmured.

"I have a friend in a shinobi, who has OCD or something and hand washes all the clothes so my clothes don't dye his pink; again," Sakura sighed. Mikoto snorted.

"Take care of him," Mikoto murmured.

"Of course," Sakura smiled.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice rang out and he was standing there looking like he was itching to leave.

"Coming, it was nice to meet you all!" Sakura smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, come by whenever you should need anything," Mikoto said and Sakura walked up to Sasuke's side as they left then. Sakura's hand bumped Sasuke's a little and she jolted back to reality. Suddenly her husband's fingers brushed hers', she stole a glance at him, he was looking ahead and she softly moved her hand into his. He entwined their fingers as they walked to their place again.

Sakura liked holding his hand.

Sakura didn't know why but it felt like a step in the right direction for them, and she wasn't going to question him about holding her hand because she wanted the moment. After ally, unrequited love sucked, so she was going to take her moments as they came to her.

Hesitantly she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your family was… interesting," she murmured.

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what to expect the first time he had been dragged to the ER.

His back was acting up, right where he knew a shuriken was because it had been there for years, but he didn't really care about it, until the dobe got a lucky punch in and Sasuke had been on the ground seeing stars as it felt like the damn shiruken ripped through his back. So as he sat there glaring at the dobe on a gurny, not about to leave, as he waited for the doctor to come see him, he had been planning the fastest ways to kill the doc and the dobe.

Now, he'd never admit this aloud, but Sasuke had a phobia: Nosocomephobia, the fear of hospitals. It was his darkest secret, and his most heavily guarded secret. No one, and he meant no one, not his mother or brother, not even the dobe or Kakashi, knew of this phobia. And he was keeping it that way.

So, as he had been sitting there trying to simultaneously not freak out (thus revealing his weakness) and plotting the dobe's untimely demise. Then the curtain had been pulled back, and he found himself staring at the most ridiculous woman he'd ever seen; the dobe and hospital forgotten as he stared at her.

She had ivory skin, green eyes, and pink hair; not just any pink, that sakura soft pink that bloomed in the spring. Aside from the bags under her eyes she looked gorgeous and he couldn't look away. She was entrancing, and annoyingly distracting.

Dr. Haruno Sakura, her name was very fitting in his mind. She looked like a sakura blossom and spring.

After she shoo'd the dobe away he felt more at ease about everything, right up to her slicing his shuriken out. he'd left it there to avoid coming to a hospital the first time, and now here he was, she sewed him up, put a bandage on, said to have a good night and to seek medical treatment, and he'd asked her to coffee.

If he hadn't happened to hear himself ask her to coffee he'd have never believed it.

Sasuke was avoiding marriage, he was avoiding it like the plague, but there was a law in the shinobi world stating he'd have to be married at twenty-five, and while he wasn't near that age at the time, he knew he was about to be on a time crunch.

After their coffee he vowed he wasn't going to seek her out.

No, he swore that Dr. Haruno Sakura was off limits, even if she was bright, headstrong, temperamental, and annoyingly distracting. He had spent three hours listening to her babbling about her work, and he could say it was time well spent.

But the fact remained:

She was a Civilian, and He was a Shinobi.

They did not mix; ever, and yet he couldn't seem to keep away from her. It annoyed him to no end until he decided 'to hell with it'. Sasuke had felt like a stalker originally, but apparently Sakura didn't think so, he picked her up outside the hospital, walked her to a place to eat and walked her home and he repeated this when he wasn't on missions.

Sakura didn't question him or what he was doing; but Kakashi did. Sasuke was honestly baffled the one night he'd been at Ichiraku's with Sakura and Kakashi appeared all smiles as he joined them. After Sasuke dropped her off at home Kakashi interrogated him, and while Kakashi was like a father to him, Sasuke honestly had no answers to the questions he was asked. Mostly because he had no fucking clue what was going on here or why he couldn't stay away from her.

Sasuke tried to push the magnetic pull he felt to her away, he had even had a brief affair with Naruto's younger sister, Karin, to try to get the pull he felt to Sakura out of his system, but it didn't work. Karin wasn't what he wanted, and after a month of trying to ditch the pull he felt to Sakura, he called it quits with Karin.

Naturally Karin was pissed, she trashed his apartment, which had only had Naruto laughing telling him 'I told you so!' the entire time. Sasuke had punched the dobe and fixed up his apartment. Lucky for him the dobe and Karin's older brother, Menma, was out on a year long mission and might never find out about this fling with Karin; Menma was someone to fear. The next morning he had run into a sleeping Sakura, she was standing on the street, looking in a window, sound asleep on her feet, he had woken her up and walked her home. The scary thing was that the civilian doctor hadn't even known she was asleep when he had woken her up.

After that he made it a habit to bring her out and give her a social life, introducing her to his team, and she took to them like a duck to water. It was strange, but Sasuke felt she belonged in their group rather than a civilian, but he left the opinion unsaid, he just watched her in fascination. She was so easy to watch, so happy, so bright, so beautiful, and so innocent that it was mesmerizing.

Again he tried to resist the pull he felt to her, but it wasn't easy, she was so easy to be around, so easy to enjoy, and so happy and bright. Part of him whispered he wasn't good enough for her, and even listed out ever name of every target he'd ever killed, it pointed out that he was dark, he was tainted, he was broken, he couldn't even communicate on the most basic of levels, and trying to verbalize his thoughts or emotions or plans just never worked for him. but a tiny part of him didn't resist the pull to her because it felt good to bask in her light. It felt… forbidden as strange as that was. But it felt right.

The day he never expected came on a rainy March morning, there was a knock on his door, he opened it to see her dressed in a pretty, simple, white dress looking like her world was about to crumble around her.

It had been about a year of knowing her and he knew then he'd do anything she needed to get rid of her crushed look. Because she looked like she was about to die. He listened to her talk for a long moment, furious internally at the law that civilians were forced to live with, and internally gleeful that her partner was such an ass to do this to her because it gave him something perfect.

It served her up to him on a silver platter.

A part of him was appalled at the idea, the mere thought of getting married was horrifying, and the idea of using her in this way was disgusting. But the selfish part of him took exactly what he wanted, and he figured he could figure out the rest with her later. Once she was legally his though he'd never have to worry about another taking her from him and that was his only concern.

Their wedding had been simple, quiet and quick. After a brief chaste kiss he knew he could never have her.

Which was why he kept his marriage to her quiet, anyone who asked only knew he'd found a girl, and anyone who looked at her didn't see his wife.

The guilt he felt about this entire situation was enough to have him actively avoiding her, he didn't want to take advantage of her because she'd been in a bad spot and probably didn't see him as anything other than a friend; at the most. However, he was very quiet and content about her being an official part of his life, a permanent part of his life.

Nat that he had verbalized this; and perhaps that had been a mistake but hell!

He was NOT good with words! EVER! Any time he tried to say something about what he was thinking or feeling it came out very wrong and left him very baffled and the other party pissed at him. Itachi thought this dilemma amusing when they had been children, and had frequently assured him he'd grow out of it. But it appeared Itachi was wrong, because here he was at twenty-three with a wife he cared about, and probably loved, and he couldn't even put it into words.

However, the first spark of jealousy and fury he had felt came when his mother had invited them to the Uchiha Christmas dinner; not something he disliked. But it had had Sakura in a panic and she babbled about divorce, marrying a nice widower who liked her, and he had felt something in him snap.

Here he had been trying, trying really fucking hard; not to take advantage of her, or her bad situation, and yet he had managed to make her think that he didn't want her. Sasuke internally fumed about it as he kicked himself for his lack of verbal abilities. He wanted her around, he needed her around. After a hellish mission it felt like home just to see her again.

Granted, he did understand her insecurities about her position in his life when he had forgotten to tell his family about her. Well, to be honest, he had forgotten to tell his family about her, he didn't know HOW to tell his family about her. Again, he was not a verbal person, and while most his clansmen were quiet by nature they all had the wonderful ability to at least put into words what they were thinking, doing, or feeling and then there was him. Thank Kami he was never going to be Hokage; Namikaze Minato was the next in line for that job, but the point was Sasuke could not talk and if he had to talk in public he'd have very little doubt about there being another Shinobi War. So, if he could barely communicate with his mentor, team, and best friend, how the hell was he supposed to talk to his family about a wife he wanted but couldn't talk to because he sucked at verbal communication!?

Sasuke was seriously beginning to contemplate writing his words down on note cards or something so he didn't have to speak ever again. This was just plain hell.

After the Christmas dinner he had a talk with his mother; thank Kami his mother never took offense to what he said and seemed to understand his dilemma about talking.

"She doesn't know at all then?" his mother finally asked after he vented his frustrations.

"No," he growled as his head fell back and he stared at the ceiling. Why did he have to be him?

"Sasuke, you're going to have to speak to her about this," Mikoto said.

"I will not say the right thing," he assured his mother, who merely sighed.

"No, I don't suppose you would, you're like Izuna that way," she muttered.

"Grandfather does not horribly say the worst thing all the time," he defended. Granted that was just a matter of his opinion, but the only one in this clan who got his talking dilemma was Izuna and he and his grandfather spoke often.

"Is that why you did not tell us about her?" his mother asked.

"No," he sighed. "I didn't know how to bring it up."

"If I didn't happen to know Sai was on your team I'd think you were the social retard," his mother mused, he scowled.

"Sasuke, just talk to her, explain it, even if she's a civilian she'll understand what you're saying," she assured him. he tilted his head to the side as he thought this over.

"I'd better speak to grandfather," he decided.

"Sasuke!" his mother snapped, he groaned.

"I don't know how to talk to her about this!" he spat out angrily. He'd tried for about the past month to approach the subject with her, but every time he got close he got baffled and said the exact wrong thing to say and they were on a different topic. The last time he had tried to talk to her they ended up on a conversation about buying a kitten! Love and relationships and kittens had nothing in common and he was still trying to figure out how they had gotten there.

"Alright, then show her," Mikoto said calmly.

"Hn?"

"Show her your interest in her, she might not see it yet but I can see you love her. So show her, you were always my more action oriented child, and Itachi was my planner," Mikoto smiled.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Sasuke, if there hadn't happened to be a marriage law in place I'd be having a very similar yet different talk with your brother about going after Izumi," his mother assured him.

He sighed.

"Perhaps," he muttered.

"Good, now show her you're interested, and she'll see it," his mother assured him.

"Aa," he decided as he stood up and left his mother behind. he was feeling a tad bit better about this, but he knew he was still screwed because he had no idea what he was going to do about this. It wasn't like he could just start courting his wife.

And yet… that's exactly what he was going to do.

Damn it, why did civilians and shinobi have to be so damn different?

He picked up some daffodils for Sakura on his way home and walked into their apartment to see her sitting at their table reading over three books at once and taking notes.

"Hi!" she smiled brightly, he held out the flowers for her and felt the tips of his ears heating up.

"For me?" she looked baffled as she took them.

"Aa," he nodded and took a seat across from her. she was smiling as she scented them and he decided that while he wasn't verbal, he might be able to handle this. He just hoped to Kami she caught onto what he was doing because he knew there was no way to verbalize it.

* * *

 **Part II; Flowers & Blood Coming Soon! ;)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Uchiha! =)**


	14. Being An Uncle

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uzumaki**

Boruto had been freaking out, he didn't know what was wrong with him and it was… it was starting to really scare him.

The variables:

Tall, slim, blue, pale as moonlight, with amber eyes which always seemed to have Boruto's knees going weak, his stomach going up in knots, with his heart stopping as there was a shot of desire into his groin.

Slight, small, black hair, ivory skin, and angel's smile, and a beautiful body which also always had his knees going weak, his stomach in a flutter, his heart racing and a shot of desire to his groin.

The problem:

Mitsuki was a guy and Sarada was a girl. It was confusing to him and he was scared about them finding out about his secret. However, after a month of waking up hard from explicit dreams regarding both Mitsuki and Sarada, more of them seemed inclined to star Mitsuki than Sarada; he was feeling conflicted and very confused. However, he found himself getting aroused when he watched Sarada sauntering around in her shorts; she was sexy as sin.

Not the point!

He was losing sleep and he was afraid to sleep, and the last mission he'd nearly gotten his ass kicked because he'd been distracted by the extreme feeling he had for both Mitsuki and Sarada. It wasn't pretty.

Sarada had yelled at him, and Mitsuki had commented on how they needed him focused and he couldn't! he couldn't focus because he was always half hard and could imagine them naked and he found both of them to be sexy, and he had had the impulse to kiss Mitsuki senseless, and Sarada too, while they had been scolding him. And this confused him so much he didn't know how to feel about it as he paced around the training field waiting for his mentor, and surrogate father, Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes, Boruto felt that Sasuke was a surrogate father to him.

And though Boruto's relationship with his own father had drastically improved in the past four years, Boruto still felt closer to Sasuke than his own father. in fact, he spent more time at the Uchiha household than he did his own; Himawari was usually with the Hyūga Clan and he was usually hanging out with the Uchiha family so he felt if balanced out. Especially when his father had made it clear that he'd rather be Hokage than a father. Sasuke had sort of let him adopt the Uchiha family (Boruto even had claim to the Uchiha guest room, which he had personalized to be like his own room).

However, even with his decision to be confiding in Sasuke about his… sexual problems, he was nervous, very nervous as he paced around and tried to think of what was wrong with him. perhaps he could talk to his aunt Sakura about this matter, she was the best healer. But Boruto was scared she'd react poorly to him and his problem; not that his aunt was a prude or something, but rather because his aunt was his aunt and she worried about him.

"Boruto," a voice called out, and his head snapped up as he spun around to stare at his uncle.

"Uncle!" he blurted out and felt a heat rushing up his neck and cheek as he stared at his uncle. Fuck was Sasuke sexy, Boruto's eyes widened at the thought then he looked at his feet as his face burned with shame at the errant thought.

"What is the problem?" Sasuke asked bluntly after a long time and Boruto bit his lip.

"Uh…" Boruto started and he balked then.

"Hn?" Sasuke lifted a brow at him.

"Well… uh…" Boruto felt his face heating up brilliantly and he cursed himself for being unable to speak about this matter.

"If you can not speak of the issue perhaps you should think it over, on your own," Sasuke said calmly.

"That's the thing!" Boruto exploded then as all of his frustration finally hit the top of his patience. "It's all I think about and it's starting to fuck with my head! I don't know what I should do or how I should feel and it's starting to confuse me and I don't know what's wrong with me! I would think I'm sick but this isn't something I could be sick with and it's just… I don't know what to do!" he shouted.

"What is the problem?" his uncle asked.

"I… uh… I…"

"Boruto," Sasuke sliced through his stuttering and Boruto finally blurted out what was his problem.

"I am having sexual fantasies about guys and girls!" he blurted.

"Hn?" his uncle blinked dumbly and Boruto sighed as he fell against the tree to support himself.

"I'm having very explicit dreams about guys and girls in sexual situations, and I don't know why but… they're usually about Mitsuki or Sarada," he muttered as he looked away from his uncle then feeling the murderous intent off Sasuke at his confession that Sarada was in these dreams.

"Boruto," Sasuke started.

"I think I'm bisexual, or something, I just… I'm confused!" Boruto admitted as he dragged his hands through his hair and growled. He didn't know why he felt what he was feeling, but he didn't like it and he didn't like how it was consuming his mind, all the time!

"Boruto," his mentor said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Boruto looked up then. "It's alright."

"But… I just… I... um…?" Boruto blinked.

"I do not like you having a thing for my daughter, and that is a matter we will discuss later," Sasuke stated in a cold voice which had fear racing down Boruto's spine. "But it is alright."

"I… I don't know how my father will react," Boruto muttered.

"Sexuality is… complicated," Sasuke said carefully.

"Did you ever feel confused about it?" Boruto asked.

"No."

"But…"

"A… comrade of mine is gay, I heard this from him before," Sasuke shrugged.

"I just… I don't know how to… to tell my dad," he admitted softly.

"You always have a home Boruto, come on," Sasuke motioned for him to follow and reluctantly Boruto sighed as he followed.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards his home and pondered Boruto's dilemma. Personally, he did not see what the issue was with sexuality, but then Sasuke had never been confused about who he was attracted to. He'd been having 'wet dreams' about Sakura since he had learnt what sex was, and he had always fantasized it was her he was touching when he'd been a teen and away from Konoha. Sakura was the only woman he'd ever wanted, and felt an intense attraction to. Also, he found guys who came onto him repulsive, and he'd encountered a few to know that for certain.

However, he had had a sexually confused friend; Juugo, and knew what a toll this confusion took on a person. Juugo had been paranoid, alone, and disgusted with himself, it wasn't things Sasuke wished to dwell on. However, regardless of how uncomfortable the sexuality or sex talk could make him, he had listened patiently to Juugo about his woes.

Personally Sasuke did not understand the big deal on sexuality, it was personal and it shouldn't be judged.

But then again, Sasuke wasn't the conventual sort of person. And after having lost his entire clan, those he called friends and family were free to be who they were and who they wanted to be, just as long as he never had to deal with losing them. Which had lead him to be an accepting person, and he tolerated and accepted a lot from those he considered friends and family. Boruto was his godson, and Sasuke would be a support for Boruto no matter what happened between dobe jr. and dobe sr. when this was discussed.

This would not save Boruto from Sasuke's wrath about his crush on Sarada, no, that was going to come later; way later, but it would come. But for now, the bigger issue was the boy's state of being. Sasuke needed Boruto to know he had a home no matter how this turned out. and with the dobe, while Sasuke did not think Naruto was out right going to reject or shame his sone, but the dobe would say something stupid, dobe jr. would react, and there'd be a fight blown out of proportion and dobe jr. might run off to do something stupid (again) and Naruto would stew it over. In time they'd make up, but this time it was a routine Sasuke would prefer not to be repeated.

And with this routine in mind, Sasuke wanted Boruto to know he wasn't alone and he didn't have to run away (again).

* * *

 **I Know this isn't what you want, but life sucks for me right now so I'm posting something ancient, and will get back to you on the lemon, the Itachi fic, and a few other assorted one shots.**

 **Oh, btw, I've joined tumblr, still figuring it out but I think it might be fun.**

 **That's all folks.**

 **Enjoy Uchiha**


	15. Regrets

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha**

Spring, it was a beautiful time of year, or it had been. It always stirred up too many memories for him, churned up so many things he'd rather forget. Like his betrayal of his family, the life he'd never have with Izumi, his father's last words, his brother's last look, his mother's blood. Good Kami did he miss his mother. Strange how that worked, there were times he woke and he just wanted to hear his mother humming, or to see her, just to know she was alright, but that was an impossibility.

Uchiha Itachi, a feared terrorist, a spy of Konoha who no one would ever remember, missed his mother.

No one in the world would believe it, even now as he sat in a tree, and his failing sight took in the world around him as his aching lung breathed the damp spring air in. His constant companion Hoshigaki Kisame was below him as they both just savored the spring day.

"Do you ever regret it?" Kisame asked him suddenly and Itachi stiffened as he looked impassively down at the man he'd betray one day.

"Destroying my clan, seeking the ultimate power?" Itachi asked coldly.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself to sleep, to survive," Kisame said, never looking at him.

"And what are you insinuating," Itachi asked as he dropped to the ground.

"You must think me a fool, Uchiha Itachi," Kisame chuckled. "However, you are not one to belong here even if you may play the part."

"And do you seek to destroy me?" Itachi asked, prepared for a fight.

"No, I just wonder, do you ever regret it." Kisame said calmly.

They sat in silence for a long time and Itachi stared at the forest. Did he regret killing his Clan? No. Did he regret killing his family? Yes. He was not sorry to see many of his clansmen dead, they were vicious, distrustful, and filled with hatred because it was the Uchiha way to breed hatred.

However, Itachi did regret killing his sweet Izumi, he missed her touch, missed her warmth, missed the possibilities she'd given him, and the life beyond the way of the shinobi. There were times he wished he'd spared her, managed to draw her around to see his side of things, to share a life with her and start their clan anew. He had always felt she'd be a good mother, she had the maternal way about her, and if she hadn't been so corrupted by his Clan she would have never known hatred, for Uchiha Izumi was not a woman who truly hated anyone but her enemies.

Itachi did not regret killing his father, he wished he could, but he could, he only regretted the pain it caused his mother in the brief last moments of her life. His father was a hateful man, a cold man, and a proud one, there would have been no saving the Clan if he had been there to head it.

But Itachi truly regretted killing his mother, for she had been a kind, loving and sweet woman. Not overly emotional, but the Uchiha rarely were emotional. However, she had been a kind and gentle woman who had loved him and his little brother dearly. She was there to sooth the aches, the heartaches, the bruises, the burns, the hatred. His mother was always there to keep the demons at bay, to love him, and to guide home. She'd been a strong woman with a kind heart and a soft touch, and there were days he could swear she was still there guiding him.

"I regret some of it," he omitted to the man who was probably his only friend since Shisui.

"He," Kisame clicked. "Whatever you are doing Itachi, you do not belong here. You are too soft."

"What makes you think I am soft?" Itachi demanded coldly as he felt his eyes whirling to life with a cold calculating fury to eliminate a threat to his cover here in the Akatsuki. He could not afford to be found out, he couldn't fail his village even if they thought him a traitor, he could live with the shame of his deception but not the shame of failure.

"You let the brat live," Kisame said.

Itachi's eyes faded and he looked at the forest again.

"He is my other eyes, I must push him to his full potential," Itachi stated tonelessly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kisame said.

"Do you ever regret it?" he asked Kisame.

"I regret the manipulation, not my actions," Kisame clarified harshly and Itachi nodded in understanding as they both sat in silence. "I follow you, Uchiha Itachi, to the end."

Itachi blinked as he looked over at Kisame and the shark smiled coldly then.

"Only a fool could not see you do not belong here, however, I will follow you," Kisame said as he stood and hefted up his blade before he walked away from him. Itachi just watched the older man go and he blinked.

It had been a long time since he'd had a friend who would follow him, not since Shisui's death. He looked back at the forest as he stood and he felt a warm rush of a breeze as he closed his eyes and let the sun kiss his skin. He could regret nothing of his actions other than it killing his lover, his mother, and destroying his baby brother who had once been filled with joy and laughter but only felt pain and hatred now.

He truly regretted those three things, even if it was for the good of the village, it was only the people of Konoha he served, and it appeared his service would be until his death. A cough took him and he tasted the blood on his tongue as he wiped it away.

Soon, soon he would join his mother and Izumi in the land of the dead, and he would ask for their forgiveness. But first, he had to complete his mission, and then he would end his life at the hands of an Uchiha's judgement for they were the only ones who had a right to pass judgement on him.

"Soon my son," a soft voice whispered in his ear and he closed his eyes as he could all but see his mother again.

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day Weekend! Funny, I've never posted for Mom's Weekend, time to rectify that mistake.**

 **That's all folk.**

 **Enjoy Uchiha! =)**


	16. Bad Days, Good Nights

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Uchiha…**

Sakura wanted the bad days to stop, to cease to be, however, as she walked home she knew that wasn't possible.

Today had been the worst in a long time, now she was going to go home and deal with her daughter who was mad at her for some reason or another, and Sakura just wanted a break. She needed a break, was that too much to ask? A break! Walking into her house, knowing her husband wasn't home, yet, and wanting a hot shower.

She paused seeing Sasuke setting the table.

"Sasuke?" Sakura blinked.

"I'm home," he said as he straightened, she dropped her bag as she rushed to her husband, wrapping around him as she all but sobbed for joy at hearing those words from him. His lips were on her head and she pulled away as she dragged him down for a kiss. Kami it had never felt so fucking good just to have Sasuke home!

His arm snaked around her as he pulled her close, he quickly turned into the aggressor for the kiss as she yielded to him. His tongue was merciless, his mouth was a sin, and good Kami his hand was sliding under her shirt and up to her bra clasp.

"I missed you," she breathed when she had to pull away to gasp for air, her husband grunted as he slowly kissed her jawline to the pulse and she felt her eyes flutter semi-shut as she fisted her hands on his shirt. His teeth scrapped over her skin teasingly, his tongue swirled lazily and his skilled mouth was leaving her in mush. She'd normally yell at him for a hickey, but Sasuke was never the type to leave them which had her breath hitching. Suddenly there was a clatter and Sakura found herself on their table, the plates and silverware knocked off. She didn't care though as she tugged at his shirt. He ripped hers single handedly and she shameless returned the favor as she touched the planes of his abs.

"Wait! Sarada!? We should…" she started.

"Sarada is with ChōChō, Inojin, and Shikadai all night, mission," he murmured as he nipped her collar bone. She groaned in relief then as she hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him close. He grunted, and she smiled at him as she pulled him down for a kiss. The feeling of that bulge against her center had her carefully grinding her hips against his as she felt him discard her of her bra.

"Missed you," he whispered desperately as his mouth traveled over her chest, she moaned when his mouth captured her nipple as she tangled her fingers into his shaggy hair. Sasuke lazily suckled on her breast as his fingers traveled over her minimal curves. She gasped when she felt him produce a kunai and then she was relieved of her skirt. He yanked it off and tossed it over his shoulder. Sakura only focused on the building heat he had ignited in her blood as everything in her pulsed desperately. He pulled away from her breast as he kissed his way over to the sister.

So focused on what his mouth and teeth were doing she groaned when his fingers slipped between her legs and traced her slit.

"Sasuke!" she whimpered, but her husband did not leave his task as he continued to suckle her breast and his fingers gently parted her. A low moan escaped her as she felt him tease her nerves. Good Kami the man would be the death of her.

His mouth left her breast then, she gasped as she felt the cooler air move over her chest and she looked up at her red eyed lover.

"Oh Kami!" she shouted in shock when he slid his finger into her. The world narrowed to him, his fingers, and then his mouth as it landed on her. Sakura writhed against her husband in pleasure as her hands gripped the edges of the table for sanity. Sanity shattered though when he slid another finger into her and started teasing her as bucked her hips into his hand.

"Sasuke!" she pleaded.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he whispered, teasing each syllable of her name as his teeth tugged on the lobe of her ear.

"Stop teasing me!" she pleaded with a gasp, though she didn't think she managed to actually say that as his thumb toyed with her nerves. Her legs spread more and her husband groaned a bit as he came over her again and kissed her senselessly.

"Come one Sakura," he whispered against her lips as his fingers continued teasing her and she could feel the building pressure filling her. Everything was hot, it was too hot, and there was a need which had her desperately clinging to his fingers and what they were doing. Slowly Sasuke teased a third finger into her and that was her undoing as she arched against him and the table screaming. She felt splinters as the table shattered, but didn't care as she wrapped around Sasuke, pulling him down to her for a hard kiss of her own. His hand was gone, and she shakily breathed as she felt him tugging his pants off.

"Sasuke, I can't…" she whispered.

"You will," he stated firmly as his hand grasped her hip. She moaned feeling his errection trace her slit and then she nearly died as he slid into her, slow, teasing, and parting her with care which had her moaning as her fingers grasped his shoulder too tight and her head fell back.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," she whispered desperately until he was fully sheathed in her.

"Kami, Sakura," he strangled out. she hummed in delight at the full feeling and whimpered as he started to draw back.

"No!" she pleaded as he shoved her back onto the table, his mouth kissing her throat as she hooked her legs around his hips. Then he surged into her hard, she nearly screamed as the heat surged again, the lazy bliss fading as the heat started building again.

Sasuke repeated the motion, the dining room table jolting as he did and she gasped as she clung to him desperately. His mouth was on hers then and his hand held her with bruising force as her nails dug into his skin. Kami, the man would be her undoing! She knew it as she felt herself pulsing to life, whining and gasping as she tried to meet his strokes, but his hand held her firm.

"Sasuke!" she screamed when he hit that spot in her again and she saw white building behind her eyes.

"Sakura," he grunted and she shattered when she felt him coming undone, his strokes comng irregular. She screamed hard as she felt everyting in her shatter and break, Sasuke gave a shout and Sakura felt a warmth flood her as her husband caught himself on the table.

"That was a hell of a welcome home," she panted.

"You're going to kill me one day," he gasped. Her legs limply slid off him and she felt a smile and laugh blooming. He finally pulled out of her, she whimpered at the loss, the cold and feeling his seed dripping from her as she propped herself up and he sat in a chair staring at her with bright red eyes.

"What had you upset?" he asked.

"Nothing important," she decided as she shakily got up and slid into his lap so she was straddling him. "I feel better now," she promised.

"You do?"

"Oh yes, and very eager to continue this all night long," she breathlessly promised, her mouth a whisper from his as his arm wrapped around her, his had resting on her ass.

"Good," he nodded.

She laughed and kissed him hard as she poured everything into it again, his hand slid over her ass and down her slit which had her heating up slowly again as she felt his essence drip from her and his fingers slip into her again.

"I have an entire night planned," he promised against her mouth which had her moaning.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm smut rusty. So I hope this is alright, and I'll get back in the swing of smut writing.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Happy Mother's Day Weekend.**

 **Enjoy Uchiha. =)**


End file.
